The Old and The New
by aks100
Summary: As Harry's sixth year approaches Dumbledore gets worried for Harry's safety. The only thing is his decision doesn't sit very well with Remus or Sirius who is alive in this fic...love triangles and disagreements, Harry's in for an interesting year...pre HB
1. A mother's gift

**A/N:- by the way, in this story Sirius is alive because if he was dead then half the stuff in this story wouldn't be quite as good, I feel. So instead of Sirius going through the veil it was Tonks, because…I have no idea why. Please read and review and enjoy the story and tell me what you think…this is story 3 in the Old and The New series.**

A slim sixteen year old boy with unruly black hair, wire rimmed glasses and a lightning shaped scare on his forehead lay on his belly on the lawn of privet drive spinning his quill in his hand as he stared clueless at his homework. He was surrounded by various books and bits of parchment on that hot and sunny day. This boy wasn't like usual boys, for a start his homework was about the best ways to transfigure a human into a rock and the theory behind the Polyjuice potion and he was doing it on his sixteenth birthday. Another thing was that he was a wizard. 

Harry Potter slammed his book shut and closed his eyes. He rolled onto his back and opened his emerald green eyes and stared at the clear blue sky. Why was everything so quiet? Last month he had seen his good friend Nymphadora Tonks fall through a large black veil, killing her instantly. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her fall or Cedric Diggory being killed in the graveyard Voldemort had risen from. Voldemort was back and for some reason everything was a bit too quiet for his liking. 

"Potter, lunch!" snapped Harry's aunt Petunia. Harry's relatives hated Harry but since he had come back from Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry they had been a little nicer, they had even given him a little pocket money, sure it was only a couple of pounds here or there but it was enough for Harry. He had actually managed to buy himself some Muggle clothes that fit. Harry got to his feet and dragged his feet behind him as he went into the unnaturally clean kitchen. 

"Mind your shoes." Petunia snapped. Harry took his shoes off and padded across the kitchen to the table where his lunch was set out. It was a few scraps of lettuce and a bit of Tomato, the latest attempt at trying to get Harry's cousin Dudley into shape for his latest fights. Dudley sat opposite Harry with a much fuller plate and a few pieces of Ham. Harry didn't mind that he got less, he just knew that he could always go up to his room and help himself to some Honeydukes chocolate sent by Harry's friend Hermione or some of Mrs. Weasley's blueberry muffins upstairs in his room. Dudley eyed Harry suspiciously.

"What? You think I'm going to hex you?" Harry asked Dudley angrily. Dudley's eyes went wide and he looked at his plate. Harry wondered why Dudley was home, he normally wandered the streets with his little gang of friends beating up the young, innocent children of Privet drive.

"What have we told you about saying anything like that in the house?" Petunia snapped at Harry.

"You didn't seem to mind last time." Harry said back at him. Petunia resisted the urge to slap him. 

"Just eat your lunch and get back outside to do what ever you're doing." Petunia said to him before getting back to cleaning the spotless kitchen.

"Gratefully." Harry mumbled. Since Tonk's death he'd been a lot angrier with the only remaining members of his family. Harry had been orphaned as a baby by the dark Lord Voldemort and lived with his aunt and uncle and their not so charming son Dudley in number 4 Privet Drive. Harry hurriedly ate the lunch and went outside to write his daily report for Lupin and the order of the Phoenix. He lay back down on the grass and scribbled down his note

**Muggles treating me fine, nothing too bad yet. Bought another set of clothes, finally something that isn't Dudley's hand me downs. Please come and rescue me soon. I'm missing all of you and I want to know what has been happening.**

**Harry**

Harry wanted to write more but he knew he'd have to wait until the order came to pick him up. Harry wasn't usually so patient but he had to exercise a lot of patience over the summer trying not to curse his Uncle Vernon, who despite the warning given to him by Mad-eye Moody, had somehow managed to find a way of annoying Harry without actually being evil to him. Harry looked into the sky for his owl Hedwig. He sighed and looked at his books. He gathered them up and put them in a pile.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted when he'd finished. An owl appeared over the hedge that separated the garden of number 4 privet drive from the house next door. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

"Get this to you know where." He said to Hedwig. She hooted happily, took the letter in her beak and with a small amount of pressure on Harry's shoulder, set off. As Harry picked up his books he headed back into the house.

"Shoes!" Petunia shrieked at him. Harry took his shoes off and trudged up to his room and dropped the books onto his desk. It had been too stuffy to work in his room. Harry glanced around his room. It was a lot messier then the rest of the house. A cauldron stood in the corner with a pile of robes and books sticking out the top. A trunk lay open against the wall, also with clothes sticking out. On the desk were his schoolbooks, quill, parchment and ink as well as Hedwig's cage. Harry turned to the corner where his disused broom sat propped up against the wall with his father's old invisibility cloak draped over it. Harry stared at it longingly and thought about his previous year. He had been banned from playing quidditch because Draco Malfoy, the nastiest boy in school, had insulted Ron Weasley's family. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were Harry's best friends, they had written regularly over the summer but each letter they sent contained frustratingly little information. Harry's scar prickled slightly, as it had almost every day this summer. It only prickled when Voldemort was active and now, as Voldemort was now openly back, it constantly prickled. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory and now because of him Tonks was dead. Harry hated Voldemort so much and yet Harry had to kill him or be killed if either one wanted to survive.

"Stupid Voldemort!" Harry shouted as he kicked the corner of his bed. "Oh Merlin's beard." Harry hopped around on one foot for a while and sat on his bed clutching his foot. He let out a stream of Muggle swear words when there was a crack and something stood in his desk chair. Harry stared at it. It was house elf about two feet high wearing a strange tunic looking thing. It's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Mr. Potter Sir. It is an honour to see you again." The house elf squealed and bowing low. Harry looked at the house elf in surprise.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The house elf frowned.

"Oh, I is begging your pardon sir. I is forgetting my manners as I is usually doing. I is becoming clumsy recently. I, Mr. Potter sir, is Shoner, the Potter Family house elf. I was ordered by Mrs. Lily to come on your sixteenth birthday. It is a happy time to see you again Mr. Harry Sir. You is looking just like your father." The house elf said excitedly. Harry stared at the house elf slightly surprised

"Excuse me? I have a House elf?" Harry asked. Many strange things had happened to Harry and right now Harry had to think this was the weirdest.

"Yes sir. I is remembering you when you was a baby, sir. You was very clever and always annoyed Mrs. Lily." He said smiling. Harry stared at the house elf in shock.

"My mum?" He asked. A house elf was the last thing he was expecting on his birthday. How did his mum know he was going to survive? Where had this house elf been? Was this another trick planned by Voldemort?

"Yes Mr. Potter sir. You was a fast crawler, sir." The house elf said. Harry stared at the house elf.

"How do I know you're really the Potter House elf?" Harry asked. The house elf thought for a moment.

"You can ask Shoner a question only a Potter would know." Shoner said.

"Ok, who's my god father?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Sirius Black, sir, he was a very nice to Shoner, he always loved Mr. Harry, sir." Shoner said excietedly. His eyes were shining again and a tear fell down the house elf's face. "I is so happy to see you again sir." He said bouncing off the chair and hugging Harry's leg. Harry stood up and tried to shake the elf off his leg.

"I'm sure it's not that amazing." Harry said uncertainly.

"What is that continuous shrieking?" asked Petunia as she stormed into Harry's room. Harry stopped and looked at Petunia. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Shoner clutched to Harry's leg.

"Aunt Petunia, I didn't-"

"What are you doing here?" Petunia spat at the house elf. Harry looked at Petunia surprised. Shoner bowed to her.

"Honourable miss Petunia." He said, "I is the Potter house elf, miss. I must serve and obey Mr. Harry. It is Mrs. Lily's orders miss." He said.

"Don't talk about my sister." Petunia said.

"You know the house elf?" Harry asked in surprise. 

"He was the one who delivered the news of your idiot parent's death, the night before you turned up on our doorstep."  Petunia said viciously. Harry looked at the house elf who was looking at Petunia angrily. "Get out of this house. I will have no freak creatures in my house." Petunia shrieked.

"I'll get rid of him." Harry said. He thought about what Hermione would say at the fact he had a house elf. _"Harry, you have to free him, it's just cruel keeping him. You have to get him some clothes,"_ said Hermione's voice in Harry's head. He smirked and tore off a bit of Parchment. Petunia glared at him then at the house elf and slammed the door shut unable to do anything about the problem that had just arisen in her house.

**Hi Sirius,**

**Can you please look after my house elf until I get there. He claims to be the Potter house elf but Aunt Petunia doesn't like him here. Could you make sure he stays in the house.**

**Harry.**

"That should do." Harry said to himself then as an after thought added.

Make sure Hermione doesn't give him any clothes please, I need to talk to him about my parents.

Harry folded up the parchment and turned to the elf who was tidying the room. The room was already quite tidy. Harry thought it would be a good idea to have an elf around the house but thought about what Uncle Vernon would say.

"Shoner." He said. The Elf looked up and went to Harry. "Here's a letter to Sirius-" The elf's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Black is an evil man sir. He betrayed Mrs. Lily and Mr. James." Shoner said.

"No, he didn't. Wormtail did. Now give this letter to Sirius and do everything he asks until I see you again understand! And stay away from a girl with bushy brown hair. She might try and give you clothes." Harry said uncertainly. Shoner squeaked in fear at the suggestion and nodded, "Number 12 Grimmauld place." Harry said, "I'm not sure if you'll find it. If you can't go and see Dumbledore." The elf nodded and took the letter then disappeared. Harry stared at the spot where the elf had just been standing. What was he doing trusting a house elf that just suddenly appeared in his room. Harry remembered Dobby, who was effectively his house elf at Hogwarts. Dobby had been the Malfoy's house elf but Shoner had known a bit about Harry's parents. Harry sat on his bed confused.


	2. Escaping number 4 forever

Harry was still thinking about Shoner's sudden appearance several hours later when a small furry owl zoomed into the room and hooted shrilly. Harry recognised the owl as Ron's tiny owl, affectionally named Pig. He carried a letter and Harry grabbed the owl and took the letter before letting Pig take a sip of water at Hedwigs' cage then zoom out again. Harry recognised the writing immediately as Ron's.

**Hi Harry.**

**We understand why you sent the house elf here for but are you mad? Snuffles is fuming because the elf keeps insulting and accusing him for your parents' death! Everyone is really curious though and he wont talk, said he had orders to stay away from a girl with brown bushy hair-**

 The handwriting changed here

Harry that was awful of you. Why didn't you give him some clothes as soon as you saw him? What about SPEW had you forgotten all about it? I feel really offended that you told him to stay away from me.

The handwriting changed back, so Hermione and Ron were together again, as usual.

**Sorry about that, Hermione stole my bit of Parchment. But yeah, as I was saying we understand why and someone will be along to fetch you soon so sit tight and please, when you get here, tell that elf of yours to stop telling off snuffles and hugging wolfy.**

**Ron and Hermione**

Harry stared at the letter, someone was coming to get him. That was good, as long as he was going to escape from this jail. It wasn't as bad as usual though, Harry had to admit, his aunt and uncle were no longer blaming him for absolutely everything and they gave him a little more freedom. Mad-eye Moody's threat at Kings Cross worked. Harry smiled at the letter and put it on his homework and started going about packing even though he didn't know when he was going.

*    *    *    *

Several days later it was still hot and stuffy. So hot that even the trees in the garden didn't offer much protection from the sun. Harry found himself wishing for that good old English weather, the rain and the wind that made England so famous.

"I swear I'm going to die before I leave."  Harry said as he collapsed backwards on to the ground. He closed his eyes to block out the sun. The moment he closed his eyes he saw Tonks falling through the large black veil in the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic. He could feel his face warming up slowly when something landed on his stomach. Harry sat up in alarm and saw a ball of feathers roll off his body. An owl got up and stretched it's wings indignantly and hooted angrily at Harry.

"Sorry." Harry said to the owl as he untied the letter from it's leg. On the front was the Hogwarts seal with his name and address written in green writing. The owl flew off slightly annoyed, Harry looked at the letter, it was slightly thicker then usual. He knew what that meant, his OWL results had arrived. He opened it slowly and read the letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have passed 6 OWLs with a grade E or above, you will be entered into these classes for your NEWTs. Should you wish to stop studying any of these subjects at any time please inform your head of house. **

**Defence against the dark arts: O**

**Transfigutration:E**

**Potions: E**

**Astrology: A**

**Divination: P**

**Charms: E**

**Care of magical creatures: O**

**Herbology: E **

**History of Magic: D**

**We will send equipment lists later in the holiday, congratulations on your performance in your OWLs**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy headmistress**

Harry smiled to himself as he read these results. He could imagine Hermione's results, all Os. Harry stood up and dusted his trousers of grass and dirt. Well at least he'd be doing everything he needed to be an auror. Something he had wanted to do since his fourth year at Hogwarts. He turned to go into the house when he nearly crashed into Petunia.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry said in surprise.

"Come with me Harry." Petunia said harshly, but not as harshly as she usually sounded. Harry frowned and followed Petunia into the living room where the windows were wide open. Dudley was out hanging out with his friends on the street corners and Uncle Vernon was at work. Harry sat down on the sofa and looked curiously at Petunia as she sat down next to him but as far away as she could on the sofa.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"What did you get in your OWLs?" Petunia asked him. Harry looked at her in surprised.

"Two Os four Es an As a P and a D." Harry said uncertainly. Petunia nodded and took this in. "How do you know about OWLs?"

"I remember my sister and her friends got very excited about them when they were your age." Petunia spat, "I was never as kind to my sister as I should have been and I certainly do not regret calling her a freak, because that is, after all, all she was but I thought you should have this. It wasn't my sisters, but her husband's but for some reason I was given it." Petunia said giving Harry a small box. Harry took it curiously and opened it. Inside was a round golden ball with wings wrapped tightly around it. It was the snitch that Harry had seen his dad play with in Snape's pensieve earlier this year.

"A snitch." Harry said. 

"Yes, apparently your father was rather fond of it. I recall there being something else but your god mother, or who ever it was took it with her with that elf thing." Petunia said disdainfully. Harry stared at Petunia, not only was she talking about his family willingly but his godmother?

"I don't have a godmother." Harry said.

"In which case she was just a friend." Petunia said. "You must not mention to anyone that we had this conversation you understand. I don't want to see that thing flying around the house" Petunia said getting up and leaving. Harry watched her go and stared at the snitch in the box. It unfurled it's wings and hovered in the air before Harry caught it and held it at arms length. It felt good to feel the snitch in his hands again. He hadn't played quidditch in a long time, he never could any more due to a life long ban that Doloers Umbridge, the Hogwarts High Inquisitor had imposed on him. Harry stared at the snitch, his dad had played with this thing when he was Harry's age. 

"Thank you aunt Petunia." Harry shouted through the house. Petunia didn't reply. Harry simply shrugged and got up as a wizard apparated into his living room. Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at the wizard.

"You can put your wand away Harry." Came Remus Lupin's calm voice. Harry grinned as he recognised Lupin.

"Lupin." Harry said happily.

"I've come to have a quick work with you aunt before taking you away." Lupin said as he looked around. "Where is dear Petunia, anyway?" he asked sarcastically.

"In the Kitchen." Harry said. He saw Lupin's gaze go to his hand where, Harry just realised, he still held the snitch. Lupin looked slightly surprised but other then that he showed no visible sign of recognition.

"If you look under the wings you'll see James' initials engraved in that snitch." Lupin said before calmly walking out of the room. Harry lifted the snitch and sure enough under one of the fluttering wings were the letters J P. Harry smiled and followed Lupin out of the room where he was talking calmly to a slightly panicked Petunia.

"Now Petunia, it's the least you can do. I'm just going to take Harry and his elf will be around shortly to collect his things" Lupin said to Petunia. Her face was white and she was staring at shock.

"You were sent to Azk-"

"No, that's Sirius, my name is Remus Lupin" Lupin said with a slight smile. "So if you don't mind may I borrow a fork or some other Kitchen Appliance." Petunia nodded.

"Just get out of my house." Petunia said.

"As nice as ever." Remus said with a frown. He picked up a fork and turned it into a portkey. Harry looked at Remus.

"Why is it just you? Last year we-"

"It's too dangerous to let you leave the house. I'll explain everything at the headquarters." Lupin said. He handed the spoon to Harry. Harry touched it hesitantly and immediately felt a sharp tugging from behind the navel area. Everything around him blurred and suddenly he was in the dark kitchen of Grimmauld Place. There was a scream of surprised and Harry stumbled as he landed. He looked up to see Hermione covered in food and Ron staring at him in shock.

"Ron, was that really-Harry!" Hermione squealed when she saw him. She got up and went to hug him when Harry took a step back.

"You're covered in food." Harry said trying not to laugh. Hermione looked at herself and then glared at Ron.

"Sorry." Ron said. "Harry, mate where'd you come from." Harry held up the fork.

"Lupin made me a Portkey, apparently it's too dangerous to let me go outside." Harry said. 

"It is too dangerous, everyone is out looking for you, well everyone who works for Voldemort." Hermione said correcting herself. "And there's been another break out at Azkaban again. Malfoy has escaped with all the other deatheaters that were caught at the ministry." Harry felt a wave of anger and sadness as he remembered the ministry. 

"Oh." Was all he could say. Hermione looked at him sympathetically and Ron frowned

"Well, you're here and your house elf has been dying to see you, even though it's been four days but he's been dead useful though. He's cleaned out half the stuff that Mum was going to get us to do." Ron broke into a smile then frowned again, "but whenever he sees Hermione he runs away in fear."

"Yes, Harry, you really shouldn't have told him that. Of course I'm not going to give him clothes without permission."

"No but you'll leave them lying around in piles of rubbish." Ron said reminding Hermione of her attempts to free the Hogwarts house elves over the last year. Hermione scowled and went quiet.

"I need to find him to get him to go and get my things for me." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Ok, Shoner!" Ron shouted. "Harry's here." The door opened and the small house elf walked in grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry sir is ok sir. There is dangerous things happening and you is ok sir." He said.

"Shoner, could you go and bring my things over from Privet Drive, Lupin should be there."

"Yes Harry sir." Shoner said bowing. He disappeared and moments later Mrs. Weasley came running in and pulled Harry into a big hug that nearly strangled him.

"Um, Mum." Ron said uncertainly.

"Oh you're safe." She said letting go of Harry, "Dumbledore has been so worried about you. Since the end of school-" Mrs. Weasley stopped and saw the three looking at her hopefully for information. "Well, I'll leave it to Sirius and Remus to tell you." She said. "You must be hungry, goodness knows what those muggles have been feeding you." Mrs. Weasley got out her wand and everything in the kitchen started working.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked as took a bit of food out of her hair.

"It sucked." Harry said, "I hate being left in the dark like I was with the muggles and I got my OWL results." Harry said. Hermione clapped her hands.

"What did you get?" She asked. Harry was about to tell her when he felt the parchment in his pocket and took it out. He handed the letter to Hermione and she read it.

"This is really good Harry." Hermione said. "You did really well."

"Let's see." Ron said getting up and snatching the parchment away.

"What did you guys get?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to show off but I got all Os in my OWLs." Hermione said.

"I knew you would." Harry told her "Ron?"

"Got similar to you mate but I got a D in divination and a P in history of Magic." Ron said, Harry grinned.

"Well, You both did really well." Hermione said. 

"You did the best." Ron said. He spoke even quieter to whisper to Harry, "There was a note at the bottom of her results saying she did best in the year." Harry didn't flinch at this. It didn't surprise him that Hermione would be the best.

"So what's been happening?" Harry asked, "I haven't been getting the Prophet at all during the summer."

"Fudge has been asked to resign." Ron said sitting down again. Harry sat down opposite him with Hermione and looked at them surprise. 

"He has? Why? By who?"

"By everyone, everyone's saying that Fudge was wrong to deny Voldemort's return and that they wanted a leader who was willing to do something to prevent it." Ron said.

"Everyone wants Dumbledore to be Minister, everyone believes you and him now but Dumbledore's not going to become minister, he says he's needed more at the school." Hermione said. "So to gain more popularity Fudge has revoked all the educational decrees that Umbridge asked him to sign last year." Hermione said happily.

"Does that mean I can play quidditch again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I think it does but we only know what's in the papers." Ron said. He glanced at his mum who was humming slightly. "The adults won't tell us anything but we know that you're in more danger." He said in a hushed voice.

"Tell me something new." Harry said.

"This is serious Harry. Dumbledore doubled the guard on you and he's thinking of calling in some of the best aurors to join the order and-"

"What are you three talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked cutting Hermione off and placing a large plate of food in front of Hermione and Harry. Ron looked at him mum annoyed.

"What about me?" He asked

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "You've been eating all day."

"So?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione scowled and started eating. The door opened and a tall man with dark hair and fairly long black hair walked into the room looking slightly depressed. He looked up and saw Harry smiled at him.

"Hi Sirius"


	3. Jenny

Over the next few days Harry felt like he had never been to Privet drive, despite everything that was happening and the constant ins and outs of the order members Harry was rather enjoying himself. Of course the memory of Tonks still haunted him in his sleep and that as the one part of being at Grimmauld Place that Harry hated. Every time he just got back to sleep he would see Tonks fall into the black veil. Every night he would wake up in a cold sweat and he would be breathing quickly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Harry as he wandered downstairs one morning very early. Harry started in surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be asleep." Harry asked. He sat down opposite Hermione and stared at some of the parchment that was out on the table.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione said, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "So I thought I'd check my homework" Harry smiled, very Hermione. 

"Yeah, I've nearly finished mine but I can't quite get the theory behind the Polyjuice Potion." Harry said. Hermione looked at him surprised.

"You took it in our second year,"

"Doesn't mean I know the theory." Harry shrugged. Hermione smirked.

"Have you heard from Dumbledore about the quidditch ban?" Hermione asked. Harry's heart sank.

"No. I'm still waiting to hear. No one is telling me anything. You'd think that we'd be told I mean, we did alert the world to Voldemort's return" Harry said slightly annoyed.

"Yes we did. I do think it's unfair but I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons. We've overheard some of the order talking about stuff and apparently there have been deatheaters that have been patrolling the area you live searching for you."

"But I've been out quite a lot during the holidays and it's not like my address is hard to find." Harry said.

"I know." Hermione said like she'd thought about it a lot. "I was thinking about how they couldn't find you and-"

"Dumbledore said it was some kind of ancient magic that protects me. Apparently Aunt Petunia accepting me sealed the spell or something." Harry said. "I don't fully-" there was a sudden commotion in the hall and Harry was suddenly grateful that Sirius had managed to remove the portrait of Mrs. Black the other day.

"Now Jenny, be very quiet, the people who stay here may be asleep" came Dumbledore's voice. Dumbledore was Harry's headmaster and was the only person that Voldemort was scared of. Dumbledore was, in a way, Harry's grandfather and mentor.

"Yes sir." Came a sweet female voice.

"Just stay in the Kitchen for a while and when Molly wakes up we'll arrange for you to share a room with Ginny and Hermione. I'm sure they won't mind." Dumbledore said as the kitchen door opened. Harry and Hermione both looked at the door and Dumbledore walked in and looked at them pleasantly surprised. Dumbledore had long silvery white hair and an equally long beard. His bright blue eyes sparkled at Harry through his half moon glasses.

"Ah, it seems that two of the occupants are already awake. It is good to see you safe, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir" Harry said. Hermione leaned backwards to see who was behind Dumbledore.

"Harry, Hermione I would like you to meet Jenny." Dumbledore said moving forwards and letting the person behind him in. The person turned out to be a girl, she looked like she was Ginny's age and she smiled at Harry and Hermione as she came in. She had long sandy blond hair and she looked vaguely familiar to Harry. She had a slim body and had dark caring eyes that looked a lot like Sirius' eyes. She was remarkably pretty and held her self confidently and took in her surroundings intently.

"Hi" She said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused.

"Jenny I believe you know these two." Dumbledore said happily. Jenny nodded. She was then followed into the room by a house elf that wore something similar to the thing that Shoner wore.

"Do we know you?" Hermione asked curiously. Jenny smiled.

"Well, no but I know you." Jenny said "You're Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" Jenny said pointing to Harry after looking at Hermione. Harry couldn't help staring at her, she was really very pretty. Her looks could rival Harry's ex-girlfriend's looks any day. Her house elf tugged at her jeans and she looked down.

"Where shall I put your things miss?" He asked. Jenny looked at Dumbledore.

"Put them in Hermione's room but try not to wake up Ginny." Dumbledore said. The house elf nodded and left the kitchen. "Well I must be going, I have to see your mother about something before our next order meeting." He said to Jenny. Jenny nodded and smirked.

"I think she's in Devon right now." Jenny said. Dumbledore thanked her and left the room after addressing Harry.

"Your quidditch ban has been lifted, Harry, and please be kind to Jenny, I have bought her here against her will so please look after her." Harry and Hermione nodded at their headmaster. He gave them a smile and put a hand on Jenny's shoulder before leaving the room. Jenny went to the table and sat down.

"Is there any food here? I'm starving." Jenny said.

"Yeah." Harry said, still looking at Jenny. "I'll call Shoner." Harry tore his gaze away and looked around the room. "Shoner?" His house elf wandered into the room and took one look at Jenny and smiled.

"It is good to see Miss again." Shoner said. Jenny smiled at the elf and looked at Harry and Hermione, who both looked at them confused.

"I had to look after your house elf." She said. "Shoner could I have something quick to eat?" She asked. Shoner nodded and wandered off to the pantry.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, not being unkind.

"I'm Jenny. I'm in Ginny's year and I'm also in your house but no one really likes me because I don't spend much time in the common room." Jenny explained. 

"How do you know Dumbledore? Is he your granddad or anything?" Harry asked. Jenny laughed quietly.

"No, he looks after me when my mum goes away." Jenny said flicking her hair behind her ear. "I live at his estate in Devon when I'm not at school and occasionally I'm allowed to stay with Remus Lupin. Do you know him?" Jenny asked them.

"Yeah, he brought me here." Harry said. "Does Ginny know you?"

"Probably but not very well. I don't really speak to anyone at school. I like to concentrate on my music." Jenny said.

"Do you have a surname?" Hermione asked. She looked slightly annoyed that her conversation with Harry had been interrupted and even more annoyed that Harry was no longer focusing all her attention on her.

"Yes I do but I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Jenny said, "Well I'm not allowed to without consent from mum or Dumbledore."

"Ok." Harry said, it made sense…no it didn't unless Jenny was trying to hide something. There was a slight creaking above them and soon Ginny emerged in the kitchen. The red haired girl yawned and looked at Jenny in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Jenny's smile disappeared.

"Dumbledore brought me here." She said. Ginny looked at the girl suspiciously and nodded slowly.

"Ok, well your house elf woke me up." Ginny said, "So, you can help me with my homework,"

"You should have done that." Hermione said, "Honestly, you're nearly as bad as Ron."

"Not really. If Dumbledore was here did he say anything on your quidditch ban?" Ginny asked Harry, completely ignoring Jenny.

"Um, yeah, he said it's been lifted." Harry said. Ginny grinned.

"Great. That means I can try out for Chaser." She said.

"Would you mind if I tried out?" Jenny asked Harry.

"I'm not the captain." Harry said.

"But you wouldn't mind would you?" Jenny asked hopefully. "My mum banned me from joining the quidditch team, saying it would draw too much attention to the family but I love playing it."

"I suppose you could try out." Harry said frowning, "How good are you?"

"Ok, mum said I was as skilful as your dad." Jenny said smirking as she said that. Harry had to shake his head. Had he heard that clearly?

"My dad?" He asked. Jenny simply smiled as Shoner came out of the pantry with a sandwich.

"Does anyone else want a snack, Harry sir?" he asked. Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. She shook her head as well. Shoner watched her suspiciously and then wandered off into the house.

"I still think you should set him free." Hermione said.

"Oh no. Shoner loves serving people. As long as you don't treat him badly. He's been through enough." Jenny said to Hermione. Hermione looked at Jenny.

"Why exactly don't you spend much time in the common room or anything?" She asked

"Well, I spend a lot of time with Dumbledore and he's given me a room in Hogwarts where I can keep my Piano." Jenny said.

"You play the piano?" Ginny asked sitting down opposite Jenny.

"Yeah, it's really fun." Jenny told them.

"Does anyone want a game of exploding snap?" Ginny asked getting out her deck of cards. Jenny agreed and Hermione said she needed to go and check on something but she never told them what. She just left the room. Harry sat and stared at Jenny for a while before getting up as well and going to his bedroom. Who exactly was Jenny, she seemed to know a bit about Harry. Whether it was about his parents, him or his house elf. Harry entered his bedroom and closed the door as Ron gave a deep snore and turned over in his bed.

*    *    *    *

Harry had just managed to sleep a dreamless sleep when he awoke again with Hermione prodding him awake.

"What?" He grumbled.

"I want to talk." She said. Harry scowled and got up. He looked at the bed where Ron had been sleeping and saw no one there. The door opened and Ron came walking in.

"Who's that new girl?" He asked.

"That's what I want to talk about." Hermione said. She indicated for Ron to join them as she sat cross-legged on Harry's bed. Harry rubbed his scar and put his glasses on.

"What about her?" Harry asked, "I don't think there's anything wrong with her." Harry said

"Who is she?" Ron asked.

"She's called Jenny, she came with Dumbledore this morning." Hermione told Ron

"Jenny what?" Ron asked.

"We don't know. She wont tell us." Harry said.

"It's strange isn't it? How she wont tell us anything about her." Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"I wouldn't read much into it." Harry said, "I mean not everyone is open to strangers" Ron gave a smirk, which he wiped off his face when Hermione gave him a harsh look.

"Well I'm just saying it's strange." Hermione said slightly annoyed

"Well, she's in Ginny's class, maybe she knows." Harry said.

"That Jenny girl goes to our school?" Ron asked. "How come I've never seen her around?" 

"She spends a lot of time by herself." Hermione told Ron. The door burst open and Ginny came in excitedly followed by a slightly anxious looking Jenny.

"There's an order meeting and I've got these new things from Fred. They're like those Muggle Talkie walkies." Ginny said.

"Walkie talkies." Harry corrected her.

"That's what I meant, but it means we can listen to what they're saying in the order but it means we have to be absolutely silent." Ginny said frowning.

"Why don't you just put a charm on the thing?" Ron asked

"We're not allowed to use magic out of school remember?" Hermione reminded Ron.

"Oh yeah." Ron said looking slightly annoyed at the fact. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Jenny asked apprehensively as she and Ginny sat on Harry's bed as well. Jenny looked at Harry for a moment, in that moment he felt very conscious that his hair was a complete mess and he had just woken up.

"We know we're not allowed." Ginny said, 

"How do you think we get into all the situations we get into?" Hermione asked Jenny. Ron and Harry looked at each other with this answer. Ginny twisted something and they heard Dumbledore's voice through the receiver.


	4. Head Auror

The five listened to the receiver but Harry could see that Jenny felt really uneasy about it. Her face was in a constant frown while the others were listening carefully.

"I'm afraid that there have been a few Deatheaters in Hogsmeade, I think we will have to call in for some extra protection for the school." Dumbledore said.

"Well, no one will bother trying to get into Hogwarts." Said Fred or George Weasley's voice. "You're invincible!" Harry could just picture one of the Weasley twins holding their arms out and trying to bulge their muscles.

"Yes, as much as I would like to believe that I'm afraid that even I am not invincible."

"Yeah but-"

"Fred, George you were invited to this meeting one the conditions that you wouldn't keep interrupting…again." Snapped Mrs. Weasley. Ginny sniggered and looked at Hermione, who was smiling slightly.

"Have we still got the Dursleys covered by the order?" asked a voice that Harry didn't recognise.

"Yes, we do. Arrabella will be watching all the time but we are still taking shifts. We also have the Grangers being followed" Dumbledore said. Harry glanced at Hermione. 

"Has Hermione been followed all summer?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yes, she has in fact been followed since last summer when she is not with any other witches or wizards." Dumbledore said.

"You remember what happened last time, You-know-who would go after the friends as well as the people he was after." Came Moody's voice. There was a cough that sounded like Sirius's.

"I remember a little too well." Said Lupin.

"I still don't feel comfortable with this." Jenny whispered. Harry put a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Jenny frowned even more and left the room, closing the door a little too loudly.

"What was that?" asked Lupin.

"What was what?" One of the twins asked quickly. 

"George!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Empty out your pockets you two." 

"Damn." Ginny said as she turned the thing off. "Jenny has too much of a conscience."

"Well, at least we learnt something that the adults are bound to hide away." Ron said. "Deatheaters around Hogwarts." He looked at them nervously. "What if they invade?"

"Oh please. Ron it's highly unlikely they'd succeed, what with all the protection the castle has." Hermione said knowledgably. "One day I am going to sit you down and make you read Hogwarts, a history" She said slightly exasperated. 

"Um, Ginny, what's Jenny's surname?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"It's something like Martin or Marson" Ginny said, "I never really paid attention. No one does, she's just like this strange loner person, a bit like Loony Lovegood but Jenny's not strange in the head." Ginny stood up, "Well, I better go and hide this." She held up the walkie talkie looking thing and left the room.

"Well, Jenny has a house elf so she must be quite rich" Ron said not really taking in anything anyone had just said.

"I suppose." Hermione said frowning.

"Hermione, house elves like working they don't want to be freed" Ron said reading Hermione's expression.

"Didn't Shoner seem happy to see her?" Harry asked.

"I suppose, well they recognised each other." Hermione said. Harry was about to call out for Shoner when there was a shout from downstairs, which sounded like it belonged to Sirius. The three went to the door and opened it.

"Sirius, you have to let her come." Lupin said to Sirius.

"She hates me. What's to say she won't curse me and send me straight back to Azakaban, I have stuff to live for now."

"If she hated you she wouldn't have let Jenny come here." Lupin said. Harry, Ron and Hermione crept down a few steps and stopped and bent over so they could see Lupin and Sirius in the hall. Sirius was looking at Lupin angrily but with some curiosity.

"What about Jenny coming here?" Sirius asked. Harry didn't know if Sirius knew Jenny but Lupin obviously did. Lupin looked at Sirius like he was an idiot.

"Please, who do you think is Jenny's mother?" Lupin asked Sirius. Sirius looked at Lupin surprised.

"She's a mother?"

"Yes." Lupin said more calmly. "Didn't you recognise Castra? Merlin knows you spent enough time in his company." Harry thought he saw a bit of a smirk on Lupin's face. 

"Is she married?" Sirius asked.

"No, the father left before she knew she was even pregnant" Lupin told Sirius. Sirius just stared at him and pushed past Lupin and went back into the kitchen. Lupin looked up at the three staring at him and gave them a wink before heading back into the kitchen himself.

*    *    *    *

When Harry, Ron and Hermione were finally allowed back into the kitchen they found Sirius muttering and cursing under his breath. Lupin sat down calmly and was reading the daily prophet and Kingsley Shacklebolt was eating something that Mrs. Weasley had cook up for them. They had decided not to say anything about what they had heard so that the adults wouldn't find out they'd been using Fred and George's inventions. Harry saw the table littered with sweet wrappers and odd bits and bobs that were no doubt Fred and Georges.

"You know, with the two house elves around there's really very little to do" Mrs. Weasley said, "They're even cleaning the house. They're better then Kreacher was." Mrs. Weasley sat down and sighed "I've never had nothing to do before." 

"Kreacher was a useless little-" Sirius started muttering but at Mrs. Weasley's sharp gaze he changed his cursing. "I can't believe he…" Sirius' muttering wandered off into nothing. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione.

"You three sit down and have something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said getting up but sitting down again when Castra appeared. Hermione frowned but didn't say anything.

"Sirius, just be quiet, you can't do anything. Dumbledore's set his mind on it and you can't change it." Lupin said impatiently at Sirius.

"He could have chosen someone else" Sirius said. "I don't know why he wants _her_." Kingsley put his cutlery down.

"You do know she's the best." Kingsley said.

"Who's the best?" Harry asked. The four adults around the table looked at Harry.

"The head auror." Kingsley said. 

"Dumbledore fears for all your safety at Hogwarts so he's calling in some extra protection." Lupin said. Mrs. Weasley gave him a warning look. "Well he's going to find out soon anyway so I see no problem in telling him." Lupin said holding his hand out slightly.

"Oh very well." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry grinned and Ron looked at the eagerly. Hermione got herself ready for what she thought might be a long explanation.

"But why her" Sirius muttered.

"Well I wouldn't complain. What she gave up for you." Lupin said.

"What did she give up?" Sirius asked.

"Let me think" Lupin said pretending to think. "Her life, you did break her heart a number of times." The three students looked at each other.

"Who is this?" Ron asked.

"April Marsden, She's the head Auror of Great Britain. That means she's the best auror." Kingsley said. "About fifteen years ago She submerged herself in her work. She disconnected herself from the world and just worked hard on avenging certain peoples deaths." Kingsley looked at Harry and turned to Lupin "You know her much better then I do." He said.

"Why does Marsden sound familiar?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Jenny." Hermoine said. Suddenly making sense of Ginny's guesses.

"Jenny's her daughter?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

"Yes, Jenny is her daughter." Lupin explained getting their attention again. "Dumbledore feels that having her around Hogwarts may help protect the school. Apparently her name is quite famous amongst deatheaters, Snape tells us that they cower slightly at her name, she's sent so many deatheaters to Azkaban. We're hoping that she still answers to Dumbledore." 

"She won't follow orders from anyone, not even the minister of magic." Kingsley said.

"Well, no she'll do anything for Jenny." Lupin told him. "She used to answer to more then one or two people though."

"She must be really brave if she doesn't take orders from the minister." Ron whispered.

"Yes, well" Lupin said with a slight smile.

"Who were the other people?" Harry asked, his curiosity rising. Lupin and Sirius both looked at him.

"Well there was the obvious one of Dumbledore, she occasionally listens to me. Her old best friend Jenny Chang." Harry looked slightly surprised at that name, "She did listen to Sirius until he got sent to prison, Peter Pettigrew and-" Lupin took a deep breath. "Lily and James Potter." Harry stared at Lupin in surprise before turning to look at his friends. They looked equally surprised.

"My parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she was Lily's best friend, they were more like sisters actually. Inseparable most of the time." Lupin said. Castra had stopped working and stood to listen to what Lupin was saying. "Well, unless it came to James or Sirius. They were the only ones who could really pull them apart," 

"And Jenny when she was alive." Sirius added glumly. Lupin nodded. 

"Yes and Jenny. James was right with his instincts about Jenny's niece though."

"Cho?" Harry asked. "My parents met Cho Chang?" Lupin nodded.

"Yes but Jenny died before Cho was born. She was killed by death eaters soon after James and Lily got together." Sirius said. Harry noticed that both Lupin and Sirius seemed quite distressed with this conversation. Sirius stood up. "Well I don't want April staying in my house. Her daughter is fine but I'm not having April-"

"It's the least you can do Sirius. You did give up your house for the Order and if you have forgotten April is as much a part of the order as you are." Lupin said sternly. The two old friends looked at each other before Sirius stormed out of the room.

"Well I better get going." Kingsley said. "The meal was very nice Molly, thank you." Mrs. Weasley smiled and muttered something like a your welcome. Kingsley got up and left the room after Sirius. Lupin sighed tiredly.

"Why is it that Sirius doesn't want her here?" Mrs. Weasley asked Lupin curiously, forgetting that Harry, Hermione and Ron were there

"Well, I don't really think I should be the one to tell this type of thing as I wasn't really there. You would do better asking April or Sirius. Lily or James even" Harry straightened at his parents' names. He was learning more about them this summer and he didn't want to miss a single thing. "Sirius was engaged to April but broke her heart twice. Once when he was put under a spell by a deatheater and cheated on her and again when he went to Azkaban. Of course we're all worried about how she'll react when she sees Sirius. No one has told her that Sirius is innocent, well I have tried but she won't listen to me about Sirius or any of our old friends. She never recovered from Lily's death." Lupin said sadly. Harry looked at Lupin then at the door as it opened and Jenny and Ginny both walked in.

"Heya." Ginny said. She looked at everyone's faces and frowned. "Who died?" She asked. Jenny managed to get eye contact with Harry briefly. Her face went from a smile to one of anxiety and shock.

"I'll leave." Jenny said. "I really don't mind I can go." She said panicking.

"You haven't done anything wrong." Hermione said, "Why are you-"

"Every time someone finds out who my mum is they freak out and-" Jenny said quickly.

"Jenny calm down. I was just explaining to Harry about your mum. She's on the way here." Lupin said, "Well we hope she is." Jenny's face lit up.

"She is?" She asked excitedly, her face broke into a grin. Lupin smiled and nodded. Jenny bounced slightly on her feet and then sat down next to Harry.

"How did you know that we knew about your mum?" Harry asked

"Jenny is very skilled at Legillimency." Lupin told Harry, "She has been studying Occlumency and Ligellimens since she started Hogwarts. Jenny you shouldn't be reading people's minds." Lupin told her harshly.

"Sorry." Jenny said though she didn't really sound completely sorry. "Is mum really coming?"

"If she'll reply to Dumbledore's plea then she should be staying in Hogwarts for the year as well." Mrs. Weasley said, "Are you sure you're comfortable in Hermione and Ginny's room, dear?" Jenny nodded. Ginny looked at her mum slightly annoyed.

"Why are you so excited to see your mum?" Ron asked.

"I haven't seen her since last summer. She was going to take me skiing during the winter but she had some trouble with some wild Thestrals." Jenny said. Harry listened in awe, his want to be an auror was increasing at everything he heard about April Marsden.

"Were my Parents aurors?" Harry asked Lupin.

"No, they worked for the ministry but your mum got the sack for no reason though we all know now that the person responsible for her losing her job was a deatheater and James worked for magical games. He lost his job when he went into hiding." Lupin said. Harry frowned slightly. 

"Well, there's no use pondering on the past, there's plenty to keep us going in the present." Mrs. Weasley said. She turned around to get up but Castra quickly went back to work and Mrs. Weasley sighed.


	5. The Unwelcome Stranger

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny discussed what they had heard from the order meeting. Hermione felt annoyed about being followed and not being told to which Harry told her at least she knew what it felt like now. Hermione got in a stress with them and didn't talk to them for the rest of the day. Ginny wandered off sometime near dinner and didn't return so Harry and Ron had a few games of wizards chess. At dinner Jenny and Sirius were extremely quiet but no one really took any notice but Harry, who after attempting to talk to Sirius, found out he was in a bad mood.

"Who exactly is April?" Harry asked. Sirius looked at him and Jenny turned to look at him. She was sitting next to Harry, opposite Sirius.

"Just an old friend really. Lupin told you everything you need to know." Sirius said.

"Not everything." Jenny chimed in quietly.

"Of course, you would know." Sirius snapped.

"Yes." Jenny said quietly. "I am her daughter." Sirius grunted and went back to his dinner.

"Don't worry, he's just a bit annoyed." Harry whispered to Jenny. Jenny frowned and nodded. "You ok? You've been a bit quiet."

"Oh, I don't normally talk to other people" Jenny whispered as quietly.

"Why? Don't you like talking or something?" Harry asked. Jenny smiled slightly, Harry felt his heart in his throat and turned back to his food.

"Do you think we'll still be prefects?" Harry heard Hermione ask Ron. Harry turned to look at them.

"There's still three weeks until school and you're already thinking about it?" Ron asked with his mouth open slightly. Harry could see bits of food in his teeth.

"Well, we do still have two years of-"

"Please don't remind me." Ron said. "This year's going to be really bad, worse then last year."

"Well you better get yourself organised because I might not help you this year." Hermione said.

"Are you going to keep the DA?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." Harry said. "It was just to annoy Umbridge really."

"No it was to help teach everyone defence against the dark arts." Hermione said. "I really think you should carry it on. You were a great leader." Harry smiled at this remark and Hermione returned the smile.

"Well I suppose," Harry said.

"You three hurry up and finish dinner." Mrs. Weasley snapped at them.

*    *    *    *

"What's that sound?" Ron asked looking around the boys bedroom as a soft tinkling music filled the air. Hermione looked up from her book and looked at Ron while listening. Harry quickly caught the snitch that was hovering in front of his face and listened as well.

"It's music Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah but where's it coming from?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs I think." Harry said putting the snitch in his pocket and getting up. "Come on."

"Harry, I'm really not sure if it's all that wise." Hermione said before realising what she'd said. "But it is the house so I guess it would be ok." She added slowly, after that. Ron rolled his eyes and got up. Harry held his hand out and pulled Hermione to her feet. She dusted off her skirt and the three of them went upstairs. 

"It's coming from that room." Hermione whispered pointing to the door next to her room. Harry went up to it and gently pushed it open. The sound of a piano filtered out of the room and filled the hall. There was a quite voice singing along to it.

"I know that tune." Harry said, the tune that was being played rang a bell in his memory.

"It's because it's a muggle tune." Hermione whispered back.

"Oh yeah." Harry pushed the door wider and looked into the room. Jenny was sitting at, what looked like an electric keyboard. It sounded exactly like a proper piano. Her voice floated subtly over the top sounding like an angel and catching Harry's attention instantly. Even Ron was slightly hypnotised by it. When Jenny stopped playing there was a few moments of silence as the sound of the music died away. Ron started clapping as he recovered. Jenny whipped around so quickly she nearly knocked her keyboard off it's stand and knocked over a guitar that was perched next to it. She lunged to catch her guitar and help it tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked afraid.

"Listening to you" Hermione said with a smile, "That was really good." Jenny blushed and smiled shyly.

"I'm not that good." She said. "It's just something I do in the holidays."

"I thought it was amazing." Harry said, he could still hear her voice in his head.

"Could you play us something else?" Ron said as the three went into the room. Jenny hesitated and started to lift her guitar to her lap but placed it in it's stand.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Jenny said, "I get really nervous when other people hear me play." Jenny had been in Grimmauld place for two weeks and she had shown no signs of being nervous, shy or intimidated. No one had heard her play either or had gotten anything else out of her about her life. They had started to get along very well and Jenny was starting to be more open minded to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's ideas though they could all tell that she still felt incredibly reluctant to listen to order meetings and think about breaking rules.

"Just pretend we're not here." Harry suggested. Jenny blushed slightly, "You won't do it for me?" Jenny looked at him with a sarcastic look.

"What are you suggesting Potter?" Jenny asked. Hermione nudged Harry and he shrugged.

"Nothing." He said quickly. Jenny smiled and turned to switch her keyboard off. Harry took this opportunity to look at Hermione "What?" he mouthed.

"Stop flirting with her, she's younger then you." Hermione breathed.

"So?" Harry asked. Hermione gave him a slightly shrewd look. Ron watched them curiously. Jenny turned around to look at them again, 

"When's your mum coming?" Ron asked Jenny. She shrugged.

"It's too dangerous for her to keep in full contact with me. An auror's greatest weakness is their family. Mum doesn't want me getting hurt." Jenny told them.

"Why does she spend so little time with you?" Hermione asked curiously. Jenny shrugged again.

"I guess it's because I think I remind her of my dad and because she has trouble saying my name." Jenny said, 

"But your name's Jenny." Harry said holding his hand out slightly.

"Not my proper name." Jenny said, "It's kinda cheesy and a bit stupid but my mum named me Lily Jennifer Marsden. She can't say Lily so she calls me Jenny." She was looking at Harry as she said this. He felt a strange sensation forming inside him, the fact that this girl had been named after his mum, or so he presumed from what he'd heard, made him feel suddenly slightly awkward. Harry looked away

"Well we better get downstairs" Ron said clapping his hands. "Lunch will be ready soon." He turned and headed down the stairs.

"Harry, are you coming?" Hermione asked. Harry glanced at Jenny and nodded quickly. 

"Yeah." Harry said. He put a hand on Hermione's back and led her out of the room. Jenny looked slightly annoyed and turned back to the keyboard. 

"Do you like her?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Do you like Jenny?" Hermione asked kindly. Harry thought for a while. Did he like Jenny? He had never felt this way when he was with Cho.

"I don't really know." Harry said. They went into the kitchen where Fred and George had decided to come by for lunch.

"Harry!" George said squeezing Harry's hand

"And dearest Hermione." Fred said giving Hermione a tight hug. Hermione looked slightly shocked.

"Hermione!" George shouted giving Hermione a hug.

"And Dearest Harry." Fred said giving Harry a hug. The twins both had flaming red hair like Ron and Ginny and their parents. Their faces splattered with freckles. They both wore huge grins and burst out laughing at Harry and Hermione's faces.

"Hi." Harry said recovering first. Hermione shook her head and frowned.

"What was that for?" she asked curiously.

"Just pleased to see you. Just pleased to see you" Fred said. George started taking some sweets out of his pockets.

"Do you want to try some of our-"

"Fred! George!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George hastily hid the sweets and turned innocently to their mum.

"Mother!" they both said loudly at the same time and went to give her a tight hug. She pushed them both off.

"We have not had the pleasure of seeing you for a long time" George said letting go.

"I saw you last night. What is wrong with you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked them. Ginny was giggling at the table as she watched them.

"Ginny fed us something." Fred said, "Our sweets backfired." He got slightly emotional.

"They're called Emotional endulgences." George said. He gave a thoughtful sigh. "I will curse my younger sister when the effect wears off." He said absently.

"Well it serves you right. Now I have to give these letters to Harry and Hermione. You two go and do whatever it is you do." Mrs. Weasley said. Fred gave a teary farewell to everyone in the room and the two disapparated. "Now Harry, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said kindly. Harry was always amazed at how quickly Mrs. Weasley's moods could change after talking to her sons. "I have your Hogwarts letters but nothing new. Would you like me to get your things for you. Of course Harry, dear, you're not allowed to leave I'm afraid."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Harry said, "It would be very kind of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Hermione chimed in.

"Just call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Hermione nodded. "Now go and have your lunch then go and stay in your rooms we have another order meeting tonight."

"Anofa one?" Ron said with his mouth full. "If there any day you won be hafing one?" Ron swallowed his food.

"You-know-who is very active right now." Mrs. Weasley said. She knew it was the wrong thing to say because the faces of her two youngest and their friends lit up. "I'm not telling you anything just eat." She left the room leaving everyone looking disappointed.

"I can't believe they wont tell us anything." Ron complained. "We're old enough."

"We're not qualified witches or wizards yet." Hermione said.

"That shouldn't matter, we've been through a lot more then most of the order have." Ron said annoyed. Harry wasn't listening as Ron and Hermione started bickering again. Jenny snuck quickly into the room when no one was looking and put her mouth near Harry's ear.

"Can I speak to you quickly?" She whispered. Harry nodded and got up. The two left the table quickly. Hermione and Ron were still bickering and hadn't noticed them leave but Ginny glanced up but went back to reading a magazine. Jenny and Harry went into the hallway and stopped.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you earlier, you know telling you my full name" Jenny said awkwardly.

"No, you didn't really." Harry lied. Jenny smiled slightly, she knew he was lying.

"It's just that, your mum and my mum were the best of friends and when your mum died she named me after her but, you know, she never got over it like she did with Jenny Chang's death. What with Black in prison, Remus missing and Peter and your parents dead, she didn't really have anyone." Jenny told Harry. 

"Well you know…Peter, isn't really dead." Harry said, he hesitated when he said Peter and even as he said it the name was filled with hate. Jenny looked at him confused.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive?" Jenny asked. Harry nodded.

"Remember when Sirius escaped from Azkaban?" Jenny nodded, Harry explained everything that had happened when he first met Sirius. Jenny looked slightly impressed.

"So is all that stuff about the chamber of secrets true as well?" Jenny asked. Harry nodded. "Wow." Jenny said with a smile. Harry smiled as well.

"Have you done anything while you've been at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Nothing as exciting as you." Jenny answered. Harry saw her examining his hair. "Does your hair ever just lay flat?" Jenny asked pressing a hand against the top of his head. She had to stand on her tip toes to try and reach it.

"It's not going to work." Harry said with a grin. 

"It's cute but a bit annoying." Jenny said tilting her head to the side slightly while trying to keep his hair down. Harry held her wrist to stop her when suddenly the door slammed open and a figure stood in the doorway. Harry wasn't so much surprised to see the person but he was surprised that it was raining in the middle of such a hot summer. His attention went to the person. Sirius came running down the stairs slightly alarmed. The person had a hood up so their face wasn't visible but Harry could see a few locks of blond hair. The person was obviously looking at Harry but then they turned and looked at Jenny. Jenny quickly put her hand behind her back and stepped away quickly as if scared.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked. The person closed the door calmly and put their wand away.

"What are you doing here?" came the person's voice dangerously. The person was now a female, Harry recognised the voice, somewhere in the depths of his mind new emotions stirred and something was triggered. "I was told you were on the run." She said bitterly.

"April?" Sirius asked surprised. The person lowered her hood and shook her long hair free. She had long blond hair that was slightly lighter then Jenny's and brown eyes flecked with green. She was quite beautiful but she looked like she hadn't received a lot of sleep and that she had seen many things she hadn't wanted to see. She was glaring at Sirius with such hatred that if looks could kill Sirius would be dead in an instant.

"Are you April Marsden?" Harry asked. She turned to look at Harry. Harry saw her gaze go to his scar and instinctively he tried to flatten his fringe over it.

"Harry Potter" She said with a slight smile, "it's good to see you at last. You look so much like James and of course I've heard so much about you." She then turned Jenny and Jenny seemed to seem impassive. "Aren't you going to say hello to your mother?" April asked as she rolled her eyes and Jenny grinned.

"Hi." Jenny said happily going to her mum and giving her a tight hug. April hugged her just as tightly and she stroked Jenny's hair a few times before letting go.

"How have these people been treating you?" April asked. Harry saw April glare at Sirius for a moment.

"They're great. Harry and his friends are really nice and the Weasleys are really good people." Jenny said. April smiled pleased that her daughter was happy. Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the hall curiously at the strangers voice. They all looked at April confused but when they saw Jenny smiling in her presence they realised who it must be.

"You're early." Sirius grumbled. "The meeting doesn't start until eight." April snapped her attention at him.

"I would be quiet if I were you. Remus has always told me you were innocent and ideally I should be taking you to Azkaban right now after everything you did." April said. Sirius scowled and went down a few more steps so he was on the ground. He was a little taller then April so April had to look up at him.

"Yes well, you should have been looking after Harry while I was away. I see that you clearly didn't do that." Sirius said. "Whether I was innocent or not, you made a promise to Lily and James."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You haven't told him?" April asked curiously crossing her arms. It was weird seeing a stranger who had been in the house for less then a minute already arguing with Sirius.

"Of course I haven't." Sirius said, 

"Haven't what?" Harry asked. Everyone looked at Sirius expectantly.

"April's your godmother." Sirius said slowly, "it was part of our engagement terms that we were to be your godparents and then something went wrong."

"We know you cheated on her." Ron said. April and Sirius both looked at him. He looked slightly alarmed at this and looked at Hermione. Hermione had gone slightly pale as well.

"Who told you?" Sirius asked.

"Well…" Hermione started but Ginny stepped on her foot subtly.

"I saw that miss. Weasley." April said almost fiercely. "Well that was the past and Dumbledore wouldn't let me look after Harry now if you excuse me I need to do some catching up with my daughter." April looked at Jenny who was frowning slightly at the exchange between April and Sirius. Harry was absolutely shocked, he had a godmother? Where had she been all his life while Sirius had been in Azkaban and he, Harry, was stuck at the Dursleys. That's what Petunia must have meant when she mentioned his godmother. April looked at Sirius who moved out of the way and let April and Jenny go up the stairs. Hermione looked worriedly at Harry. Harry just stared where April had been still in complete shock. Not only was this new but his godmother was head auror?

"You alright?" Ron asked Harry. Harry started to attention and looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looking worried. Harry then looked at Sirius, who was looking worried as well but also slightly scared at Harry's reaction. Harry quickly went up the stairs and closed the door to his bedroom. He went to the bed and sat on it as he tried to come to terms with his new 'family' member.


	6. The Unpleasant Dream

Harry stood in a corridor in Hogwarts. It was completely empty and so silent you could hear a pin drop. He looked around him but there was no one around.

"Hello." He called. His voice echoed.

"Mr. Potter, it's so nice to hear from you." Came a snake like voice. Harry turned quickly and came face to face with Ginny. "We haven't seen each other in a long time" she said in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter" She snapped, suddenly she changed into Ron. Harry took a step back. "Lord Voldemort. Tell me what was in that prophecy!" He bellowed. Harry put his hands into his robes and tried to find his wand but he couldn't find it.

"Never." Harry shouted at Ron. Ron gave an evil smirk and changed into Hermione,

"Why not?" She asked in her proper voice. "You have to tell me sometime." Harry hesitated slightly. Hermione gave him a sweet smile. "Don't you like me Harry?" Hermione said suddenly frowning. Harry was becoming confused.

"I do, I really like you but-" Hermione went up to Harry and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away Harry saw Jenny smiling at him sweetly. Harry smiled at her.

"Don't you want to tell me?" Jenny asked. Harry gave Jenny a smile but then remembered it was Voldemort.

"No!" Harry said as he backed away. He turned and ran. He came to the end of the hall.

"We're your best friends, mate, you can tell us." Ron said suddenly appearing at the end of the hall. Harry stopped and turned around to look at him. He was surrounded by Ginny, Hermione and Jenny.

"You're tricking me, you're not real." Harry said. Hermione sighed and gave him a tired look.

"Fine, if you won't believe us." She got out her wand and pointed it at Harry. There was a flash of green light and Harry was standing in a room decorated with toys and baby things. He stood by a cot and looked into it. There was a baby standing impatiently in the cot. The baby looked very familiar. The baby started rocking the cot and it fell over. The baby rolled out of the cot and started crying. There was a stamping up some stairs and the door burst open and someone who looked like Harry came walking in. He looked exactly like Harry without the scar and the person had brown eyes instead of green. He picked up the baby.

"It's alright, you're safe." He said quietly to the crying baby.

"You see what you lost for that prophecy." Said Jenny suddenly appearing next to him. "I can bring them back." She said looking at Harry. Harry didn't look at her. He gazed intensely curious as his father turned into a large beautiful stag to try and calm the baby down. A very pretty tired looking woman with red hair and emerald green eyes came into the room.

"All you have to do is tell me what was in that prophecy." Jenny said. The room faded to black and they were floating in black. Harry looked at Jenny and frowned.

"You're Voldemort?" he asked. Jenny looked a bit taken aback. "I'm not going to tell you!" he shouted. Jenny looked at him angrily and got her wand out.

"You know you can't trust those who are closest to you, a lesson your parents learnt the hard way." Jenny said. "Avada Kedavra"

Harry bolted upright shouting in pain. He clutched his forehead where his scar was throbbing badly. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stared in surprise.

"Harry!" Hermione said going to the bed. Harry rolled out of the bed and stood up holding his scar. He looked at Hermione and took a step back.

"Stay away from me, all of you" Harry said backing towards the door.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry groped for the door handle and opened the door and stumbled out. He bumped into Jenny who was with her mum. He saw her and stepped back.

"Harry." Jenny said smiling. Harry stared at her in horror. 

"You killed them." Harry gasped. 

"Harry, Jenny hasn't killed anyone." April said calmly. Harry stared into April's eyes and she sighed. "Come, I've heard about your dreams. Dumbledore was afraid he-who-must-not-be-named would try something like this." April looked at Jenny and Jenny looked at them sadly. Hermione and Ron came out of the room and looked. April led Harry to the kitchen where half the members of the order was sitting around a table. 

"Castra, a mug of hot chocolate for Harry please." April said to the house elf that was milling around the kitchen. Castra nodded.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked standing up from the table. April kept her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He had a dream." April said. Everyone looked at him concerned.

"What did you dream?" Lupin asked. Harry thought back over his dream. He had seen his parents. It was one of his memories, his earliest memory. Harry felt a few tears come to his, Voldemort had killed them, Wormtail had betrayed them, Harry often felt this but this anger was completely new. A mug exploded on the table and a few people jumped out of the way.

"Harry." Sirius said calmly. "What did you see?" Castra handed Harry a mug of hot chocolate and Harry sipped it. He immediately felt slightly calmer. He closed his and when he opened them he saw his parents standing in front of him next to Sirius. He blinked and they were gone. His face went pale.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said concerned.

"I saw them." Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Saw who?" Lupin asked gently. Harry stared into his hot chocolate.

"My parents." Harry said quietly. April, Sirius and Lupin all looked surprised. April knew that Harry had had a horrid dream and that Voldemort had played with Harry's mind with his friends but she hadn't seen the bit with his parents.

"You saw James?" Sirius asked.

"And Lily?" April asked. Harry nodded.

"Sit down Harry." Dumbledore said gravely as he came in the door followed by Mad-eye moody. "It is nice to see that you accepted my summon April." Dumbledore said to April. April gave Dumbledore a grave smile.

"Marsden." Moody said in a tone that Harry thought must have been happiness. April gave Moody a smile as well and sat down next to Harry.

"I'm afraid that we did come here to discuss something of great importance but it seems it will have to wait, please Harry, tell us what you saw." Dumbledore said calmly. Everyone around the table looked at Harry. Harry felt slightly embarrassed that he was the centre of attention. Harry slowly began to tell them everything that he had seen in his dream right up to the part where Jenny had put the unforgivable curse on him, well he told them everything except the bit about Voldemort offering to bring his parents back. Everyone stared shocked. April had gone pale and Sirius was looking incredibly grim. April stood up.

"Will you excuse me?" April said quietly and leaving the room.

"Harry, so you didn't tell Voldemort about the-"

"No sir. Never." Harry told Dumbledore. Harry rubbed his scar as it tingled slightly.

"Well it seems that Voldemort is more intent on getting the prophecy, that means my reports are correct and that he is becoming more anxious." Dumbledore said. "Kingsley you must carry on with what you are doing. Molly, Arthur and Bill you are to take care of Harry while he is still here. I will have April be his minder. Sirius and Lupin, you two know what to do." Harry looked around slightly bewildered. They had obviously been talking about him in the meetings. Dumbledore issued a few more orders and then everyone left. As Dumbledore was about to leave Harry got up and went to him.

"Sir." Harry said quietly. 

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore said gently.

"Could I speak to you for a minute please?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded. He looked at the few remaining people in the room and they left the room.

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't tell the Order everything." Harry said, "Voldemort offered to bring my parents back if I told him what was in the prophecy. Can he do that?" Harry looked at his mentor. Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, I am afraid I do not know but I am certain it is impossible to bring the dead back to life, if it was there would be no need for grieving. Voldemort only used your parents because he was playing on your wants and desires, if you remember what I told you in your first year when you found the mirror or Erised. Your greatest desire is to have your parents because you have never had the chance to know them. Do not believe a word that Voldemort says. If you want to know your parents you can talk to April. She knew more about the Potters then anyone, she knew them better then Sirius and I believe that there are many things that she does want to tell you so please be kind to her. She lost everything the day your parents died." Dumbledore said, "I feel that even though she is older then you by almost twice you age both of you can help each other." Dumbledore sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I will see you at school Harry." Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore left the room. Mrs. Weasley came in and started fussing over Harry.

*    *    *    *

Harry sat on his own eating his dinner. He had stayed in the kitchen since the meeting and had talked to Shoner for a while. Shoner turned out to be quite a funny little house elf and Harry was glad that at least now, no matter he had some kind of companion. The door opened and Hermione and Ron came in slowly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Harry. Ron sat on his other side. Harry nodded slowly and continued to play with his dinner. 

"Was it another dream mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry said with a sigh, "except this time Voldemort brought up a few hidden memories." Hermione looked at him concerned.

"What memories?" 

"My parents." Harry said sounding depressed.

"Oh Harry." Hermione gave Harry a hug. Harry felt slightly better with the hug and suddenly remembered his dream when Hermione had kissed him. What had that been about? Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Hermione thankfully. She gave him a smile in return and started eating the food that Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of them.

"Where you in the meeting?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yeah." Harry said. Ron looked at Harry in awe. "All I did was tell them what my dream was and when they were making plans after I just sort of drifted off."

"Can you tell us anything?" Ron asked, still treading carefully.

"Ronald Weasley be quiet and eat your food." Mrs. Weasley said.


	7. School Again

Harry and his friends got into a carriage that was pulled by a thestral. Of course, Harry knew of all his friends only he could see it but they knew they were there. Luna Lovegood had somehow managed to track them down and joined them in the carriage. Luna looked at Jenny suspiciously.

"You never come by train." Luna said. Jenny gave a slight smile.

"Well, I did this time." Jenny said, Luna nodded and opened the Quibbler magazine. Harry heard Hermione mutter something about the magazine though Harry knew that Secretly she liked the Magazine after it had published his interview the previous year. No one had said much about Harry's dream or about Voldemort over the past week and Harry was desperate to get back onto the Quidditch pitch. He had to wonder if Katie Bell was captain or whether he was. Hermione and Ron were Prefects again and Ginny had also become a prefect. Harry thought this would annoy Jenny but she didn't care much. No one said anything until they got up to the castle. They all went into the hall and said bye to Luna who went to the Ravenclaw table. Jenny sat with the others and for once she actually had someone to talk to.

"I am absolutely starving, do we have to watch the sorting?" Ron complained.

"Yes," Hermione said, "Do you ever think of anything but your stomach?" Ron thought for a moment.

"Yes." Ron said.

"Like what?" Jenny asked. Ron's face went red and he stared at his empty plate. "Oh, sorry." Jenny said uncertainly.

"Don't worry." Hermione said, "He'll tell us eventually." She glanced at Ron with a smirk. Harry smiled and looked up at the Teachers table.

"I wonder who's the new Defence teacher." Harry said. Jenny and Ginny looked up as well. All the usual teachers were there and April sat at the end of the table next to Snape. It was clear from April's face she hated him as much as Sirius or Harry did. Sitting next to McGonagall was a man with dark brown hair that was slicked back. He had slightly pale skin and he looked quite old. His eyes were a piercing brown and he looked, to Harry, to be quite evil.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked noticing the new teacher. The sorting took place quicker then Harry and the other's thought it would and directly after, to Ron's delight. The tables filled with food. The jugs and glasses filled with drinks and the students began to fill themselves with the delicious food. At the end Harry was feeling slightly tired but he wanted to listen to what Dumbledore had to say. When everyone had finished filling themselves Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to welcome you to yet another year at this wonderful school of Hogwarts, or if you're in the first year, welcome. I hope you had an enjoyable summer and your brains are ready to take in yet another year of pointless work." The students all laughed.

"That's not funny" Hermione muttered. 

"Now I would like to welcome back Professor Grout, who had retired from this school many years ago but has agreed to return to help train all of you to defend yourselves against the dark forces in this world. I would also like to welcome April Mardsen," There was a mutter of excitement, "Who is here to ensure the school is safe so I should warn that you not only have Mr. Filch to look out for." Dumbledore smirked, "Now, would Prefects please escort the houses to their dormitories." Harry got up with Jenny and they headed up to their dorm. As they weren't prefects they didn't have to escort all the tiny first years, well they seemed tiny to Harry.

"I swear they get smaller every year." Jenny said as if she was thinking along the same lines as Harry. Harry smiled,

"I was just thinking that." Harry said. "Well, they get smaller or we get taller, but I think it's the first one." Jenny smiled and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Do you think I'll be able to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Jenny asked.

"Of course you can try out but will your mum let you?" Harry said. Jenny shrugged.

"I don't know but after spending three weeks with you and your friends I think I'm willing to disobey a few of my mum's orders." Jenny said with a grin. Harry laughed,

"That's my girl," he said as a joke. Jenny blushed slightly as they came to the portrait of the fat lady. "Um…" Harry looked at Jenny, neither knew the new password.

"Hippocampus" said Hermione coming up behind them. The Fat Lady swung open and the three climbed in through the hole. "I was looking for you." Hermione said. "Katie Bell wants to talk to you." Hermione said to Harry.

"Ok, is she around?" Harry's question was answered when he heard Katie bell shouting out his name. Harry saw her by the fire and excuse himself from the girls.

"Hi Katie." Harry said.

"Hi Harry, I made Quidditch Captain." Katie said with a slight scowl.

"That's great" Harry said but then looked at her uncertainly. "It is great isn't it?"

"Yeah but I don't really want to be captain, we need two chasers our seeker is a bit, you know, not as good as you."

"Oh, I'm back on the team. My ban has been lifted and I think I found you two chasers but we'll need to test one out first." Harry said. Katie's face lit up and she hugged him. She let go quickly.

"I don't know why I was made captain." She said, "Thank you so much Harry, who are the Chasers?"

"Well, one is Ginny Weasley. She said she'd rather be a chaser and Jenny Marsden, she's supposed to be really good at-"

"Jenny who?" Katie asked.

"The girl I came in with."

"Hermione?" Katie asked, 

"No, the other girl." Katie nodded slowly and tried to think who it was, 

"What, the cute girl with long blond hair, brown eyes?" Katie asked. Harry smiled,

"That's her, well she said she wants to try out but she's a little nervous." Harry said.

"Oh, that would be great." Katie said, "Do you maybe want to share the captaincy this year? After Angelina and Oliver I think it would be better if the two of us shared it." Katie said with a smirk. Harry grinned.

"Of course, I think it was a bit much for them to handle on their own." Katie giggled.

"Ok, that's great. See you soon." Katie said heading towards the dorm.

"What was that about?" Ron said coming to sit down next to Harry with Ginny.

"Oh, Katie and I are sharing the captaincy, Ginny, you're a chaser now." Harry told them.

"Yes!" Ginny said with a smile. "What about the other chaser."

"Jenny but we have to try her out first." Harry said to them.

"Cool." Ron said. "When's the first practice?" Harry shrugged

*    *    *    *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at breakfast the next day when Professor McGonagall went down the Gryffindor table giving out the new timetables.

"What have you got first thing?" Ron asked Harry.

"Double Transfiguration." Harry said frowning. 

"Same," Ron said. He picked up a slice of toast and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Well at least we don't have potions until Wednesday," Hermione said.

"Defence against the dark arts after lunch. I wonder if Grout is any worse then Umbridge." Ron pointed out.

"No one can be worse then Umbridge." Harry said. He looked at the back of his hand where there were still very faint scars of the lines that Umbridge had forced him to write the previous year.

"I assure you that Professor Grout can be as bad." Said April coming up behind them. "Harry may I have a word with you." She said. Many students watched curiously and Harry nodded and left the hall with April. They walked through the castle to a ground floor classroom next to Firenze's divination classroom.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously as they walked into a fairly large classroom.

"This is where I will be staying while I'm at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has said that I can turn this room into a lounge or help with the Defence classes or maybe even the DA." Harry looked slightly surprised at this. April conjured a few chairs and sat in one. Harry sat in the other. "I was told by Dumbledore that you started studying Occlumency last year." 

"Yeah, I did but it didn't really work. It seemed to make my mind weaker." Harry grumbled, 

"That is because Snivellus is a bit of a prick." April said. Harry looked at her amused as she said this. "He may have been trying to help but he didn't go about it the right way. Dumbledore has asked me to teach you Occlumency. You don't mind do you?" Harry smiled,

"Do you really not like Snape either?" He asked amused. April gave him a small smile.

"We have our issues, mostly his existence. Of course I was being constantly told off for my views." April smiled at whatever memory she was reliving in her head. Harry recognised that view, it had been his fathers. He had heard his dad say it in Snape's penseive last year.

"Anyone is better then Snape at teaching me Occlumency." Harry said with a smile.

"Good, we can have our first lesson tomorrow evening." April said. "I think you have some classes to get to." She said. Harry got up and picked up his bag. He was about to leave when April added, "Congratulations on making joint quidditch captain, I heard miss. Bell talking about it to her friends." Harry looked at her amazed and left the room.

"Hey Harry!" Dean Thomas shouted to him from across the hall. Dean came over to Harry with Seamus. "Are you going to carry on the DA?" Dean asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I might. I've been given the go ahead by April." Dean and Seamus looked at him confused. "The auror. She's a friend of my parents." Harry said. Seamus and Dean looked even more confused. Harry just smiled and headed towards his Transfiguration lesson.

"Hi Harry." Jenny said joining him as he went up the main staircase.

"Hi Jenny." Harry said happily.

"Have you talked to the quidditch captain about me joining the team?" she asked.

"Yes I have and we've decided to let you on the team. But we're going to have to test you out first." Harry said. Jenny beamed.

"Oh thanks." She said. She gave him a quick hug before walking into her Charms classroom. Harry stood still.

"Well well, Potter's got himself a new girlfriend." Sneered Draco Malfoy behind him. Harry turned to see a boy, his age with blond hair that was slicked back and pasty skin. He was a little scrawny and behind him were two boys who looked a bit like leaner looking Dudleys. 

"Malfoy." Harry said. "What do you want now?"

"Oh nothing. Maybe you've heard that my father has gotten out of Azkaban along with all those deatheaters that you helped set put away?" He sneered

"Yeah, I heard and you know I'm going to put them all back." Harry said casually.

"Oh I don't think so." Malfoy said back. 

"Well I have the help of the head auror now don't I?" Harry said, "And in case your father forgot to tell you, she's my godmother." Malfoy's face suddenly twisted up in annoyance and anger and he pushed past Harry angrily. Harry thought that confrontation went quite well. As Harry went to Transfiguration he couldn't help feeling quite happy, not even Peeves yelling insulting riddles in his ear could dampen his mood.


	8. Defence Agasint the Dark Arts

Harry sat down in Defence against the Dark arts with Hermione and Ron towards the back of the classroom.

"Do you think that Grout is nice?" Ron asked.

"I don't really mind, as long as we get to do something this year." Hermione said putting her books on the table. "If it's going to be another year of theory notes then-"

"Please be quiet" said Grout coming into the classroom. Something about his drawl made Harry think of Snape. "Now I'm aware of your record of teachers and I have to admit that despite my dislike for most of them the only useless teacher among them was Umbridge." 

"Yeah!" said someone. Grout looked at them. 

"What's your name?" Grout asked them. 

"Dean Thomas, sir."

"Detention in my office tonight, I will not have people talking while I am talking." Grout said. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione slightly shocked. "Now, I am very strict and I will expect you to do everything I say. Any spells and counter jinxes that you don't master in class I will expect you to master for homework. It may not be fair but in my experience it has worked. Now today we will start work on the best ways to survive an attack from a giant." Lavender Brown's hand shot into the air. Grout looked at her as if asking her name.

"Lavender Brown, but there aren't any giants in Britain sir." She said.

"I am not supposed to disclose this information to you but it is feared that Voldemort may have the alliance of the Giants. Now I understand that there are no giants in Britain" Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They knew very well that there was a giant living in the forbidden forest going by the name of Grawp. "But it is part of what you are required to know. Now does anyone know what you should do, ideally if you encounter a giant?" Hermione put her hand up, "Yes miss -"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said. "You should never use Magic in the presence of a Giant because Giants hate having magic used against them. If you use magic then they could-"

"That will be enough Miss. Granger, please leave something for the rest of the class to tell us. Five points to Gryffindor," Grout said. "Now, as Miss. Granger has told us you should never use Magic against a giant, does anyone know when it is acceptable." Hermione and Ron put their hands up but Ron was a bit more hesitant. "Mr. Weasley"

"When you're trying to help them, like if they're attacked and you want to help them." Ron said. 

"Correct." Grout said. After this the lesson went quite badly. Seamus got hit by a spell from Pavarti, who missed the target she was supposed to be hitting. Hannah Abbott said the wrong spell and sent Susan Bones to the hospital wing. Neville had ten points taken off Gryffindor for setting his textbook on fire and of course, Hermione mastered the spell almost immediately. The sixth years all trudged out of the class room looking dishevelled and feeling quite depressed.

"Well at least the class was better then Umbridge's lesson." Hermione said.

"You have got to start up the DA again mate." Ron said. "Because I don't get this guy, first he says we shouldn't use magic in front of Giants, then he tells us what spells to use in front of Giants and then he sets us a three foot essay on why we _shouldn't_ use magic against Giants"

"Life's not fair is it Ron?" Hermione said sarcastically

"Yeah, you have to start the DA again, it will give us a chance to master these spells." Neville said joining them.

"I don't understand why he's teaching us how to protect ourselves from Giants, they all live up north." Pavarti complained as the Gryffindors all headed towards the great hall for lunch.

"Well, not really." Harry said. Hermione gave him a sharp look but everyone looked at him curiously.

"What does that mean?" Lavender asked combing her tangled hair with her fingers and wincing when she got to a knot.

"I'll tell you in the next DA meeting." Harry said.

"So you're starting it up again?" Neville asked excitedly. "My Gran was really proud of me when I got an O in my OWLs. She said that I wasn't a disappointment and I could still be someone." He said happily.

"That's really good." Hermione said.

"Everyone in the DA got Os in their OWLs." Pavarti told them. "Well the ones in our year anyway" They all sat around each other. The boys all began eating immediately while Lavender and Pavarti began talking while Hermione got out a book. 

"Did you hear about Malfoy?" Lavender said quietly to Pavarti.

"Oh, what is it?" Pavarti squealed. 

"Apparently he's been kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch team," Lavender said.

"But he's the captain isn't he?" Pavarti asked cautiously.

"He was but his team chucked him out when Crabbe accidentally let out that he's got the dark mark." This caught Ron, Harry and Hermione's attention. Harry and Ron continued eating and Hermione pretended she was still reading but Harry could see her eyes were fixated on one spot.

"Apparently he got it done over the summer. I'm surprised they haven't kicked Crabbe and Goyle off"

"They've probably got the dark mark as well, haven't they? They do everything that Malfoy wants them to do."

"Well, at least Gryffindor will deffinately win this year."

"No, apparently Cho Chang has started selecting her new team already. She's got some quite good players." Ginny said sitting next to Lavender. Lavender looked slightly offended but then forced Pavarti to move up. Dean looked up and grinned at her.

"Hi Ginny." Dean said. Ginny gave him a sweet smile

"How can they chuck Malfoy off a team and have a new Ravenclaw team in less then a day?" Ron asked trying to ignore Dean and Ginny.

"Well, Cho's Ravenclaw so she's going to be good at organising everything and everyone knows Malfoy was going to be a deatheater. Aparently, they had an early morning quidditch practice before classes" Ginny told them. "I saw it from my window, Malfoy was storming back to the castle with Crabbe and Goyle." Harry couldn't help smiling at this. He put his knife and fork down and had a drink of Pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Ginny, Katie and I have decided that you can be any position you want as long as it's not seeker." Harry said to Ginny. 

"That's a bit rude." Hermione said.

"Well, if she's seeker what am I going to be?" Harry asked Hermione innocently. Hermione thought this through in her head.

"True, Ginny, don't be seeker." Hermione said. Ginny grinned.

"Don't worry, I want to be Chaser." Ginny said.

"Cool." Dean said. He looked at Ginny and nodded to the door. Ginny giggled.

"I have to go," Ginny said. She got up quickly and Dean soon followed suit. Harry heard Ron muttering under his breath.

"You're going to have to give him the big brother speech." Harry said sarcastically.

"She's too young for a boyfriend." Ron said, "She shouldn't have one." Lavender giggled and looked at Pavarti.

"Well I remember you in the fourth year taking Padma." Lavender said. Ron's face went a deep shade of red and he looked at his food. Hermione put her book down and finally started eating.

"Hi Harry." Said a sweet voice behind him. Harry turned to see Jenny. He grinned.

"Hey." He said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Jenny asked, "I just saw Ginny and Dean under the stairs and I don't really have any friends" Ron got up saying that he had some work to do. Hermione watched him worriedly.

"You don't think he's going to hex Dean do you?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. He moved into the seat that Ron had just vacated and Jenny sat down between him and Hermione. Hermione was about to protest but when she saw the looks that Pavarti and Lavender were giving her she closed her mouth and went back to eating.

"How's your day been?" Harry asked

"Well, Charms was ok. It was a little bit annoying and I had transfiguration after that. I really messed up." Jenny pouted slightly.

"Well if I managed to get through it you can." Harry said, "Look at who your mum is." Jenny blushed slightly.

"I suppose." Jenny said. Lavender and Pavarti suddenly got up and left the table. Neville soon left to try and hunt down another text book for defence against the dark arts and Seamus tried to start up a conversation with Hermione but soon lost the thread of the conversation and started staring over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Are you going to have those lessons with mum then?" Jenny asked Harry after Seamus had left.

"Yeah, my first lesson is tomorrow night." Harry said.

"What lessons?" Hermione asked over Jenny.

"Occlumency. April is going to give me lessons now." Harry said.

"Hopefully she'll be kinder then Snape." Hermione said voicing Harry's thoughts.

"Oh, mum's really good. She taught me Occlumency." Jenny said.

"But you would say that wouldn't you?" Hermione snapped, "She's your mum." Harry frowned at Hermione's coldness. "I'll see you in Charms." Hermione said to Harry getting up.

"Ok." Harry said. Hermione left the hall, grabbing Ron's arm as he returned to the table.

"Is she ok?" Jenny asked uncertainly, "I keep getting the feeling that I keep pissing her off."

"She's just not used to another girl coming into out little group. It's always been us and in our second year Ginny sort of joined us." Harry said, "Don't worry about it." Jenny nodded and smiled. Harry couldn't help but think that Jenny enjoyed his company and he really enjoyed having her around and she was very easy to talk to. Harry recognised a small tingling feeling from when he had fancied Cho Chang but unlike Cho Chang, Harry could talk to Jenny about anything really.

"Ok," Jenny said, she picked up a piece of fruit and started munching on it. "How were your lessons?" Harry sighed and started telling Jenny about his day so far.


	9. Occlumency and Quidditch

Harry stood in the middle of the classroom that belonged to April. No one would have thought it was a classroom any more. There were a few sofas and comfy chairs around the room and in the corner was a small piano a little bit away from the fireplace and the room was decorated quite tastefully. All in all when Harry had first entered the room he thought he had just entered another house's common room and was about to turn back when April came out of a door on the other side of the room.

"Harry, you can put you bag just over there." April said pointing her wand at a chair. Harry threw his bag onto the chair and got out his wand. Harry stood opposite April and looked around curiously. He could see a few photos around the room but from where he was standing he couldn't see the occupants.

"Now Harry I want you to close your eyes." April said quietly. Harry did as he was told nervously. "Now try and empty your mind of all your thoughts. Occlumency is all about emptying the mind of emotion so that the Ligilimen can not find any emotional ties. In order to do this you must completely empty your mind of all thoughts and emotions" Harry started trying to clear his mind. He knew that he wasn't with Snape to learn Occlumency but he still felt very hesitant to do so. He heard April pacing around him and then the trickle of water going into a glass. Harry tried to block out the sound and instead a soft angelic voice filled his head.

"Harry, you're not emptying your mind." April said sternly,

"Sorry." Harry said. He took a deep breath and tried to empty his mind again. He screwed up his face slightly as he tried to empty his mind of thoughts. Suddenly he felt his mind reach a sort of limbo when he didn't feel anything.

"Very good, Harry" April said sounding proud. Her voice brought him back out of the limbo in his mind and he opened his eyes. April was smiling at him proudly, she was also holding a glass of water.

"Was that it?" Harry asked.

"Yes it was."

"How did you know?" Harry asked curiously. April shrugged,

"I've picked up many skills over the past fifteen years." April said. "No do you want to try and clear your head again or do you feel up to me trying to get into your mind?" Harry thought for a while.

"I think I can have ago at the mind thing but last time it weakened my mind." Harry said. April smiled and put her glass down and picked up her wand.

"Ready?" April asked, "On the count of three you try and block me entering your mind. You can use any spells you want." Harry lifted his wand hesitantly. "One, two three-" Harry felt a familiar sensation of someone breaking into his mind. He was on the grounds of Hogwarts surrounded by dememntors…flying after the snitch in the pouring rain and seeing Sirius as Padfoot standing by the forbidden forest…Harry and Voldemort duelling each other as figures came out of the end of Voldemort's wand. Harry let out a shout and the memories stopped. He looked at April. She was slightly pale but other then that she looked as though nothing special had happened.

"Well done" April said shakily. She picked up the glass of water and took a sip quickly and picked up a bar of chocolate. She broke a piece off and gave it to Harry. He ate it and April lifted her wand again.

"Ok, we'll do it again. This time when I break into your mind I want you to try and block out the memories and for Merlin's sake please try and avoid letting me see anything to do with your parents or Sirius"

"Why?" Harry asked. April took a sharp breath. Harry had seen the way Sirius and April had acted around each other when they were at Grimmauld place. April always seemed awkward around Sirius and Sirius just tried to avoid April. 

"As you know Sirius and I were engaged and he cheated on me with my school friend. Then when he killed Peter we had just gotten back together. As for your parents, I think Jenny's told you about that." April said, "Now get ready. One, two-" The door opened and Jenny ran in holding a letter.

"Mum, oh sorry." Jenny stopped. Harry and April looked around at Jenny. "Can I watch?" Jenny asked.

"No you may not now, Jenny, what do you have to say?"

"Letter from Uncle Remus" Jenny said giving her the letter. She turned to Harry and gave her a smile and left the room. Harry watched her and smiled as she left. April put the letter down and turned to Harry

"Harry!" April snapped. Harry turned. "Ready." Harry lifted his wand. "On, two, three-" Harry was sitting across the table to Hermione in Grimmauld place…Ron, Hermione and Harry were all watching Jenny play the piano and singing…Jenny just now. Harry opened his eyes and saw April smiling slightly. "You can go Harry." She said happily. Harry looked at her confused and picked up his bag.

"Is that all?" He asked

"Yes, please practice emptying your mind when you have the chance, it's best if it's before you go to sleep but if you have to you can come down here to practice." April said. She turned and picked up the letter and started to open it.

"Thank you." Harry said before leaving the room. He actually felt happier then he usually did when he came out of Snape's Occlumency lessons. Harry put his wand in his bag and headed towards the common room.

"How was the lesson?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down.

"It was ok," Harry said, "Better then Snape's lessons." Harry started getting his homework out, he knew he had to do his homework quickly or it would just pile up and it had been bad last year when he was studying for OWLs, who knew what it would be like this year.

"Hey, any news on when the next quidditch practice is?" Ron asked.

"I haven't been able to speak to Katie yet but lets just say next Monday, I'll speak to Katie later." Harry said opening up his textbook. Ron was working his way through Grout's essay that was due in the next day.

"So, what exactly did Grout say was the best course of action?" Ron muttered.

"You should know, Ron." Hermione said,

"He isn't the one who's faced the giant." Harry said, Ron looked at Hermione with a 'so there' face.

"So?"

"Look it up in your text book, it's what it's there for." Hermione said as she finished her arithmancy work.

"Why? You know it all anyway so why spend hours looking it up when you know it anyway?" Ron asked. Harry tried to stifle a laugh but Hermione looked at him offended.

"Is that all you think I am? A walking encyclopaedia?" Hermione asked.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle thing." Harry said quickly, "Hermione, you know he didn't mean it like that." Hermione didn't look convinced. She got up and went to her dorm room. Harry sighed and looked at Ron slightly annoyed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You know how she's like." Harry said to him.

"Sorry it's just that-oh, never mind." Ron laboured on with his essay.

*    *    *    *

The weeks seemed to melt into each other and before anyone knew it was October. It turned out that Jenny was more then skilled on a broom, it just seemed to be part of her. She owned a nimbus three thousand, the new Nimbus broom but it still wasn't as good as Harry's firebolt but it was very good. Harry watched amazed during one practice as the three chasers sped down the pitch towards Ron, who was watching them carefully.

"Harry!" shouted Andrew Kirke. Harry turned and did a roll in mid air as a Bludger sped past him where his head had been seconds before.

"Sorry!" Jack Sloper said. Harry sighed and watched Andrew chase the bludger. He turned again and looked for the snitch he was supposed to be catching. Katie looked up at him and waved her hand. Harry dived towards her and cut in front of the chasers, they all dispersed quickly and Ginny started swearing at him.

"It might happen in a match and you have to be prepared if it does happen." Katie said coming to a stop next to Harry. 

"Heads up!" Jack shouted as a bludger made the three chasers and seeker fly away quickly.

"Will you two get control of the Bludger!" Katie shouted at them and flew off towards them. Harry laughed.

"So yeah," Harry said trying to continue Katie's small speech, "You have to think of things to do if someone stops in front of you, the first team we play is Ravenclaw." Harry said with a frown. "And Katie's told me that their team will be hard to beat this year." 

"Don't worry, we can take them on any day." Jenny said enthusiastically.

"Well actually, we would be ok if our beaters could actually aim properly and if our keeper learnt to actually save a couple of goals every so often." Ginny said.

"Ron's really good." Harry said. He saw the golden snitch heading towards them and then dart off to the side. "Hang on a second." Harry said not taking his eyes off the snitch. He darted after the snitch and caught it seconds before it started to change directions. Harry turned his broom and went back to Ginny and Jenny.

"Ok, what were we talking about?" Harry asked.

"Ron." Jenny said. 

"Oh yeah, I'll fill in for Katie while she's sorting out the beaters if you want." Harry said. Ginny and Jenny smiled and Ginny passed the Quaffle to Harry. Ron was back to attention and the two girls began doing some tricks that Katie had taught them and almost got the quaffle past Ron. He spun and hit the quaffle with his broom so it flew half way across the pitch. He grinned as Jenny zoomed off to get it and came back and he blocked the attempt to score again. There was a scream and they all turned to see Katie on the verge of hitting Jack with his own club.

"Yeah, our beaters are really getting better." Ginny said sarcastically, smirking at Harry. Jenny giggled and followed Ron and Harry to go and stop Katie from killing their beater.

~*~*~*~

A/N:- What do you think?


	10. Battle of the Exes

Harry and Katie stood in front of the other players in their team and looked each other. It was the first match and they both still felt a bit hesitant about their team. Their chasers were brilliant, the keeper was getting better and Jack's aim was getting a little better. Harry looked behind him and saw Ginny and Jenny both looking a bit pale.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Harry said to them.

"Yeah." Ginny said. "Can we switch positions?" Harry smiled and shook his head. They walked out onto the quidditch pitch.

"And here's the Gryffindor team, joint captains Potter and Bell, chasers Weasley and Marsden, Beaters Sloper and Kirke and King Weasley." Said the commentator. Ron went slightly red but at least being called King Weasley now boosted his confidence instead of making him shy.

"Captains please shake hands" said Madam Hooch. Katie shook hands with Cho Chang and shot into the air with the others. Cho and Harry looked at each other and then gripped each other's hands. Cho's eyes seemed to burn when she saw Harry. They both let go quickly and both went into the air. It felt so good to have the cold wind whipping his hair, he loved the tension of a game, it was completely different to the practices.

"Lets have a clean game." Madam hooch said. She blew her whistle.

"And they're off. Weasley catches the quaffle and passes it to Bell, it's intercepted by Corner-" Harry scanned the pitch for the snitch, he could see the red and blue blurs below him.

"So have you and your precious Hermione finally got together?" Cho said bitterly as she came up next to him. Harry glanced at her.

"I don't like Hermione like that." Harry snapped at Cho.

"Really because I heard that she's in love with you." Cho said. Harry looked at her confused and frowned.

"What?" Harry asked. "She's not in love with me." 

"Did you know I made Head Girl?" Cho said proudly.

"Well done, did you use your weeping charm to get it?" Harry said sarcastically. 

"No, I got head girl because I'm smart though I do get that from certain choices I made last year you could doubt that." Cho said angrily, she flicked her head and zoomed off. 

"She doesn't let anything go." Harry muttered as he started in the opposite direction.

"Marsden passes up to Weasley but Weasley doesn't catch it. Bell goes for it. Weasley hits the Quaffle with her broom and she scores!" Harry watched as the chasers zoomed after the Quaffle. He couldn't see the snitch for at least half an hour, by that time the score was fifty to a hundred and twenty to Ravenclaw. It was almost painful to watch as the Ravenclaws managed to score goal after goal. Cho really had gotten together a good team this year. Katie Bell was already out because she had been hit by a bludger from a Ravenclaw beater and the two remaining chasers were doing quite well. Jack kept missing the blue blurs of the Ravenclaw chasers and nearly hit Jenny several times.

He turned his gaze up and saw the snitch zoom past him. Harry turned his broom and shot after it. As he chased it he saw Cho chasing it from the opposite direction. She was concentrating as much as he was. Harry urged his broom on faster. He held his hand out as he came closer the snitch.

"It looks like there's going to be a head on collision with the seekers." Said the commentator. Cho looked at Harry slightly alarmed. The snitch flew over her as Harry rolled and Cho flew over the top of him with him hanging from his broom. It lasted only a few seconds and he rolled back up onto his broom and felt his hand close around the small, cold golden snitch.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!" screamed the commentator. Harry slowed down and grinned. "An amazing bit of flying by Potter and welcome back to the game." Harry flew down to where the Gryffindor team had been joined by Hermione and got off his broom.

"Well done." Hermione said hugging Harry tightly. Harry grinned, he couldn't get rid of it. 

"I thought we were gonna lose." Ron said, obviously relieved that they hadn't. Harry glanced over to Ginny and Jenny who were hugging each other happily and he caught a glance at Cho who was watching him and Hermione suspiciously but turned to Micheal Corner and let him kiss her. Harry was surprised that he really didn't care that she had someone else and he headed towards the changing room with the rest of the team.

"I'll see you in a bit then." Hermione said as she waited outside.

"Did you see Cho's face?" Ginny asked, "She was well annoyed."

"Yeah, I would be a bit bitter if my ex beat me." Ron said. "You showed her Harry." Ron clapped him on the back. Harry smiled and nodded. He glanced over to Jenny,

"You did really well for your first match." Harry said.

"Thanks." Jenny said slightly timidly

"Well at least you didn't end up in the hospital wing." Ginny said. Jenny grinned,

"Yeah." She said.

The whole school was talking about the match, mainly because it was the only topic worth talking about. Harry couldn't help but smile when people kept coming up to him and welcoming him back into the game. Every time Harry saw Cho in the corridors she completely ignored him. She couldn't ignore him however when Harry decided to get the DA together on the Thursday after. Every member of the DA that was still at school turned up. Harry decided to bringing Jenny along and they all sat in the room of Requirement excitedly. 

"So what are we learning today?" Padma Patil asked as she made a flock of birds come out of her wand.

"Show off." Pavarti muttered to Lavender about her sister. Lavender started giggling.

"Well I was going to let you guys decide. I have to get Jenny all up to date with what we've done." Harry said. 

"How about Patronus, we never got to finish it." Neville said.

"But I've already mastered Partonus." Cho said slightly snootily. 

"Then you can help the others." Harry said coldly, "You and Hermione." Cho looked at Hermione and glared at her. Hermione was slightly startled but nodded.

"Ok," Hermione said, "Actually, I think it would be better if you helped and I helped Jenny, Cho looks ready to kill me" Hermione added in a whisper to Harry. She looked worriedly at Cho. Harry nodded,

"Ok, yeah sure. Just tell Jenny everything we've been doing and then help her on Patronus or whatever she needs help on." Harry said. Hermione nodded and took Jenny away to the side.

"Well, you know what to do. Just say expecto Patronum." Harry said. The room was suddenly filled with people trying to produce patronuses, The jets of silver caused Harry to think he was dreaming slightly, everything was tinged with silver. Neville gave a shout of delight as a loin shot out of the end of his wand and Padma squealed with delight as her Patronus became corporeal but soon apologised non-stop as it hit Cho and knocked her over. Harry hid a smirk and turned to help Ron.

"Think of something really happy." Harry said.

"Like what?" Ron asked frustratedly.

"Like, when you won your first quidditch match?" Harry suggested. Ron smiled and closed his eyes.

"Expecto Patronum." Ron shouted as an owl that looked like a big version of Pig flew out of his wand. Ron opened his eyes and let out a moan of dismay. "It looks like Pig." He said slightly annoyed.

"Pig's cute." Ginny said

"Yeah but Hermione gets an otter, Harry gets a stag, even Cho gets a cool Patronus and I get Pig." Ron said waving a hand at his Patronus.

"Well at least you can get a patronus." Ginny snapped at him. She tried again but all she got was a silver wisp of mist. After an hour Harry felt quite proud at least half of the DA now had Patronuses. Jenny had also managed to summon a small patronus though it wasn't corporeal. 

"Ok, I think you can all leave now. I'll try and find something for us to practice on next meeting." Harry said. The DA broke apart and drifted into the hall outside talking excitedly.

"What are you going to get?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my worst fear is a dementor isn't it? So I'll just ask April or Professor Dumbledore if I they can find a Boggart for me." Harry said simply.

"I don't think Mum will do that." Jenny said frowning.

"Why?"

"Well, she says that she's never been able to face a boggart but you can ask Dumbledore, I'm sure he won't mind." Jenny said.

"Yeah, go and ask Dumbledore" Ron said,

"I don't know his password." Harry said.

"I'm sure one of the head students know it." Hermione said, "Why don't you just go and ask them?"

"Do you think that Cho Chang will give me the password to the headmaster's office?" Harry asked. Hermione scowled and started thinking about how they could get a boggart. This kept her pretty occupied until they reached the common room. 

"What exactly happened between you and Cho Chang?" Jenny asked curiously. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry carefully and Ginny cleared out her throat.

"She got a bit jealous." Harry said. Jenny looked at him curiously. 

"Of who?"

"Me" Hermione said quietly. Jenny looked surprised. "Anyway, I think I have an idea on how to get a Boggart." Hermione said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'll go to April and if she can't then I'll ask Fred and George." Hermione said like it was obvious. Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione with their mouths open slightly. "What? You think that now they've left school we're not allowed to ask for their help?" Hermione asked.

"But, how are they going to find a dementor or a boggart?" Ron asked in slight shock. A smile played on Hermione lips.

"Once you've gotten to know the Weasley twins, you begin to realise that nothing is impossible for them." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Hippocampus." Hermione stepped through the Portrait hole and wandered up to her room while Harry and Jenny followed. Ginny and Ron were still in a minor state of shock.

"Do you expect me to stay open all day?" The Fat lady asked. Ginny and Ron quickly went into the common room.

A/N:-So tell me what you think. I'll try and update sooner, i've been really busy and i've been deprived of sleep recently. I've only had 2 hours of sleep in 2 days


	11. Revelations All Round

"Um, what shall I call her?" Hermione said as they approached April's rooms that weekend. Ron shrugged,

"I always called her Jenny's mum." Ron said.

"Just call her April." Harry said. He knocked on the door and Jenny opened it.

"Harry." She said happily but when she saw Hermione and Ron her smiled wavered slightly. "Hermione, Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We could say the same for you." Hermione said.

"My mum is staying in these rooms so naturally, I have permission to stay here." Jenny said. Harry detected a slight frostiness on both the girls voices.

"Is she in?" Harry asked.

"No, she's in a meeting with the teachers. Apparently you-know-who has-" Jenny stopped and looked down the corridor. There were a few slytherins walking up from their common room so Jenny beckoned them in. Harry, Hermione and Ron went in and Jenny went to the piano and waved her wand. The books that were on the piano disappeared and Jenny sat down on a large bean bag that was near the fire place.

"You can sit down you know." Jenny said to the three who were standing by the door. Hesitantly Ron and Hermione went to a Chair each and Harry sat on a sofa.

"So what's the meeting about?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything but I think you guys should know. But you-know-who has been trying to recruit vampires and giants into his cause. He's already got the giants but the Vampires are being a bit more reluctant. They don't believe that he can offer fresh human blood all the time. They think that he'll be like the ministries around Europe and stop them from having any blood. Fudge hasn't been making it any easier." Jenny helped herself to a packet of fizzing whizbees that were lying on a small table in front of her. 

"Why, what's Fudge been doing?" Hermione asked. None of them liked the Minister of magic much.

"He's been sucking up to Dumbledore. Saying that he knew that Voldemort had returned but he didn't want to alarm anyone and he's been begging Dumbledore for help. And also, he's been keeping the aurors busy and watching everyone but naturally mum's got the aurors protecting instead. She says it's better if people are protected then if they are followed and left to die."

"How do you know all of this?" Ron asked. "I mean Hermione hasn't told us anything about this."

"That's because it hasn't been in the Prophet, Ron." Hermione said.

"Well my mum is head auror." Jenny reminded them.

"And she just tells you these things?" Harry asked. Jenny nodded.

"She doesn't see the point in hiding anything from me because she says I'll find out anyway because of the blood in me. Apparently my dad was a bit of a troublemaker and my mum wasn't much better." Jenny said staring into the packet of fizzing whizbees to see if there were any left. She was talking about everything like it was an everyday occurrence. Harry looked at his friends who were as amazed as he was that Jenny was freely giving away this information. Jenny tossed away the packet of fizzing whizbees and got up. "Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Um…no thanks." Ron said shaking his head. Hermione and Harry shook their heads as well. Jenny shrugged and left the room for a few minutes and returned with a sandwich.

"So, what does your mum think?" Hermione asked slowly.

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"Well, about everything that's going on." Hermione said like it was obvious.

"Well, she said it's a bit like when she was our age, all this stuff started happening and, well, no one was really prepared back then. She's got aurors tracking, protecting doing everything you can think of and she's working with the department of mysteries to develop some way of defeating Voldemort." Jenny told them. Harry shifted uncomfortably, he knew he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort and he hadn't shared that with his friends.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked. Harry glanced around the room curiously and caught sight of a flash of red in a photo that was just above the fireplace. Harry got up as Jenny started talking but stopped as she watched Harry walk to the photo and picked it up.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Harry stared at the photo, there were three girls standing in summer clothes laughing and waving at Harry. Harry recognised the blonde haired one as a younger version of April, the black haired one looked slightly familiar and the red haired girl, his mum. He looked at the other photos on the fireplace.

"Yeah well." Jenny started again, "I have no idea what they're developing." She looked uncomfortably at Harry.

"It's my mum." Harry said quietly. Ron looked a little surprised and Hermione stood up and had a look.

"She was so pretty." Hermione said, she put a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked over his shoulder at her. "People are right when they say you have your mum's eyes." Jenny looked away and stared at the table as she finished her sandwich. Ron felt himself go slightly red and he looked into the fireplace and scratched his head. Harry put the photo down and turned around. Hermione picked up the photo and frowned.

"That girl looks like Cho." Hermione said. Harry turned again and looked at the black haired girl and realised why she seemed so familiar.

"Jenny Chang." Jenny said quietly. "I also thought you might want to know that Dumbledore is appealing to have Sirius' name cleared. The Ministry are seriously considering clearing his name." Jenny trying to draw everyone's attention away from the photos as Harry caught a glimpse of one of her and her mum when Jenny was five. He gave a slight smirk and sat down.

"That's great." Harry said. "If Sirius' name is cleared then-"

"Just because he has his name cleared doesn't mean that everyone is going to believe he's innocent." Hermione said, "But it'd be great all the same." Jenny nodded slowly and Ron murmured an agreement. 

"Still, I think it would be great." Harry said. 

"How's your Occlumency going?" Jenny said quickly. Harry thought for a moment, was he improving? Well his scar was starting to stop prickling and Harry couldn't detect Voldemort's mood swings as much anymore.

"I think it's going ok," Harry said "Yeah, I'm definitely getting better" Hermione smiled at him proudly and Jenny gave a weak smile.

"That's great." Ron muttered. "Well, I have to go and do some homework" He said getting up and leaving. Harry and Hermione watched feeling slightly weird.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head and left the room.

"That was weird," Hermione said frowning. Harry frowned as well, Ron rarely just left what he was doing for homework.

"Do you think he's ok?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione said looking at the door.

"He fancies you." Jenny blurted out. Hermione and Harry both looked at her,

"He fancies who?" Hermione asked.

"He fancies you." Jenny said, "He's been trying to get your attention for ages." Jenny told them, Hermione scowled

"He has not and if he has, did he just tell you?" Hermione asked

"No, it's obvious." Jenny said, "I have been watching you guys for my mum since I got to school."

"That's ridiculous, Ron can't like me, I'm his friend." Hermione said stiffly. Harry could tell she felt awkward about it. "Besides I like someone else." Hermione said. Harry noticed Jenny's eyes narrow slightly but when he looked at her she was looking absently into the fire. She looked so pretty staring into the fire like that. Harry smiled to himself as he stared at Jenny.

"What's the time?" Harry asked the girls. Jenny looked at her watch.

"Nearly nine thirty." She said. Hermione looked slightly alarmed. 

"Damn, I have to patrol the corridors." Hermione said "Come on Harry, you have to get back to the common room." Harry reluctantly got up and followed Hermione out of the room. He looked back into the room before the door closed and saw Jenny tucking her hair behind her ear and then get up sadly.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room and sat on the sofa by the fire. He was debating whether or not he should get up and get his homework, he had done most of it, for a change, and nothing was due in until at least Wednesday. He decided to just sit on the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hi Harry." Said a girl sweetly. Harry felt the sofa dip and he opened his eyes to see Lavender and Pavarti sitting on either side of him.

"Hi." He said uncertainly.

"Where's Ron?" Lavender asked. Harry shrugged.

"How about Hermione?" Pavarti asked.

"She's patrolling the corridors." Harry said slightly worried about what the girls were up to. They both exchanged a look and Lavender smiled.

"Do you like Hermione Granger?" She asked eagerly. She had her legs tucked under her body like she was preparing to gossip. Harry sat up slightly straighter and looked at both girls. Pavarti was perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Um, in what way?" Harry asked, fully aware of the many meanings of that phrase. The girls giggled.

"Don't be stupid." Pavarti squealed, "You know, do you fancy her?"

"Why?" Harry asked,

"Just answer the question and then we'll tell you." Lavender said. Harry could almost swear they had some sort of psychic connection.

"Well, I don't fancy her but I love her like a sister." Harry said uncertainly. Lavender looked slightly shocked but Pavarti looked quite smug about it.

"I told you Lavender." Pavarti said, "Harry likes that fifth year girl."

"What?" Harry asked.

"But I thought that you and Hermione were a couple." Lavender said.

"No, we're just friends."

"Well from the way she talks about you it's no wonder that Lavender thinks otherwise." Pavarti said. "She really likes you." Harry looked at the two girls confused.

"But Ron and Hermio-"

"Ooo, does Ron like Hermione?" Pavarti asked.

"Well according to Jenny he does," Harry said uncertainly.

"That's that girl's name" Lavender said. "Well, yeah it's obvious Ron likes Hermione." Pavarti slid off the arm of the sofa and sat next to Harry as well.

"Do you think they'll get together?" she asked Harry. Harry opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't think of anything.

"Don't be stupid. You heard Hermione, she thinks she's in love with Harry." Lavender said then immediately put a hand to her mouth. Pavarti looked completely shocked.

"She what?" Harry asked staring at Lavender.

"Nothing, ignore everything I just said, come on Pavarti." Lavender said getting up and dragging Pavarti to the girl's dormitories. Pavarti looked slightly annoyed like she wanted to talk a little more but reluctantly followed. Harry stared after the girls.

"What's up?" Ginny said taking the space that Lavender had just vacated, "what did the gossip girls want?" Harry shook his head slightly.

"Just telling me the latest gossip." Harry said quickly. Ginny looked at Harry sceptically.

"I don't think so." Ginny said, "They don't normally talk to anyone like you unless they have a good reason to." Harry nodded, that was true. He turned to Ginny and looked into her eyes.

"Do you think Hermione loves me?" He asked frowning. Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Where did you hear that from?" Ginny asked.

"Just something I heard." Harry said. Ginny frowned.

"Don't tell Hermione, she's trying to think about whether it's best to tell you and it's killing her that Ron might fancy her and she's noticed how you and Jenny flirt and she's getting jealous and…don't say anything about it." Ginny said, 

"I don't flirt with Jenny," Harry said scowling. Ginny smirked.

"Sure you don't" Ginny said.


	12. Replacements

The next few weeks were quite awkward for Harry, the new knowledge that Hermione was in love with him made him feel slightly awkward and what made it worse was Ron always asking what was wrong. Harry noticed that Lavender was staying quite quiet and Ginny always seemed to wander off with Jenny when Harry wanted to talk to the blond haired girl. Harry soon learned to cope with it all and to top it all off his Occlumency apparently wasn't working as he started having weird dreams again.

"Look, apparently the Ministry has offered the Goblin's a new deal to keep them on their side." Hermione said pointing out the article in the Prophet at Lunch time. Ron, who was sitting next to her, peered at it briefly and grunted.

"Nothing interesting then?" Ron asked. He stared at some homework he still had to do, "How do you stun a Troll?"

"Use wingardium Leviosa on it's club" said Harry smirking slightly, remembering his first year when Ron and himself had fought a mountain troll to save Hermione.

"Yeah, but Grout won't want that." Ron said. He scribbled it down anyway and then rolled up his parchment that was strewn across the table.

"I don't think he'll want the grease smears all over your work either." Hermione said frowning. Ron shrugged,

"Oh well, his problem." Ron said.

"What if you get a detention?" Hermione snapped at him.

"I haven't gotten a detention for over a year now and if I do I lose my badge Harry becomes prefect, what's the problem?" Ron asked like it wasn't a big deal though Harry knew that for once Ron liked being slightly better then Harry. Harry didn't really mind and he felt quite proud for Ron.

"But Grout is quite strict. He's given three Slytherins, five Hufflepuffs and eight Gryffindors detentions in the past month" Hermione said scowling

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"When you've shared a dorm with Lavender and Pavarti, you tend to pick up bits of gossip." Hermione said.

"But that still-"

"There's a Quidditch practice tonight by the way." Harry said trying to stop them bickering.

"We're playing Slytherin next aren't we?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it turns out that Draco is back on the team. Though half the team was cursed before he got back on." Harry said.

"Suspicious isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit worried because our beaters are a bit-" He left the rest of that unsaid "And we have new chasers, the Slytherins can be quite vicious." Harry said.

"But the match isn't for another few months yet so no worries mate." Ron said. He stuffed all his things into his bag and filling his mouth with food.

"I suppose." Harry said frowning slightly. A silence fell upon the three as they sat and ate their food.

"Are you two going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked the boys.

"Of course." Ron said with a smile, "when do we never go to Hogsmeade?"

"I was just wondering because there is the whole thing with Voldemort…Oh Ron grow up." Hermione snapped as Ron gave a shudder.

"Yeah, well I'll probably have April tagging along with me." Harry said.

"But that will mean that Jenny can come with you." Ron said suggestively with a grin. He was met by two slightly annoyed stares. Ron glanced at Hermione and then at Harry. "Ok, I get why Harry would be annoyed but why are you annoyed?" Ron asked turning back to Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her books and left the hall. Ron stared with her mouth open.

"Shut your mouth, it's disgusting." Harry said frowning slightly.

"Oh, sowwy." Ron said as he swallowed his lunch. "So, what was that about?" Ron asked a bit more quietly.

"Oh, nothing." Harry said. He didn't really want to tell Ron that Hermione, Harry's best friend, was in love with him, Harry. He didn't want to see Ron's face if in fact the rumours were true, that Ron fancied Hermione.

"What, you can tell me. I'm your best mate." Ron said. Harry frowned and then nodded.

"Well, Hermione…ask your sister." Harry said, not wanting to hurt Ron. Ron looked slightly annoyed then stood up to look for Ginny. Ginny was just walking in with Jenny, they had grown quite close recently, which suited Ginny just fine, they had their heads bent inwards slightly in a way that reminded Harry or Fred and George before they caused trouble. Some people, including Harry, had noticed that they often disappeared and soon after they reappeared something would go bang or a couple of Slytherins would break out in spots.

"HEY GINNY, JENNY, OVER HERE!" Ron shouted. Ginny looked up and went to where Ron and Harry were sitting. Ginny and Jenny ran over and smiled sweetly at Harry. This caused Harry to get slightly suspicious.

"What do you want?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well, we were wondering if-" Ginny looked at Jenny and grinned, "Can we borrow your map and Invisibility cloak?"

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously. Jenny and Ginny looked at each other again and both burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Please Harry." Jenny said pouting slightly. Harry frowned and then nodded.

"Alright but when do you need it?" Harry asked. Jenny grinned. Harry stared at her, ignoring Ginny at first.

"We need it tonight. We'll only need it for about an hour. We promise we'll put it back." Ginny said.

"I already said yes didn't I?" Harry snapped, not meaning to. Ginny frowned but Jenny gave Harry and happy smile.

"Thanks." She said, "Come on Ginny." The two girls got up and started whispering quickly again as they left the hall.

"Strange." Ron muttered.

* * *

"Jack, please try and improve your aim." Katie said tiredly at Jack after he had narrowly missed Ginny with a bludger then accidentally let go of his bat causing Harry to lose track of the snitch.

"Sorry Katie." Jack said, "but my hands are completely numb."

"Well, we might have to play Slytherin in these conditions so next time get some gloves." Katie snapped at him. Andrew sniggered. His aim had been getting better and better and he was becoming the same standard as Fred or George Weasley.

"Ok, end practice." Harry said, seeing the tiredness in Katie's face. Katie gave him a grateful smile and the entire team were all landing back on the ground when the Slytherin team appeared.

"How's the Weasel king and his faithful subjects?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said back.

"I'm doing great thanks. And how are your faithful followers? Deatheaters I believe." Ron snapped back. Malfoy looked slightly surprised, Ron never stuck up for himself. The Gryffindor team returned to their common room frozen to the bone but in a good mood, the only two that didn't seem affected by the weather was Ginny and Jenny. They were talking as quickly as they had earlier at lunch.

"What if they catch us?" Jenny asked.

"You're not backing out now are you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think it's brilliant. Are you sure you can get all of them?"

"With your help yes, of course." Ginny said grinning.

"What are you two on about?" Ron asked. Ginny and Jenny looked at him innocently.

"Nothing." Ginny said. Ron looked at Ginny suspiciously.

"I have seen that look too many times to be fooled by it." Ron said.

"We were just planning what we were going to get people for Christmas." Jenny lied.

"It's still only October." Harry said slightly bemused.

"Nothing wrong with planning early is there Jenny?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"Nope." Jenny said innocently. "Can you give us your cloak and stuff in a little bit please?" Jenny said giving Harry a sweet smile. Harry took an extraordinarily long breath.

"Yeah, sure just come and find me when you want it." Harry said. Jenny grinned and gave him a quick hug before running after Ginny, who had gone to their dorm room.

"I swear, Ginny is going to be exactly like Fred and George." Ron said collapsing into a seat next to Hermione.

"Quidditch practice good?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah it went ok until the Slytherins turned up at the end." Ron said.

"They didn't put you down again did they?" Hermione said sympathetically.

"They did but it didn't matter." Ron said,

"He stood up for himself." Harry said sitting on a chair opposite them. Hermione glanced at Harry and turned her attention back to Ron.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Ron and Harry frowned.

"It's still really early though" Harry said.

"Who's going to help me with my homework?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a smile and left. Harry's frown deepened, Hermione had been a bit cold to him, why?

"Hey Harry." Ginny said jumping up on him suddenly. Harry jumped slightly and looked at Ginny. She seemed to be holding something behind her back.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said.

"Can we have your cloak and map now?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Harry said. He got up and started for his dorm room. He was followed by Ginny and Jenny joined them nearer the steps.

"I can't wait to see their faces." Jenny whispered to Ginny, Ginny giggled slightly.

"I know, it's going to be great." Ginny whispered back. Harry looked behind him and saw the two girls acting innocently. He pushed his door open and went to his trunk the girls sat on his bed and looked into a bag that Ginny was holding.

"So there's definitely enough?" Jenny whispered.

"Yep, give or take a few." Ginny said. Harry pulled out his cloak and got his map out of his trunk.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Ginny said. "Thanks for the cloak." She made to grab it but Harry pulled it just out of reach.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Harry said. Jenny and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny grinned but Jenny frowned.

"No." Jenny said urgently to Ginny like they were having a psychic conversation like the ones that Pavarti and Lavender often had. Ginny nudged Jenny forwards and Jenny looked at Harry slightly shyly.

"I'll see you downstairs." Ginny said cheekily. She left the room before Jenny had time to say anything.

"Seriously, what are you two up to?" Harry asked Jenny, pretending to be the responsible older brother type figure. Jenny smiled slightly, her giggliness seemed to have evaporated the moment Ginny had left.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" Jenny said seriously. Harry nodded. Jenny waved a hand for him to bend over slightly so she could whisper in his hear. Instead of being told what was going on Jenny kissed Harry's cheek softly as grabbed his cloak and map before disappearing like the speed of light. Harry blinked a few times trying to register what had just happened. Jenny had kissed him, sure it hadn't been a kiss on the lips but just a kiss on the cheek but still. A grin spread over his face and Harry lay down on his bed thinking about Jenny. Harry couldn't even think of anyone better then her, sure he'd only known her for a while but still. Everything about her seemed to make Harry smile, her voice, figure, appearance the way she was hyper around Ginny but shy around Harry.

Soon Harry fell asleep in his bed without changing out of his quidditch robes. He was standing in an abandoned house staring at a wall covered in bits of Parchment. There were hundreds, no thousands of names on the wall but at the very top of the wall were four names written in silver ink, GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, SALAZAAR SLYTHERIN, HELGA HUFFLEPUFF and ROWENA RAVENCLAW. Harry looked down the section of the wall that had GRYFFINDOR and SLYTHERIN.

"I must know what was in that prophecy." Muttered Harry to himself but it wasn't Harry's voice, it was a deeper, more snake like voice. Harry's gaze came to the bottom of the SLYTHERIN line and he held out his wand. There was a name written there, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, Harry crossed it out with his wand and in it's place wrote LORD VOLDEMORT.

Harry bolted awake breathing quickly. That dream hadn't been a bad one but it was still enough to make Harry's scar burn. He touched it delicately and tried to calm his breathing.

"Shit." Harry said.


	13. Not Just You

Harry banged on the door to the classroom that April was using.

"What are you doing past curfew Potter?" sneered Snape behind Harry. Harry spun around.

"I needed to speak to April"

"Miss. Marsden to you and I do not think that it would be wise-" Snape started to say.

"I had another dream." Harry snapped at Snape. Snape went pale but before he could say anything the door opened and April appeared in the doorway.

"Harry." She said surprised then looked up and saw Snape. "Snivellus." Snape's lips went very thin and he clenched his knuckles. "Harassing my godson are you?" Snape let out a shaky breath.

"Any more attitude like that Potter and I might help you fail my potions class." He said. He looked up at April and didn't say anything, he just left and went towards the dungeons.

"But I didn't do anything." Harry said confused.

"Don't worry about him." April said, "Why did you come to see me?"

"I had another dream." Harry said quickly. April looked slightly alarmed and closed the door.

"What about?"

"Well nothing important but it was in this old room and there was a wall full of names, they could have been family trees but there were the names of the Hogwarts founders at the top and right at the bottom was Voldemort's name, I didn't see any other names but he said something about the prophecy." Harry said quickly. April scowled and nodded.

"The Prophecy." She said quietly. "The stupid thing." She wandered over to a desk and opened a drawer and wrote a note on a piece of Parchment.

"Castra!" April said loudly. The house elf slipped into the room discretely. "Give this to Dumbledore." April said handing the house elf the letter. He nodded and left the room, "Where's Shoner?" April asked Harry curiously.

"Oh, he's at Grimmauld place. I asked him to stay there and keep Sirius company and to help look after the place because Kreacher is a bit useless." Harry said. April smirked and sighed. She looked at her desk and her eyes darted over everything on the slightly messy desk. She frowned then opened a few drawers and sighed as she pulled out a photo. She went to Harry and told him to sit down. April sat next to Harry and handed him the photo.

"This was your first photo." April said. Harry stared at the photo. He was in the young April's arms, the young April was holding him and wiggling a finger in he belly and laughing lightly at the baby. Harry smiled and put a hand on the photo.

"You were really pretty." Harry said looking at April. She laughed.

"Pretty? That was your mum, she had the beauty, Jenny had the brains and I had the popularity." April said. "Only thing was your mum only had eyes for your dad, even before they started dating each other." April looked at the photo sadly, "Hours before this photo was taken, Voldemort had attacked your house and tried to kill your parents just as you were born." Harry stared at April.

"He attacked while I was born?" Harry asked. April nodded,

"Of course Dumbledore came to the rescue and we had Mrs. Potter there as well." April said.

"My mum?" Harry asked.

"Your grandma." April said, "It was quite eventful." April said smiling, "and then there was the whole thing with you and that damn snitch that used to belong to James."

"You mean this?" Harry asked, he put his hand into pocket and pulled out the snitch, he liked to keep it close as he felt some sort of connection with his dad whenever he touched it. April took it and stared at it.

"That drove L-" April stopped and bit her lip. "It drove your mum mad but it was the only thing that would keep you quiet." April seemed to be enjoying telling Harry all this. "And I want you to know something that was your mum's greatest secret before she died." April said. Harry looked at April curiously. "If it hadn't been for Voldemort you would have had a brother or a sister." Harry thought he'd misheard. He didn't respond for a while but when he was totally sure of what April had said he looked at her in shock.

"Did my dad know?" Harry asked.

"Last time I saw him? No but I suspect he was told." April said. Harry felt a surge of anger rise in him, he knew it was his own anger and he stood up wanting to punch something. He had always had sympathy for being orphaned and he had always felt lonely and in some ways an odd one out at Hogwarts and before that and now he found out he could have had a companion, a younger sibling! Harry turned around and kicked Jenny's beanbag angrily.

"Harry." April said slightly alarmed. She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what it would feel like." Harry turned on April.

"You didn't grow up not knowing your parents." Harry shouted, "and I discover that my mum was pregnant again when she was killed! I could have had a friend for life if-" Harry couldn't carry on he was so angry.

"You think I don't know what it's like to lose people I love?" April asked the young boy. He was almost half her age and he seemed to think he felt more then April. "I lost one of my best friends and your mum's parents when I was seventeen, I lost my sister otherwise known as your mum, my fiancé, two friends and my own parents when I was twenty. I've seen things you couldn't imagine Harry so stop this sympathy route I've heard so much about, you're not the only one who have lost ones you've loved to Voldemort and what makes it worse is that you may have lost your parents to Voldemort. Voldemort killed almost all my friends and family himself." April said angrily at the slightly stunned teenager. Harry looked at April in surprise. Her eyes so bright it was like they were on fire.

"Lily, James and Sirius were the only people in my life who made it worth living, can you imagine what it felt like for me to lose them ALL in less then twenty four hours? The only reason I carried on was because I found out I was pregnant and because Remus returned from wherever he was so why make such a big fuss about Voldemort making your life hell? Don't you ever give a thought to those outside the castle? Many people would love to get their revenge on Voldemort because they've lost a lot more then parents, look at Susan Bones but it just so happens that you are the only one with the power to destroy him, the only one with enough nerve." Harry looked at April with a new respect. He had never thought about anything she had just said, of course others would have lost loved ones to Voldemort. Harry's anger seeped away from his body and he stared at April. He could see tears in her eyes and she was shaking slightly.

"Get to your common room quickly. Come back tomorrow for your Occlumency lesson." April said quietly. Harry nodded and started for the door.

"April." Harry said quietly, not wanting to anger her any more.

"What Harry?" She snapped.

"Who's Jenny's dad?" Harry asked. "Does he know about Jenny?"

"He knows about Jenny but he doesn't know she's his daughter. Now go Harry." April said. Harry nodded quickly and left the room. Harry ran to his dorm as quickly as he could and had a glass of water from the jug that was on the windowsill next to Neville's bed. He drank it quickly and looked out over the frosted grounds.

Everything had gone from his mind, the dream, Jenny, Hermione and Quidditch and April's words filled his head. He had never heard anyone spill their heart out like that before, never had anyone tell him to just be quiet. It was quite shocking and it had shaken Harry slightly. Of course other people had lost friends and family, Harry knew that, but it had never struck him how selfish he was actually being until he met April. Of course April now had Sirius back but they didn't seem to like each other. Wormtail was still alive but Harry very much doubted that April wanted to see him after what he did. Harry pressed his forehead against the window.

Ron gave a snore and Harry heard Dean turn in his bed. Harry stared towards the whomping willow and saw someone sitting in one of it's branches. Harry screwed up his eyes and saw the moon shining against the person's blond hair. There was another figure below it, a figure with bright red hair, handing the figure in the tree a large bag. Jenny, Harry guessed it was her, took the bag and tied it to the topmost branches of the whomping Willow before jumping out moments before the willow came back to life. The two disappeared and Harry looked slightly surprised.

Harry turned towards his bed and realised he still wore his quidditch robes. He quickly changed and climbed into his bed. Harry's mind, again wandered to what Dumbledore had told him the previous year about a power that Harry possessed and Voldemort did not. It had been his heart that had saved Harry. What did that mean? What did his heart do? What was one of the most powerful things in the world, what was behind the locked door at the department of mysteries? Harry thought of everything that he had that Voldemort didn't, friends, a sort of family, loyalties, Dumbledore. Which one did Dumbledore mean? The department of mysteries couldn't keep any of those things locked up. Harry turned over and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	14. Return of the Weasley Pranks

"Harry, wake up." Ron said shaking Harry awake, "Ten minutes until classes."

"Wha-" Harry said rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bed.

"You got ten minutes until Transfiguration." Ron said. Harry started in alarm and got out of bed and quickly got changed. As he walked down to the Great hall to get something to eat really quickly the events from the previous night came floating into his mind and Harry suddenly became quite depressed.

"You're a bit late up," Hermione said to Ron and Harry as they walked over to her. She was scanning the pages of the daily Prophet for some news.

"It wasn't my fault, had to wake up Harry." Ron said. Hermione glanced at Harry and nodded before returning to the newspaper. Harry decided to ignore Hermione's strange behaviour towards him and hastily stuffed some toast into his mouth.

"Anything new?" Ron asked.

"It's why it's called the news Ron." Hermione said not looking at Ron as she turned a page.

"But is there anything new in it?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and closed the paper.

"No, just a bit more on the goblins, a couple of pages of obituaries. Hannah Abbott's brother was killed last night." Hermione said in a hushed voice. Ron and Harry instinctively looked over to the Hufflepuff table but couldn't see Hannah Abbott.

"She's not here. She's with Ernie in their common room apparently." Hermione hissed at them, trying to stop them staring.

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"I heard Professor Sprout talking about it to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"I didn't know you gossiped." Ron said cheekily. Hermione looked at him in disdain as she could see bits of food in his mouth.

"I don't, I just share information." Hermione said

"Also known as Gossiping." Ron pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration." Hermione said getting up,

"Urgh, lesson with the Slytherins." Ron said in horror as he thought about their lesson that they had with a few Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Harry followed the two slowly, he was tired, depressed and he wasn't in the mood to put up with Malfoy's remarks. As the three took their place in the transfiguration lesson he got his wand out and _Advanced Transfiruration for NEWT level Students_. He saw Hannah Abbott walk into the room looking teary and holding onto Ernie Macmillan's hand tightly.

"Today we will be begin work on Human transfigurations." McGonagall said. "I will be asking you to work in threes and to pay close attention because human Transfiguration can be very dangerous when cast by an incompetent spell caster." Hermione looked alert and listened as McGonagall told them the correct wand movement to turn a human into an inanimate object.

"Concentrate on the object you wish to turn your partner into and flick your wand like so-" McGonagall showed them the correct wand movement, "Miss. Brown, would you kindly come and let me show the class." Lavender went white and walked to the front so McGonagall could show the class how to transfigure a human.

"Now there's no need to worry" McGonagall said, Lavender quickly turned into a radio that began to crackle. "Now to turn Miss. Brown back just tap the object with your wand." McGonagall tapped the radio and Lavender Brown looked pale and was clutching a table tightly. "Thank you Miss. Brown, ten points to Gryffindor, now please get into your groups and begin practicing. If you encounter some trouble do not hesitate to ask for help." McGonagall said as she began to wander the room.

"I'll go first." Hermione said eagerly. She looked at Ron hopefully.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You can be the test subject." Harry said to him.

"Why me?"

"Don't you trust me?" Hermione asked.

"No, its just that-" Ron didn't finish the sentence as a loud bang filled the room. Everyone turned to stare at Draco Malfoy who looked slightly charred and was holding a rubber chicken in his hand. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered slightly though they tried not to. Pansy Parkinson squealed slightly and looked at Malfoy worriedly.

"Malfoy" McGonagall said slightly angrily. "What are you doing? Where is your wand?" Malfoy lifted the Chicken, "That is not your wand." Malfoy looked at it and jumped slightly.

"Where's my wand?" Malfoy shouted at Crabbe and Goyle. They just shrugged.

"I'll turn it back." Pansy said quickly. She waved her wand and there was another bang and Pansy was holding a limp haddock. Everyone started laughing, even Harry had to laugh as suddenly all the Slytherin's wands turned into various objects. McGongall looked ready to lose her head.

"Fake wands." Ron sniggered to Harry and Hermione while clutching his side. Hermione was laughing herself but was trying not to show it and failing.

When Transfiguration was over Harry could see every Slytherin looking slightly burned like Malfoy and his cronies had been in Transfiguration. The only ones that didn't look harmed were the ones who hadn't used their wands. During the break Harry saw a group of Slytherins talking. Half of them looked like nothing had happened to them and took their wands out hesitantly and looked at them.

"I found them!" shouted a small Slytherin second year. All the Slytherins followed this small boy out of the courtyard. The other students followed as well, curious to see what everything was about. Harry and his friends followed to see a few Slytherins attempting to get near the whomping Willow but getting a fist like branch in their stomach. Harry soon saw what the boy had found. Hanging from the branches of the whomping willow like small lanterns were the wands of every member of the Slytherin house.

"What-how-" Malfoy said angrily. Ginny, Jenny and Luna walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all looking very confused.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said smiling. Jenny was laughing and Luna had a faint smile.

"What do you mean thanks?" Harry asked.

"Ginny came up with this really good idea." Jenny said, she had calmed slightly and Harry saw her go slightly red when she looked at Harry. "Fred and George would be proud." Jenny said holding a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny looked touched and burst out laughing with Jenny, both unable to keep a straight face.

"It is a little funny isn't it?" Luna said dreamily. "I wonder how the wands got up there." Harry suddenly understood. That's why Jenny had been in the Whomping willow last night.

"You two-" Harry said surprised. Ginny nodded

"What is going on?" Said Snape pushing several students aside.

"Sir, our wands are in the Whomping Willow" shouted a seventh year student. Snape looked into the tree and his gaze immediately went to Harry. Harry looked slightly confused but then Snape turned and got his wand out.

"Accio" He said. The wands all detached themselves from the tree and flew at Snape. They landed in a pile at his feet. "Everyone get to their lessons, Slytherins please collect your wands from here." Everyone started to disperse, whispering and laughing about what had just happened.

"It has to be a Weasley," Harry heard a Ravenclaw whisper. A few people looked at Harry and Ron. Ron looked at them clueless and turned to Harry.

"Why does everyone think it was me?" Ron asked.

"That wasn't a very good trick." Hermione said, "some people got hurt trying to fight the whomping willow."

"They were Slytherins, Hermione." Ron said. "They deserve all they get."

By the end of the day everyone was talking about the incident that morning and most people said that it had the Weasley mark all over it. Only thing was that most people thought it was Ron and as much as he liked the attention he was scared of getting told off. Of course no one seemed to think of Ginny or Jenny. If Harry hadn't known it was them he would have thought it might be them, Ginny was a female version of her twin brothers, just waiting to escape. The Corridor where a small part of Fred and George's swamp seemed a lot more crowded and many people were again talking of Fred and Georges many exploits the previous year, even if they had gone. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room doing their homework when Ginny sat down angrily and crossed her arms. Jenny came over casually and sat down next to Ginny. As soon as she caught Harry's eyes she went red.

"You'd think that Fred and George were back with all the commotion wouldn't you?" Ginny asked, "Do you know how long it took to plan that?"

"A few days?" Ron asked, not looking up from his work.

"No, three weeks, we had to count every Slytherin-"

"Then order the wands from your brothers" Jenny finished for Ginny. The fire immediately roared to life and two figures stepped out. Everyone stared at the fireplace and saw two red headed men standing in the fireplace with bright green blazers. They both had identical cheek grins. These were two faces that Harry hadn't seen in a long time.

"Where's our sister?" said George happily. Ginny's face lit up.

"Ginny!" George said,

"Jenny!" Fred said. They both held their arms out expecting a hug. When the girls didn't go to them, the twins went to the girls.

"I'm so proud." George said hugging Ginny tightly. Everyone stood in shock but Hermione just looked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked frowning slightly, "Are you allowed?"

"Of course we are." Fred said, "We're here to ask if the plan worked?" He looked at Jenny and Ginny.

"Of course." Ginny said. Fred and George grinned even more.

"Everyone in Gryffindor gets a free item from our shop in the summer if these two managed to pull of a few more pranks." George shouted to the whole Gryffindor common room. Everyone cheered and the portrait hole opened and Katie Bell and her group of friends walked in.

"Fred, George." Katie said slightly shocked but she was smiling.

"Katie my dear." George said exuberantly.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, receiving a quick but what looked like a passionate kiss from George. She blushed slightly and grinned none the less.

"Just congratulating my sister," George told Katie,

"Well, we have more items to develop. Good luck you two." Fred said waving to Ginny and Jenny. He stepped into the fire and disappeared. George gave them all a wave as well and followed Fred's example. Once they were gone the whole common room started talking quickly. Katie Bell was bombarded by questions from her friends and Ginny and Jenny were swept up into a tide of talk from other Gryffindors. Ron, Harry and Hermione were slightly speechless.

"Whoa." Ron said after a while.

"I know." Harry said.

"Mum is going to kill me." Ron said going slightly white.

"Why would she do that?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"Because I'm supposed to be looking after Ginny aren't I? And if she becomes like Fred and George-" Ron pulled a finger across his throat pretending to have his throat slit.

"That ridiculous, that won't happen." Hermione said, "Well not because of your mum, anyway." Ron dropped his hand.

"What, so you think I'm going to be killed another way?" Ron asked.

"Of course, your mum would never kill you." Hermione said smiling. "I don't feel like working anymore." She said. Harry and Ron looked at each other surprised.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"I don't feel like working." Hermione said, "I've got to have a break sometimes besides since last year I haven't really felt my enthusiasm as much as I used to but I'm still working hard." Harry and Ron couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Well, I have work to do." Ron said, "An essay for Snape, an essay for McGonagall, I have to practice three counter jinxes for Grout and an essay for Flitwick." Hermione looked at Harry.

"Same." Harry said sympathetically, "minus the counter Jinxes." Hermione looked slightly annoyed and sat in her chair looking sulky. Harry sat down and as he started on his homework his bad mood returned when Jenny reminded him that he had an Occlumency lesson that he was late for.


	15. Girl Troubles

"Too much homework, too much homework." Ron repeated to himself as he stared blankly at an empty piece of parchment with only a scribbled title. Over the past month he had really gained confidence, so much confidence that Harry and Hermione were starting to think that Ginny had drugged him. Harry didn't feel as awkward around Hermione any more but when they were on their own he would often feel a rising sense of guilt and awkwardness. Hermione hadn't said a thing about her loving Harry and Harry was starting to wonder whether it was actually true.

"If you actually do your homework then maybe there'll be less." Hermione said sarcastically. Ron looked at Hermione like that was an impossible suggestion.

"My schedule is too full" Ron said simply. Hermione looked like she was going to say something back at Ron but Harry gave her a waning look and she closed her mouth and returned to her book. Ron wrote down a few words then sighed,

"I can't do this" Ron said putting his quill down. He turned to Harry, making Harry feel suddenly under the spotlight. "How's Jenny?" Ron asked. Harry thought he saw Hermione tense slightly.

"She's alright." Harry said. In truth he hadn't really spoken to Jenny much for a month or so. Harry had been busy with Occlumency, homework and various other activities while Jenny had quickly become one of the most famous girls in school. Along with Ginny and Luna, the three girls had quickly replaced Fred and George. Jenny and Ginny were constantly scheming but amazingly they never got caught. Luna would often help them if they planned on doing something that was a little more complex. In the time since the Whomping Willow incident the Ravenclaws had their robes dyed pink, the Hufflpuffs password had been changed and the Slytherins just got joke after joke. Of course everyone knew that Ginny and Jenny were to blame but no one could quite figure out how they found out the passwords to the other houses and how they got in without anyone noticing. Harry of course knew because they asked for his invisibility cloak so often that Harry just let them take it when they wanted.

"You going to ask her out?" Ron asked. Harry went slightly red and looked at Ron.

"What makes you think I'm going to ask her out?" Harry asked.

"Oh please." Hermione said deciding to take part in this conversation. "You are constantly staring at her and you flirt with her continuously."

"I don't flirt." Harry said.

"Ok, you don't but you're constantly offering to help her out and you nearly cursed Dean when he partnered with her in the DA last week." Hermione said. Harry had to exercise a lot of self control not to curse Dean that day. "What do you like about her? She's a troublemaker." Hermione said coldly.

"No she isn't." Harry said, feeling the need to defend Jenny.

"She is, you've heard Ginny going on about everything they've managed to do in the past month and a half. I think you were better off with Cho. Ginny and Jenny, those two are like the female Fred and George" Hermione said heatedly. Harry looked at Hermione very annoyed and was about to snap back at her and got to his feet as she did too.

"Thank you Hermione." Ginny said behind her. Ginny was grinning broadly while Jenny looked quite pleased with herself. Hermione turned and looked slightly horrified in case she'd been heard.

"Well, what do you expect when she's related to them." Ron asked Hermione. He was scowling slightly. Hermione looked at Ron and got up annoyed.

"You're going to take sides, fine." Hermione said to Ron.

"There aren't any sides, I'm just stating the truth." Ron said with his mouth open in shock. Hermione turned on her heel and went to her dorm. Harry glared after Hermione and then fell back into the seat. Ginny was looking to the girl's staircase and then at Harry.

"I'll go and see if she's alright." Ginny said.

"You do that." Harry muttered angrily.

"Come on Jenny." Ginny said tugging on Jenny's arm. Jenny gave Harry a sad smile and followed Ginny.

"I'm going to Occlumency." Harry said picking up his wand and heading out of the common room.

"You're early Harry." April said slightly surprised when she opened the door. Harry stormed into the room, "I see you're not in a good mood though."

"Good powers of observation." Harry grumbled. "Can we just have my lesson?" April looked at Harry and shook her head.

"Not now, you're too angry." April said, "but I do have some news which may cheer you up." Harry crossed his arms impatiently.

"What?" Harry asked rudely, he didn't mean to be rude but he'd just had a bit of an argument with his best friend.

"I've just gotten information from Dumbledore that Sirius' name has been cleared. It'll be in the prophet tomorrow." April said. She was trying to look annoyed but Harry could see a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Harry's anger evaporated.

"He is?" Harry asked amazed, "How?"

"Well, after the rise of Voldemort the Ministry began to think over some of your other stories and when Remus agreed to be fed Veritaserum they believed him. Of course he left out all the bits about Sirius being an animagus." April suddenly looked annoyed again.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked slightly amazed.

"No, you'd think he'd have the decency to tell me that the Marauders were animagus, after all I have a feeling that your mum knew and now he's coming back to me asking if-" April caught herself before she told Harry everything.

"Ask you what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, just some of our history." April said, "I haven't had anyone to talk about this kind of thing for a long time and Jenny can only take so much. Of course I talk to Remus and one of my other friends but they don't understand."

"But Sirius' name is cleared?" Harry asked happily.

"Yes, but remember just because it's cleared doesn't mean that people will forgive him until they see Peter and I have to admit I don't fully believe it myself." April told Harry, "Now, why are you angry?" Harry looked at April deciding whether he should trust her. In the past few months she had been nothing short of a mother figure, normally Harry would tell Sirius but as he wasn't around to tell and April was-

"I had a small fight with Hermione." Harry said at last. April looked concerned, she knew how close Ron, Harry and Hermione were.

"Why?"

"She doesn't know why I like Jenny so much and I suppose she could be jealous because I've been told Hermione loves me but because she hasn't said that to me I don't know and it's annoying me. Ron wants me to ask out Jenny but Hermione doesn't and says that I was better when I was with Cho Chang-"

"You dated Cho Chang?" April asked surprised. Harry looked at her, "Sorry, continue."

"But I don't like Cho anymore and I really like Jenny and I think she likes me, I'm not sure and I want to ask her out but I can't and I don't want to unless Hermione's alright with it but she obviously isn't." Harry said. "Normally I'd ask Sirius for advice but he's nowhere around." Harry's anger was starting to return to him.

"Your powers of deduction is better then your dad's" April said with a smirk. "Is that what's wrong, girl troubles? I think it's best you didn't ask Sirius." Harry looked at April slightly surprised.

"What shall I do?"

"Well, for a start I would like to tell you that Jenny couldn't have done better. You are an amazing person, Harry and you deserve her and I don't normally like my daughter taking an interest in boys but I'll make an exception for you." Harry looked confused, "and as for Hermione, she's just jealous, let her cool down and then talk to her or get someone to find out exactly why she doesn't like Jenny. You also have to tell Hermione your feelings for her and tell her what you think before she does something stupid, girls in love will always do something stupid." April said like she was scolding herself. "But then so do boys, so you have to just let things take it's course but I would advise you to talk sooner rather then later and don't go rushing into things." April warned, "If you so much as hurt my daughter-"

"I understand." Harry said quickly. April smiled.

"Now I think that you've calmed down enough to have your lesson. Close your eyes and empty your mind." Every lesson started off with at least ten minutes of Harry trying to empty his mind, it made it easier for him and it took him less time every night to do as April wanted. His scar had stopped prickling, only hurting when Harry thought Voldemort was torturing someone. After about fifteen minutes April told Harry to open his eyes and look at her.

"Any specific spell?" Harry asked, last time he had used rictusempra and sent April into a chair, which toppled over.

"No, just use which ever spell you want." April said kindly. Harry nodded and held his wand out. "One, two, three-" Harry felt the spell penetrate his mind, the argument he'd just had with Hermione, Cho under the mistletoe last year.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, he felt a sudden jerk and he knew what was happening as he saw memories that weren't his. The younger version of April standing in a dark hall staring in horror at a girl with dark red hair, who was trying to get through a door, Sirius with short hair standing in front of the young April pleading but being shouted at in return, the young April giving birth to a tiny baby, two figures standing at an alter. Harry stared as he realised he recognised the two figures, one in a long flowing white dress with dark red hair, the other looked exactly like him in a smart suit. Harry wanted to see more of his parents wedding but he found himself in a sofa breathing quickly. April was standing shakily against the desk.

"I haven't experienced that since my daughter realised she was a legilimens." April said shakily. Harry tried to absorb what he'd seen. Sirius, a baby, his parents. Well obviously April would have seen his parents get married but what did Sirius and a baby have to do with each other and what was that with his mum in the hall?

"What was the first memory about?" Harry asked.

"That was when your mum's parents got killed. I was staying at her house over Christmas and we managed to subdue a deatheater." April said. Harry nodded, that made sense in a way. But Sirius and the baby? The baby must have been Jenny unless April had anymore children that Harry wasn't aware of. Sirius, Jenny, he couldn't see the connection.

"What about the other two?" Harry asked.

"They were just events in my life, breaking up with Sirius, having Jenny and then your parents wedding but not really in that order." April said. She conjured a glass of butterbeer and drank it quickly. Not in that order? What if- then it clicked in Harry's head. Sirius knew that April had a daughter and he didn't seem to like the idea very much because, obviously, he thought it was someone else's child. Jenny had never known her dad because he'd gone away before she was born, what if he had been sent to Azkaban?

"Is Sirius Jenny's dad?" Harry asked April. April looked at him.

"You're too clever for your own good, and too nosy." April said. "Yes, Sirius is Jenny's dad."

"But he doesn't know?" Harry asked. April shook his head "Does she know."

"She found out before she could talk." April said, "She used to ask so many questions and wonder why I used to date a deatheater but Sirius was never a deatheater and he never betrayed the Potters." Harry knew the last bit.

"You have to tell him." Harry said.

"I will in time, I think you should go back to the common room now" April said. "I have some things to attend to." Harry wanted to ask more questions but April gave him such a harsh and heartbroken look that he left quietly.


	16. Playing It Their Way

As the quidditch match against Slytherin approached Hermione wasn't talking to Harry or Ron. Harry had constantly tried to talk to her after taking April's advice to heart but rarely managed to get her on her own. She had made it a habit to hang around with Lavender and Pavarti and, weirdly, they got along quite well.

"I'm really sorry." Jenny said quietly, joining Harry in one of his, now frequent, lapses of silence. Ron had wondered off to try and make peace with Hermione again. Jenny sat with her legs to the side but had them tucked under her slightly.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked, looking into Jenny's eyes. Recently he had found Jenny more and more appealing and the knowledge that her mum had no problem with him seeing her made her even more attractive. Harry found his eyes wandering to her mouth.

"About Hermione, I know she's angry at you because you like me." Jenny said, "Well I think you like me but I don't mind if you don't." She added quickly. Harry looked back into her eyes and smiled.

"What makes you think that?" He asked

"Well, she had a go at me the other day for stealing you." Jenny said hesitantly

"Yeah, apparently she likes me a lot but I can't talk to her because she obviously doesn't want to be talked to." Harry told Jenny. Jenny looked at him sadly and put her head on his shoulder. Harry hesitated slightly and then slowly put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and looked at Harry.

"Do you like me?" She asked cheekily.

"Yeah, as a friend." Harry said quickly. He looked at Jenny and she grinned.

"You do." Jenny said happily. Harry couldn't help smiling, Jenny just looked so- _she's younger then you_ Harry told himself.

"You worried about the match tomorrow?" Harry asked as Jenny put her head back on his shoulder again.

"No, why should I?"

"We're playing Slytherin, they're quite brutal" Harry said, "And they're always trying to hurt the Gryffindors."

"Oh, if they hurt anyone then Ginny, Luna and I can get them back, apparently Luna's dad has a cage of…what was it? Those things that hide out in mistletoe."

"Nargles or something" Harry said. Jenny giggled,

"Well apparently they can really hurt someone if they want." Jenny said.

"You don't believe her do you?" Harry asked Jenny slightly amused as he looked at her, causing her to look at him.

"Of course I believe her, I'm just a bit more open minded then you evil people who think she's crazy" Jenny said sarcastically. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"The female Marauders." Harry said, Jenny's smile wavered slightly

"Marauders?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, you know my dad, Lupin, Wormtail and your dad." Harry said. Jenny looked slightly alarmed and sat up straighter

"You know who my dad is?" Harry nodded, "how do you know?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Your mum told me." Harry said, Jenny visible relaxed and leaned against Harry again.

"Well if mum told you then I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Just don't go picking fights." Harry said as he thought back to when he'd seen Sirius and James curse Snape for the fun of it in Snape's pensieve.

"Yes dad." Jenny said sarcastically.

"What's going on between Sirius and April? Because I know they used to be engaged but-"

"Oh please, Sirius has been driving my mum crazy. He keeps sending her letters. Mum's getting a bit annoyed with it because she doesn't want things to get more complicated." Jenny said, playing with the hem of her skirt. "But I know she's starting to give in. She got Kingsley to take over for her while she went to go and see Sirius other day" Jenny muttered. Harry looked at Jenny curiously.

"Don't you like Sirius?"

"He's alright but he's-" Jenny sighed, "No I don't like him. I know how much you like him, he's like you dad or whatever but he annoys me because-" Jenny stopped when they heard Ron's voice

"Well at least you're speaking to me now." Ron said coming into the common room with someone, Harry swore inwardly, he wanted to know why Jenny didn't like Sirius. Well at least something was happening. Harry thought. "I think Harry really wants to talk to you about something." Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione in the portrait hole

"Really? Why hasn't he been trying to talk to me then." She asked coldly.

"I have," Harry said straightening slightly. Jenny curiously lifted her head and looked at Hermione as well. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she went to her dorm room.

"The Slytherin team comes onto the pitch, Captain Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Warrington, Pucey, Montague and keeper Bulstrode." Harry had to do a double take when he saw Milicent Bulstrode on the Slytherin team. He had never seen a girl on their team before and he was surprised that she could even ride a broom. They made marks in the snow where they walked and launched themselves into the air.

"What's she doing on the quidditch team?" Ron hissed as the Gryffindor team was introduced.

"Slytherin are so going to lose." Ginny said gleefully.

"Well, in their last match she didn't let a goal in so we're going to have to concentrate." Katie said to her team. Ginny and Jenny nodded and when Katie looked at the beaters Andrew gave her a cocky smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Captains! Shake hands." Madame Hooch said to them. Malfoy just touched their hands before taking off. This suited Katie and Harry fine as they shot into the air. Crabbe and Goyle were staring at Jenny and Ginny and grinned as they tossed their bats in the air and catching them. Harry saw this and flew to the two girls before going to look for the snitch.

"Watch out for Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said to them.

"Don't worry." Ginny said. Her red hair tied back, like Jenny's and both smiled at him reassuringly. Harry smiled uncertainly and flew into the air. He could see Luna in the crowd wearing her large lion hat and Hermione watching the teams carefully. The whistle blew and Harry shot around the pitch.

"Bell in possession, dodges Warrington and drops to Weasley, Weasley passes to Marsden who does a barrel roll to avoid a bludger." Harry couldn't help the glance to Jenny to see if she was ok. She was zooming down the pitch holding the quaffle, flanked on either side by Ginny and Katie. Harry zoomed higher in the air and looked out for the snitch. He saw Malfoy sneering at him before Harry turned to continue looking for the snitch.

"Sloper hits a bludger…oh, it just misses Warrington by inches. Weasley tries to score but Bulstrode saves and Slytherin is in possession. Warrington passes to Pucey who tries to get past Bell but…ow, that must have hurt." Pucey had just flown straight into the handle of Katie's broom, the handle had hit him bang in the mouth. He dropped the quaffle and Katie dived after it and caught it as she lost her balance on her broom but just managed to throw it to Andrew Kirke as he passed overhead. Andrew caught it and threw it to Jenny in a slight panic.

"Gryffindor back in possession." The commentator said happily. There was a cheer in the stadium and Harry smiled as he saw Jenny shot under him and headed straight for the goal. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked thoroughly bored. Harry glanced around and saw the snitch hovering a few inches from Ron's vivid red hair. Harry immediately started after it about the same time that Malfoy caught a glimpse, to Harry's pleasure, Malfoy was at the other end of the pitch.

"It looks like the Seekers have seen the snitch, Malfoy starts to come even with Potter but-" A bludger shot past Harry, inches from his face. Both him and Malfoy had to swerve to avoid it and as a result they both lost sight of the snitch. "Crabbe intercepts the Bludger and hits it towards Weasley, she ducks just in time but loses the quaffle. Kirke hits the bludger back and it hits Crabbe in the arm." The Whistle was blown and Madame Hooch called for a penalty.

"What!" Katie shouted, "That was legal." She said flying to Madame Hooch.

"I stand by this penalty." Madame Hooch said. Katie let out an annoyed scream and threw the quaffle she had just managed to get to Montague.

"Thanks babe." He sneered. Katie looked close to losing her head. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the match started again. Jenny and Ginny sped under and over the top of Pucey, who had the quaffle. Jenny leaped off her broom and did a cartwheel type flip over Pucey while Ginny jumped slightly and kicked the quaffle out of Pucey's arms without letting go of her broom. Jenny caught the quaffle and landed on her broom, which was now next to Ginny. Jenny grabbed the front of her broom and did a tight turn back towards the goalpost. The stadium erupted into cheers, drowning out the Boos from the Slytherins. Ginny and Jenny slapped hands as they shot towards the goal.

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" screamed the commentator.

"Come on." Ginny shouted to Katie, who caught up with them. Harry and Malfoy had both been watching the moves that Ginny and Jenny had just done and they both came to their senses and started searching for the snitch again. Goyle flipped his bat and then hit a bludger as he caught the bat. It shot towards Katie. Katie glanced behind her and urged her broom on.

"Gin!" Katie shouted. Ginny passed the quaffle to Jenny and looked at Katie. Katie nodded to Milicent Bulstrode. Ginny grinned and nodded. Jenny passed the quaffle back to Ginny and Ginny went off in a completely different direction. Jenny looked at Ginny confused as she began to slow down but when Katie shot past her with a bludger on her tail Jenny smiled. Katie flew straight to Milicent Bulstrode. The Slytherin Keeper looked slightly alarmed and ducked as Katie flew a few inches over her. Milicent looked at Katie pass but was hit by the trailing Bludger. The Stadium erupted into cheers again and the whistle was barely audible over it.

"Bell!" Madame Hooch shouted.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get it off my tail." Katie said innocently with a look to match. Madame Hooch narrowed her eyes as Milicent Bulstrode was taken off the pitch with a dislocated shoulder and a bleeding nose. After this Gryffindor scored goal after goal. A few times the quaffle went down the other end, giving Ron something to do but other then this he was getting very bored. Harry continuously looked around for the snitch as the game got gradually more brutal. Ginny fell off her broom three times as she tried to avoid Crabbe's bat. Katie kept being nudged by the chasers and she nearly crashed into the stands where the Gryffindors were standing and Jenny was just trying to avoid any trouble. Andrew and Jack had gotten a lot better and had managed to hit a few of the Slytherin chasers but didn't hurt them badly.

"Stupid Snitch." Harry muttered as him and Malfoy continued to circle the pitch

"Weasley in Possession, passes up to Marsden who tries to avoid a bludger from Goyle- OW!" Harry looked around and saw Jenny clinging weakly onto her broom in pain. She had dropped the quaffle and from Harry's height he could see her eyes slowly shutting. Harry darted down as fast as he could. Ginny and Katie were busy with the quaffle and the Gryffindor beaters were circling Jenny to protect her from any other Bludgers. Ron looked as though he wanted to help but he couldn't leave the goal posts exposed. Harry urged his broom on as Jenny let go of the broom and tumbled from quite a high height over the Ravenclaw stands.

"Potter goes after Marsden!" the Commentator said. Harry could feel all eyes on him as he race against gravity to get to Jenny before she hit the stands everything was moving in slow motion and he felt he was going to be too late. She was just a few feet above the Ravenclaws, who were screaming to get out of the way when Harry managed to snatch her. The sudden addition of her weight made his broom suddenly drop and his feet grazed the stands as he tried to gain a bit more height.

"AMAZING SAVE FROM POTTER!" Harry was about to return Jenny to the ground when he saw the snitch hovering at the base of one of the Slytherin Goalposts. Deciding to take a risk he shot after it holding Jenny carefully with one arm and controlling his broom with the other.

"What-" Ginny started as Harry zoomed past her. Malfoy saw the snitch at that moment to and started for it but Harry was closer. He urged his broom on faster.

"Come on!" He hissed through his teeth. The Goalposts came closer and closer.

"Harry?" Jenny said opening her eyes slightly. When she saw Harry with such concentration on his face she frowned and noticed she was on a broom and she looked ahead to see the goalposts coming closer and closer. Jenny started in alarm and screamed as Harry held his hand out and tried to catch the snitch. Jenny held Harry tightly as Harry closed his hand around the snitch and quickly pulled his broom up before they could crash into the wall that surrounded the pitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN AGAIN!" the whole stadium erupted into a unified scream of happiness as Gryffindor beat Slytherin. Harry slowed down and hovered in the air as Ron, Katie and Ginny flew towards him quickly.

"You can stop screaming now." Harry said to Jenny. Jenny opened her eyes and looked around quickly. She was breathing quickly and hugged Harry tightly with one arm.

"You did it!" Katie screamed as she came to a stop and hugged Harry in mid air. It wasn't the Quidditch cup finals but it felt like it. Ginny hugged him as well and they flew to the ground. As soon as they touched the ground Ron pulled Harry into a brotherly hug.

"Well done." He said grinning, "Great save." Ron said nodding to Jenny, who seemed slightly traumatised. Harry grinned and turned to Jenny.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Jenny shook her head and winced. She held her shoulder tightly and tried to move her neck a bit.

"I think I've hurt my neck." She said.

"Get her to the Hospital wing now." Madame Hooch said to the Gryffindor team.

A/N:-Ok, I thought I'd write you guys an author's note because I haven't written one in this story for a while and answer a few questions while I'm at it. I'll be answering them for reviews for my past few chapters as well so, yeah. Here goes, I'm hoping to not give much away but if you want to read the whole thing just pop over to Harrypotterfanfiction.com. I'll answer questions to the reviews I got so far. I'm in a bit of a hurry (though I may not seem like it) to get this story up and move onto Fortress of Shadows (which is the next one) coz I'm hoping to make that more interesting though I may change the title of the story.

-Melanushkia:-your anger with Hermione should go soon, hopefully, you'll see in the next chapter. No one calls Jenny Lily because she's so used to being called Jenny that there's really no point in calling her Lily. Besides she likes the name Jenny and April can't bring herself round to actually say the name Lily. And I'll keep on keepen on if you keep reading my stories. Happy?

-Lupinandsiriuslover:-Border line Mary-sues…whew, anyway, they never actually meant to be like that. Jenny was supposed to be a really shy and quiet girl and wouldn't really socialise very much but that went completely down the drain while I was writing the story, as for April…she was supposed to be a mary sue type character (though I didn't know what they were until last week).

-from Italy:-We don't actually know what Sirius is doing, or April because we are following Harry's POV but as you see above, Jenny has an idea of what Sirius is doing and she doesn't like it. You'll find out why Jenny doesn't like Sirius later.

-Lady of Masbolle:-YOU ROCK TOO!

Anyway, long A/N there, I'll put the next chappie up soon, once I've read it 4 times like I've done with all the other chapters in this story.


	17. Heart to Heart

"You should have seen him." Ginny said excitedly as she sat with Ron and Harry next to Jenny's bed. Ginny moved her hands faster then anyone could see.

"And then he just went straight after the snitch?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. He clapped Harry on the back.

"It really wasn't anything." Harry said. Jenny smiled at him happily took his hand.

"Thank you." She said happily. Harry went red.

"Hi." Hermione said slightly out of breath, coming into the hospital wing.

"Hey" Jenny said slightly awkwardly. Hermione gave her a polite smile.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I got hit in the back of a neck by a bludger, Madame Pomfrey said I could have died."

"Thank merlin you didn't" Hermione said sounding genuinely pleased. Jenny smiled and let go of Harry's hand.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"I came up from the quidditch pitch, everyone is talking about it and Malfoy was so angry. Cho was really pissed off as well. I heard her talking to her friends about you." Hermione said,

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked her awkwardly. Hermione nodded. "We'll be back soon." Harry said to the others. Ron and Jenny nodded and Ginny gave him a smile for encouragement. Hermione and Harry managed to avoid all the crowds and they went out onto the grounds. Hermione got her wand out and melted a path for them. They carried on until they were at the frozen lake. The stood at the water's edge in silence. Harry tried to get the courage to ask Hermione what he'd been meaning to talk to her about for a long time.

"Hermione, is it true that you love me?" Harry said slowly, he was incredibly nervous. Hermione, who was staring at him at first lowered her gaze and bit her lip slightly as she held her wand in her hands.

"Why? Would you start dating me if I did?" Hermione asked, understanding why Harry wanted to talk to her. Harry had a feeling that she knew before anyway and he knew that she was nervous about this as well.

"I was just told by…several people actually, that you loved me and I just wanted to know if it was true." Harry said. Hermione sighed and sat in the snow, pulling her knees up against her chest and wrapping her arms around them tightly. Harry sat down as well, he could feel the snow crunching slightly as he sat down. He looked at Hermione and then looked at the lake. "It's alright if you don't, I just want to know." Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "It's true, I've loved you for a while actually, when you started seeing Cho. I didn't know what I felt before then, I was always torn between you and Ron but when you started seeing Cho I knew that I loved you and that Ron was more like a brother to me." Hermione confessed. Harry frowned but it quickly disappeared when Hermione continued, "I know you like Jenny and when I saw you catching her today, when she fell I just sort of thought that maybe-" Hermione stopped and sighed, this was obviously hard for her to get out. "That maybe she needed you more then I did. I mean we barely know her but from what I do know I think you two go together well and I can look after myself and if I really need anyone I'll always have Ron there for me." Hermione said.

"I would have done the same thing if it had been you falling off your broom." Harry said. Hermione put her head on her knees and sighed again.

"I know you would but you two also look a bit better together then we would" Hermione said.

"Are you sure because I am planning on asking Jenny out but I won't if it'll hurt your feelings." Harry said. Hermione wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled.

"That's why I love you. You care for other people's feelings instead of your own. I've been really stupid since Jenny came along and I'm sorry but you should go out with her if you really want to." Hermione said to Harry. She turned and gave Harry a smile, which he returned.

"Are you really su-"

"Harry, just date her ok!" Hermione snapped at him as she smiled, "I really don't care well I do but I'll get over it. I know that my love for you is probably just like a puppy love anyway." Harry smiled and pulled Hermione to her feet. He hugged her tightly when she had finished patting all the snow off her robes.

"You know I love you to but as a sister." Harry said to her. Hermione held him tightly.

"I know." She said. She let go of Harry and composed herself slightly and brushed her hair out of the way. "It feels a lot better to finally tell you." Hermione said. "I was getting really anxious about it and there's only so much you can talk to Lavender and Pavarti about before you repeat the same conversations over and over again." Hermione said laughing. Harry laughed and let Hermione put her arm through his as he put his hands in his pocket

"Did you know that Sirius has been cleared?" Harry said to Hermione.

"Yep, I do read the news. But the ministry is still keeping a close eye on him." Hermione said.

"Do they even know where he is?" Harry asked smiling.

"Probably not." Hermione said laughing. "Oh, I think you might be interested, don't tell Ron, but Pavarti thinks that Neville might like Ginny." Hermione said.

"Do those girls have a sixth sense for these kinds of things?" Harry asked.

"Probably." Hermione said, "but don't tell Ron, you know how protective he is of Ginny." Harry nodded and made a mental note.

"Remind me to tell Dobby that he has to stop putting up decorations with my face on it." Harry said as he held Ginny on his shoulders so she could pull down Christmas decorations that had the same gimmick on them that they had last year.

HAVE A HARRY CHRISTMAS.

Jenny laughed and started summoning the decorations to her.

"I think they're really sweet." Jenny said, "My house elf wouldn't ever do that for me." She picked up the pile at her feet and put them in a bag that Hermione was holding. Hermione was a lot friendlier towards Jenny but Harry could still sense a bit of rivalry between them even though Harry wasn't going out with either.

"Well Dobby's just happy. You know, I think that you should really set your house elf free, I mean they'll be happier-"

"Hermione." Ron said slightly fed up with Hermione's free the house elves speech. "House elves are happy working for us, we're happy they're working for us and it's a happy cycle, stop with this SPEW nonsense."

"It's not nonsense." Hermione snapped at Ron, "it's a worthwhile cause."

"Well, if Castra ever heard you talk about that kind of thing he'd probably run a thousand miles." Jenny said, "and Shoner to," Jenny added as she thought about the two house elves. "But I suppose it would be a cause to consider if the house elves wanted to be freed." Hermione looked at Jenny pleased that someone was taking a slight interest. The door opened and Neville walked in with Pavarti and Dean. Ginny grinned and quickly jumped off Harry's shoulders.

"Ow." Harry said to her as his shoulder clicked.

"Sorry." Ginny said frowning slightly.

"So what are we doing today?" Pavarti asked, "Lavender can't come because she's got the Flu and she's in the hospital wing."

"So has Hannah." Said Ernie Macmillan walking into the room of requirement with the other Hufflepuffs.

"Well it is winter and as it's nearly the holidays I really couldn't be bothered to run a proper meeting." Harry said. Everyone looked at him surprised or annoyed.

"So why did you drag us all the way over here for?" Zacharias Smith asked. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and glanced at Hermione quickly.

"Well I asked Luna, Ginny and Jenny for a favour, leant them some money and they went and got us this." Harry waved his wand and a table appeared filled with food and bottles of butterbeer. There was enough to feed the DA five times over. "I also called in for a little help from the Kitchens." Harry added. Cho soon entered with Marietta, who was only tolerated now and not welcome, Padma and Luna and they stared at the table.

"What is going on?" Cho asked.

"We're having a party." Luna said smiling slightly. Her long waist length hair was tied up in a ponytail and as usual her wand was tucked behind her ear.

"An unauthorised party" Cho said frowning, "You know I should report this."

"You could but it would get you into trouble as well." Harry said. Cho glared at him and was about to leave when the door opened and Katie Bell joined them with the remaining DA members that weren't in the Hospital wing with the flu.

"Still, what if we're caught?" Cho said.

"Then why did you come if you're worried of getting caught?" Harry asked

"Because I would like to defend myself against the dark arts." Cho snapped. Harry was about to say something when Jenny stopped him.

"Tonight can we just all get along?" Jenny asked. Harry glanced at Jenny then nodded.

"Ok." Harry said. He looked at Cho "What do you say?"

"Fine." Cho said crossing her arms and turning to Marietta muttering something about Harry.

"Why do I put up with her?" Harry muttered as he turned to Hermione and Ron. Jenny wandered off to join Ginny and Luna, who were talking in the corner, though it seemed as though Ginny was doing most of the talking and Luna was staring into space.

"Well she is your ex." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I don't think it helped you praising Hermione all the time." Ron said grinning. Harry smirked.

"So when are you going to ask out Hermione?" Harry said smirking, glad that the rift between him and Hermione was gone. Ron went red so quickly that Harry didn't even need to count a second. Hermione smiled and patted Ron on the arm.

"Give it time." She said simply.

**A/N:-I hope that this kinda makes some of you guys happier about Harry and Hermione. Sorry I haven't updated recently but I've had a lot of exams, so to make up for it I'm going to put up…3 new chapters. So that's 2 more after this. Mel I'm sorry for stealing your slogan. I'm very sorry and thank you to all of you who think I rock. You all rock too, especially those of you who review.**


	18. Attack On April

"Are you staying or coming home?" Jenny asked Harry as they watched Ginny and Katie pelt Ron with Quaffles.

"I don't know, I suppose I'll go to Sirius' place." Harry said, "I'm expecting a letter back from him soon." Jenny nodded and shifted her gaze to where Jack and Andrew were playing a strange adaptation of tennis with a bludger.

"So, you're going home then?" Jenny said after a bit, "Because I think I'm staying at Sirius' as well because mum has to go and do some proper work during the holidays." Jenny said. Harry looked at Jenny and smiled. At their height the wind was actually quite strong, blowing Jenny's hair away from her face and baring her neck. Harry bit his lip as he looked away and saw Katie signal them over.

"Come on." Harry said as he flew towards Katie. Jenny followed him quickly and the team came to a stop by Katie.

"Well, Practice is over and I just want to say I'm very proud of you all." Katie said to them with a smile, "I've actually seen a lot of improvement from last year's team and lets just hope we can beat Hufflepuff to Kingdom come because I want to win that cup while I'm captain."

"Hear, hear!" shouted Ginny in a tone that reminded Harry of Fred and George. Katie laughed,

"And just take it easy over Christmas because I don't want to have to replace any of you." Katie said pretending to be threatening.

"No offence Katie but the whole strict threatening thing doesn't work with you." Harry said. He had been in the Quidditch team under three captains and Oliver Wood was the one who had the best scowl and strict tones.

"It doesn't?" Katie asked. "Oh well, hit the showers." As they landed on the pitch Hermione came running towards them. She was red in the face and her hair was wilder then usual. She stopped and doubled over as she tried to get her breath.

"Hermione." Harry said alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Attack…castle…April." Hermione said between breathes. Ron and Harry exchanged looks and mounted their brooms.

"Get on." Harry said to Hermione, who got on the back of Harry's broom, happy that she didn't have to walk back to the castle, and held onto him tightly as Harry sped to the castle. They didn't get off their brooms until they came to April's classroom door. Jenny was there first and ran into the room.

"Mum." She said urgently. She didn't have to look around. April was talking to an auror urgently while Madame Pomfrey did something to her side. April's robes were torn slightly and there was a cut across her cheek that was barely bleeding. Her arm had a large gash on it and there was blood all over the sofa that April sat on. April winced as Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at the wound in her side and it started to heal.

"Mum!" Jenny squealed as she ran to her mum and put her arms around her.

"Jenny." April said, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Sorry." Jenny said quickly.

"We'll be on the look out master Marsd-"

"Oh, please inform Fudge that if he wishes to keep any shred of respect for himself then he'll resign quickly. Some of my attackers were ministry witches and wizards and I believe that Fudge must stop meeting with Malfoy or any other known deatheater to prevent anything like this happening to anyone who is less capable then I am at protecting themselves." April said furiously. The Auror nodded and went to the fireplace.

"Minister of Magic's Office, Ministry of Magic." He said as he threw some powder into the fireplace. Another Auror was looking through the room and when he saw Harry and his friends in the doorway he pulled out his wand.

"Valcrew, it's fine, he's my godson." April said closing her eyes. She sounded tired and looked as though she was about to fall asleep.

"Mum." Jenny said again. April started awake and looked at Madame Pomfrey. She frowned slightly,

"I'm afraid that you'll have to spend a few nights in the Hospital wing or go to St. Mungos. Either way you will have to sleep off the curse they put on you." She said to April.

"Excuse me Harry, Ron, Hermione." Said Dumbledore behind them. Harry turned and immediately moved out of the way. He was followed by McGonagall who frowned.

"What happened April? All we heard was the sound of attack."

"I didn't see them properly, they were wearing the hoods but I did see a few of them, there were about ten." April said. Ron looked at April impressed then turned to Harry and mouthed 'ten?'

"Who were they?" Dumbledore asked. April looked at Ron and Ginny quickly then turned to Dumbledore. Harry could see her wanting to fall asleep again.

"One of them had red hair, I recognised him as Arthur's third son, another was Avery and Malfoy" Ron had gone pale and Ginny had her mouth open slightly. When they heard April accuse Percy Weasley

"Lucious?" Dumbledore asked. April nodded. "Very well, you may sleep now. I will organise for someone to watch over the students in your absence." Dumbledore said. April nodded and stood up slowly. Jenny was on one side of April, supporting her up while Madame Pomfrey was on the other. April limped slightly as she left the room and went to the Hospital wing. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall seriously.

"Why would they attack the school?" McGonagall said, "they've never done that before."

"I don't know Minerva but I'm curious as to why Mr. Potter and his friends are here" Dumbledore said curiously.

"I went to fetch him Professor. I was with April to talk about the-" Hermione looked uncertainly at McGonagall, "The DA because we need a boggart to practise a few spells on and then suddenly they just burst out of the fire place with their wands drawn, I don't think they saw me because April hid me under a blanket and told me to stay down sir." Hermione said quickly. Her voice was shaking slightly and she stared at the floor.

"Why didn't you go and find myself or Professor McGonagall Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know sir, I just thought of Harry as soon as the attack happened." Hermione said blushing slightly under the headmaster's gaze.

"Very well." Dumbledore said taking his gaze off Hermione and turning to McGonagall, "Minerva, could you please inform Molly and Arthur that Percy has been put under the Imperious curse and that they are to refrain from taking any action. They will stay at Grimmauld place with Sirius until the children arrive there in a few days time." Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded and rushed out of the room. Dumbledore looked at the four in the doorway. "Harry, Hermione, could I have a word with the Weasley's. Please close your door on the way out." Harry and Hermione nodded and they quickly left the room leaving Ginny and Ron looking slightly dazed.

"What exactly happened?" Harry said to Hermione urgently.

"Everything that I told Dumbledore." Hermione said, "Except one little thing." Hermione looked at the door and dragged Harry off to a gap between a suit of armour and the wall. "I saw Draco there as well with Crabbe and Goyle, it wasn't just adults that April was fighting but she was amazing, Harry. You're so lucky to have a godmother like that. She fought each one off on her own and she nearly stunned them all but they all escaped into the fire. The aurors were just taking the captives away when I left to find you." Hermione said. Her face had gone pale and she was shaking slightly. Harry pulled her into a hug to try and calm her shaking. "It was really scary." Hermione said as she pulled away.

"It's ok, you heard Madame Pomfrey, April just needs to sleep off the curse."

"That's not why I'm scared" Hermione said. "Ron told me that sometimes, the nights you tend to have dreams that involve Voldemort, he said that sometimes you mutter something about a prophecy." Hermione said seriously, "He doesn't have a clue that it could be something important but Harry, that night at the Department of Mysteries, those things on the shelves, they were Prophecies weren't they?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at Hermione and then stared at his hands.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"And that one you took. It was about you, I saw the name on the card." Hermione said, "It was made before you were born so obviously you-"

"I know. I know what's in the Prophecy and I sort of know what to do but just don't tell anyone." Harry said,

"What was in the prophecy?" Hermione asked, her eagerness to know and her worry made it hard for Harry to refuse.

"It was about me, and Voldemort." Harry said slowly. "And how I could kill him." Harry told Hermione quietly. Hermione looked at Harry with a slight smile.

"How do you kill him then?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's a bit like either I kill him or he kills me. And the thing that I have that he hasn't is in the department of mysteries but I don't need to go down there and get it. Dumbledore said that I have loads of it but Voldemort has none." Harry explained to Hermione in a whisper. Hermione's mouth formed a small oh and she looked at Harry slightly horrified. "But what have I got that Voldemort doesn't?" Hermione looked at Harry shocked but Harry could almost see the clogs in her head turning.

"You have friends, proper loyalties, family"

"I already thought of all of that." Harry said.

"Loved ones, people who love you, people you love. Voldemort can't love can he?" Hermione asked. "People are always saying how he has no heart and only cares about power, you don't Harry." Harry stared at Hermione. It was so obvious now that she told him, how could he not have figured it out _because you're not Hermione_ He told himself.

"I think we should go and see April." Harry said looking at the door, "I don't think Ron and Ginny will be out for a long time." Hermione nodded and they both started up the stairs to the hospital wing.


	19. Vision Of The Enemy

Harry and Hermione looked into the Hospital wing and saw Jenny sitting anxiously at her mum's side. _She's so lucky, to have the love of even one of her parents_ Harry thought bitterly as he saw Jenny. He didn't want to feel bitter towards her but he couldn't help it. Hermione seemed to sense his bitterness and gave him a long warning look. April was asleep in the bed and Jenny was staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey." Harry said gently. Jenny turned and went straight to Harry and hugged him tightly. Hermione tensed slightly, needless to say she was still in love with Harry and still found it weird when him and Jenny were together even though they weren't a couple.

"Is April alright?" Hermione asked. Jenny nodded.

"Madame Pomfrey said I can stay if I want but I want to go back to the common room" Jenny said. Harry nodded and looked at Hermione to lead the way. Both sixth years glanced towards the bed where April lay peacefully in her cursed sleep. They knew she'd be awake soon and everything would be ok. Hermione led the way back to the common room so that Jenny or Harry wouldn't get told off as it was almost nearing their curfew. They went into the Gryffindor Common room to find everyone talking. Everyone surrounded the three as they went in.

"What happened?" Katie asked them.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" asked someone else.

"Who attacked who?" asked another excited Gryffindor.

"Shut up!" Jenny screamed. She silenced everyone instantly, in the short period of time she'd actually become known she had gained a lot of respect.

"Has McGonagall been here?" Harry asked. A few Gryffindors shook their heads.

"Then I don't think we should tell you bu-"

"Very good thinking Miss Granger." Said Professor McGonagall from behind. Harry and Hermione both started with surprised. "Now I want it known that no one is to leave their common rooms after dinner unless accompanied by a prefect or a teacher." McGonagall said to the silent Gryffindors. "The head girl will be here soon to inform you all of the new security measures. Classes will be suspended tomorrow and you will be sent home earlier then usual. Your parents have been informed."

"But why aren't you telling us about the security things?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Because I'm needed elsewhere." McGonagall said severely. "It is more important then usual for you to follow the rules that have been put into place for your protection. Could I ask to see all prefects tomorrow at lunch. Miss Granger please inform the Weasleys if you see them" Hermione nodded and McGonagall gave a serious nod of satisfaction and left. The moment the portrait closed everyone started talking.

"We're going home early?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It seems so. What do you think Dumbledore wanted with Ron and Ginny?"

"It's probably something to do with Percy isn't it?" Hermione said to Harry in a quiet voice.

"But why doesn't he fight it if he's under the imperious curse." Harry said in an equally quiet tone so that no one could hear.

"He probably didn't expect it. We don't know how long he's been under the curse." Hermione said.

"Who's Percy?" Jenny asked, joining in their conversation. Hermione looked at Jenny in surprise.

"Hasn't Ginny told you who he is?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think she's mentions a Percy once or twice. Is he her third brother?" Jenny asked. Harry nodded, "She doesn't mention him much."

"I'm not surprised." Hermione said, "He did try and get Ron to, what was it? Severe all ties with Harry." Harry smirked slightly as Hermione's mouth twitched slightly.

"I think we should find somewhere a bit more private then this to talk?" Harry said seeing a few Gryffindors around them pretending to talk quickly when he looked at them. Hermione noticed as well and nodded towards the boys dormitories as Harry couldn't get to the girl's dorms. The three went to Harry's dorm and Harry closed the door behind them when they went in. Hermione went straight to Harry's bed and sat down on it.

"This is better" Harry said relishing the silence of the dorm room.

"Well, I hope April gets better." Hermione said. "She's supposed to be protecting us."

"From what? There hasn't exactly been any attacks." Harry said sitting on his trunk. Jenny came over and sat by him. Harry saw Hermione's eyes narrow slightly but she soon turned her gaze back to Harry.

"Well I'm not sure if there have been any attacks but if there have she's unlikely going to tell us."

"There have been a few attacks," Jenny told them. "She's stopped four Deatheaters from entering Hogwarts and she had to fight off a couple of Dementors the other day. I heard Kingsley Shacklebolt and my mum talking the other day when I was staying in her room. They thought I was asleep but Kingsley interrogated a Deatheater and it turns out that after killing Harry Voldemort wants to kill mum." Jenny told them.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and he suddenly knew why. He remembered when Lupin was telling them about April before they had even met her.

"Well, she's sent so many deatheaters to Azkaban that they hate her." Harry said. "Remember Lupin said that Snape told them that Deatheaters sort of cower at her name?"

"Oh I remember now." Hermione said slowly. The door opened and Neville poked his head in.

"Cho's in the common room reading out the security measures. She wants everyone downstairs." Neville told them.

"Thanks Neville" Harry said.

"Cho? How does she know the password?" Jenny asked.

"Well she is the head girl." Harry reminded Jenny. "Come on." Hermione followed Harry and Jenny out of the dorm and down into the common room. Harry's scar started hurting slightly and he bit his lip to stop the increasing pain. Jenny glanced at him worriedly and took his hand. Harry looked at her slightly surprised but she just smiled and turned slightly red.

"Hurry up." Hermione said quickly as she walked between them, forcing their hands apart. Harry just stared at Jenny and smiled.

"So you're all here?" Cho's said loudly. Harry couldn't see Cho but after pushing through the crowd of Gryffindors he saw her sitting on a table. She had a log piece of Parchment and was running her wand over them.

"So what's happening?" asked Colin Creevy.

"I don't know." Cho said. "I was just told to tell you what's going to happen. I believe that the only people who know are the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Everyone started looking at those who were still in their Quidditch uniforms.

"We didn't go. It was Hermione that called us." Andrew Kirke said pointing at Hermione.

"Well it was Jenny's mum who got attacked. Jenny should know." Jack Sloper added.

"Will you two be quiet before I put you both in detentions?" Hermione snapped at them. "Do you want to listen to the rules of not?" A few people murmured that they had better things to do but listened to Hermione. Cho gave Hermione a cold look, which Hermione returned and cleared her throat.

"Ok, these don't really apply until next term but here goes. Students must stay in their common rooms after six in the evening. All clubs will be suspended with the exception of Quidditch. Quidditch will be continued but Practices must be done in the presence of an Auror or a teacher-" Cho stopped when Dean interrupted her.

"There are going to be aurors here?" asked Dean wide eyed.

"Well, the new minister of magic seems to place our safety quite high on her list." Cho said "Ok, um, where was I? Oh yeah, Quidditch will be practised with a teacher or auror. Prefects are to patrol in pairs, you will be told more in the prefect meeting tomorrow and everyone will be sent home on Sunday but you are not to leave the common rooms until a teacher is here to escort you to the carriages." Harry's scar exploded with pain.

"Ah!" He shouted as he clutched his scar and fell to his knees. Everyone took a step back immediately except Hermione and Jenny.

"You failed, you were supposed to kill her!" Harry hissed to the five deatheaters who stood before him. There was a deatheater on the floor with a shocked expression on his face. He had bright red hair and- Harry felt like being sick but he couldn't because he knew he was in Voldemort's body. Percy was dead.

"We are sorry my lord." Grovelled Lucious Malfoy.

"We did not expect that she was so strong." Said Avery.

"Be quiet!" Harry spat at them. "You deliberately failed to kill her and you put a curse on this filth. A Weasley. Do you know what his family are? They are Mudblood lovers. And you got the young deatheaters involved, you nearly gave away our position at the school. Do you not know how vital it is to have them in there?"

"I am sorry my lor-"

"Crucio." Harry said. Harry opened his eyes and saw Cho kneeling over him.

"Harry are you ok?" She asked worriedly. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his scar painfully. Hermione was crouched next to Cho and Jenny was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Cho asked urgently. Harry's scar throbbed painfully as Lucious Malfoy, Avery and three other deatheaters were being tortured

"Percy." Harry said in shock. Hermione looked at Harry in horror and Cho looked confused. Harry stumbled to his feet and dragged both girls out of the common room after him. If he was going to say anything it wasn't going to be in the common room where everyone was whispering about him. Once outside the common room Harry leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

"Harry are you ok?" Cho asked.

"What did you see that time?" Hermione asked, getting to the bottom of the problem quicker then Cho.

"Percy's dead and Voldemort is torturing the deatheaters." Harry said staring at Hermione. "Apparently you were right. There are deatheaters in the school. Ow." Harry said as his scar gave a particularly painful throb.

"You were supposed to be able to block this out." Hermione said, "Why do you think you have Occlumency?"

"Harry studies Occlumency?" Cho asked in surprised. Hermione and Harry ignored her.

"I was improving. I don't have anymore dreams about him and my scar stops hurting twenty four seven but-" Harry took a deep breath. Cho took this opportunity to ask her own questions.

"What is happening and what is this about Occlumency?" She asked Harry.

"Harry gets dreams and Visions sent to him by Voldemort, that's why we went to the department of Mysteries last year, it's how he knew that Aurthur Weasley had been attacked. It's a way that we can anticipate what Voldemort is about to do."

"And I've been studying Occlumency for almost a year to try and block it out." Harry said. Cho stared at the two bewildered and she looked quite pale.

"And your scar-it's true about the connection between-" Cho couldn't finish. Harry nodded.

"Potter!" said Snape as he approached the three. "The Headmaster wants you." Snape looked at Cho and Hermione, "You two better come as well. Sirius is here with Lupin and there's an emergency meeting." Snape sneered at them.

"Yes sir." Harry said. Cho gave Hermione a confused look but Hermione just indicated for her to follow them.

"Sir." Harry said to Snape as they approached Dumbledore's office.

"What is it Potter?" Snape asked hatefully.

"I had a vision thing or Voldemort again." Harry said slowly, unsure of how Snape would react. Snape stopped and stared at Harry. Harry nearly crashed into him but stopped himself but it didn't stop Cho from crashing into him. Snape turned slowly then hurried on. As they entered Dumbledore's office Harry saw all the Weasleys minus Charlie and Percy, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, McGonagall and various other members and at his desk was Dumbledore.

"Please close the door Miss. Chang." Dumbledore said gravely.


	20. Emergency Order Meeting

"What's happening?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We are having an emergency Order meeting. I'm afraid that my worst fears since the death of Jenny Chang has been realised."

"Jenny Chang?" Cho muttered like she recognised the name. She also seemed slightly scared. Harry stared at Dumbledore and saw Dumbledore gazing at Cho then his gaze went to Harry.

"Jenny tells me that you had another dream or vision." Dumbledore said. Harry noticed Jenny standing nervously next to Dumbledore. "What did you see this time?" Harry saw all eyes on him and slowly began to explain every detail. He stared at Dumbledore the entire time and was terrified about what Mrs. Weasley's reaction would be to Percy's death. He heard her gasp and start weeping but he never took his gaze off Dumbledore. As Harry finished telling what had happened he felt Hermione squeeze his forearm slightly. Harry quickly turned to look at her before looking back at Dumbledore. Harry had never seen Dumbledore look so serious and worried.

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore said. "Now you see why I have brought organised this meeting so suddenly, I am pleased so many of you were able to come. Of course I am glad that our younger members to be could come and Miss Chang. I am afraid that you must never speak of what you are about to hear." Cho nodded nervously.

"Is April alright?" Sirius asked. Harry had noticed he had been trying hard not to say anything. Cho looked at Sirius and gave a squeal and hid behind Harry.

"It's alright Miss. Chang. Sirius is perfectly safe." Dumbledore said. "And yes, April is fine, she will recover in a few days, she is currently sleeping off the curses she took. I, however, would be more concerned on your daughter's well being. After all, she will be the easiest way for Voldemort to kill April." Sirius looked in surprised, as did almost everyone else but Harry, Lupin and Dumbledore. Jenny was trying to make herself as small as possible and hid behind Dumbledore slightly. Harry had never seen her so shy. Sirius looked at Lupin but Harry saw Lupin avoid Sirius' gaze.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley, I am very sorry for the death of your son but you must understand that he did not die through choice. It was not your fault and no one is to blame themselves for this loss." Dumbledore said. Mrs. Weasley started crying again and Ginny was shaking slightly. Harry felt his scar give another throb and he closed his eyes for a moment. The moment he did he saw Percy's pale dead face. He opened his eyes again quickly and stared around the room.

"What is this?" Cho asked very quietly, very slowly. Everyone seemed to look at her and she seemed to shrink even more.

"This, miss. Chang is the Order of the Phoenix, it is an organisation that I started during Voldemort's first rising to fight against him. Before we were unprepared and dangerously outnumbered. We would have all been killed if it wasn't for the death and self-sacrifice of two very brave members and the birth of the boy that stands in front of us. This time we were given a warning into his rising again and we are prepared and we are ever battling against Voldemort. The moment you attend a meeting you are a member of the Order. I am sorry if you do not want to dedicate your life to fighting Voldemort. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Jenny have all, already decided they are willing to give up their lives. If you wish to have no part in this then you may have your memory modified, we cannot risk-"

"I want to help." Cho said bravely. "I want to help bring him down. He killed Cedric and my dad said he killed my aunt."

"Jenny Chang." Dumbledore told her. Harry saw Ron's eyebrows rise slightly. Cho nodded and took a step next to Harry. He was intensely aware he had two beautiful girls either side of him and Jenny stood looking at the floor seriously.

"Now, back to matters that are more pressing. I am aware that many have lost people we have loved and people we love. But it is important that we put the losses behind us for a while until Hogwarts and the magical world is completely safe. Unfortunately my worst fears are beginning to emerge. The occurrence of Harry's vision and the attack on April this evening has forced me to realised that Hogwarts is no longer safe, that Voldemort has followers in the school as well as out. Who these followers are? I don't know but I do know that they are students." Harry saw Ron clench his knuckles so tight that they were going white. Harry knew who was the deatheaters in the school as well as Hermione did. Hermione let out a shaky breath and Dumbledore continued. "I am scared that Voldemort may attempt to take over the school. As many people know Hogwarts is one of the most protective buildings in the country. Should Voldemort take this school over I fear that it may be near impossible to defeat him." The order started whispering. Jenny used this opportunity to get next to Harry. Cho had sat down on a seat and looked slightly overwhelmed. Mrs. Weasley was fighting back tears and Ginny was holding onto her older brother Bill for comfort. Harry's scar prickled uncomfortably.

"What do you mean, nearly impossible?" Sirius asked.

"I mean that only one person will be able to defeat him but if Voldemort has the school then it will almost be impossible for that person to survive." Dumbledore explained. Dumbledore looked at Harry and Harry stared back. "Now, I must beg you all, as usual not to tell anyone outside this room. Those members who were not present will be informed and I will inform you all when April has woken up. Please return to what you were doing and I will have another meeting after the school has broken up. Jenny, Harry, I would like you to stay behind. Sirius you must stay as well to take Jenny back to Grimmauld place." Everyone nodded and murmured their goodbyes in dull, sad voices. After well over half the order had left and Mrs. Weasley had given her children, Harry and Hermione a teary goodbye she left with Mr. Weasley, Bill and the twins, who promised to provide some entertainment over the holidays.

"Remus, have you found a job yet?" Dumbledore asked Lupin casually as he quickly wrote a few things on a piece of parchment.

"Not yet sir." Lupin said.

"Good, I will be requesting that Fudge put you on a squad to assist April protect the school. It is the most he can do while he is still minister." Dumbledore said. Lupin looked happily at Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir" He said. Lupin turned to Harry, "Keep practicing ok?" He said. Harry nodded and Lupin gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the office the same way everyone else had left the room, via floo powder. Soon only the students and Sirius were left in the room with Dumbledore.

"Miss. Chang, are you feeling quite alright?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked with Jenny at Cho, who looked slightly pale and surprised. "I know that this may have been very new and a bit too much for you to absorb in one go. Please go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her that the order sent you, she'll know what to do."

"Yes sir." Cho said standing up. She gave a quick look at Jenny, who was holding onto Harry's hand tightly and hugging his arm slightly. Cho quickly left the room.

"Will you be staying or leaving?" Dumbledore asked Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"I'd like them to stay." Harry said. Jenny nodded her agreement.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Will you all sit down." Chairs appeared for all five of them and Sirius leaned against the wall keeping his eyes on Jenny. He seemed slightly troubled and Jenny looked uncomfortable under his stare.

"Dumbledore, can I ask a few questions?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore looked at him.

"If they aren't too personal." Dumbledore said, knowing who Sirius wanted to ask about.

"Jenny is my daughter?" Sirius asked surprised. Jenny gave a shy smile and looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes she is, Sirius. She was conceived a few days before you were sent to Azkaban. Now I must talk to Harry and Jenny."

"Professor, I was wondering, will April be alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, she will be perfectly fine" Dumbledore said. "Now, Harry, Jenny. I want you to be very careful over the next few months. I will send you home with everyone else but I do not want you to leave Grimmauld place. It is too dangerous, particularly for you two."

"Why?" Harry asked. "I get why I'm in danger but Jenny?"

"Firstly, Jenny is the daughter of the head auror. You must understand as Jenny does, that an Auror's greatest weakness is their love for their family. April is feared among deatheaters so much so that she is one of Voldemort's main targets."

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Because I have my contacts, Sirius. Secondly is that if Voldemort was to hurt either one of you two it would be very dangerous. I am not supposed to show favouritism amongst my students but I must admit I love all of you like you are my great grandchildren." Dumbledore said sincerely to the five teens. "Harry, you are the only one who can kill Voldemort, we cannot afford to lose you so for that you must be kept safe. Which leads me to Mr and Miss. Weasley and Miss Granger. You will also stay in Grimmauld place this winter as Voldemort will be after you as well. I did not want to share this information but you have been targeted as well by Voldemort." Hermione let out a slightly high squeal and Ginny gasped. Ron just went completely pale. He reminded Harry of when they had gone to find Aragog in the forbidden forest.

"Now, I must urge you to go home for your protection Jenny, as your godfather I think it would be wise for you to stay away from where you could easily be hurt." Dumbledore said.

"But I want to stay with Harry and Ginny." Jenny said, She held onto Harry's arm slightly tighter and Harry let himself snake his arm around her thin waist.

"Now, Jenny." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Jenny, you have to come. I am not going to let anything else happen to April and if you stay and get hurt then it will be my neck." Sirius said.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Jenny snapped at Sirius.

"Jenny." Dumbledore warned. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny watched and listened with interest.

"Jenny I'm your father and I want you to go home-" Sirius started but Jenny cut him short.

"You aren't my father. You were in Azkaban for most of my life and then when you came out you didn't even try and contact mum" Jenny said heatedly.

"Jenny" Harry said through his teeth as he saw Sirius' temper start to rise. Jenny glanced at Harry then crossed her arms and tried not to look at Sirius. "Give him a chance, Sirius is a cool person if you just let him try and look after you." Harry said.

"Why should I give him a chance?" Jenny said glaring at her dad.

"Because he's your dad, no matter what you want to think." Harry said.

"What if I don't want a dad?" Jenny said, "I'm fine with one parent." Sirius glared at her daughter with annoyance, he knew that he couldn't hate her for what she was saying because it was perfectly true. Hermione winced slightly at Jenny's comment. Both Ron and Hermione knew how sensitive Harry was about his parents, or lack of.

"Well at least you have parents." Harry said slightly annoyed. Jenny suddenly looked very sorry.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said. Harry felt more annoyed.

"Jenny I think you should go." Dumbledore said, "before people realise what will be going on." Jenny nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, even though he didn't respond to it. She gave Ginny and Ron quick hugs saying bye and hesitated slightly in front of Hermione. Hermione pulled her into a sisterly hug though there was some obvious tension between them.

"We'll see you in a few days." Hermione said. Jenny nodded and went to the fireplace where she threw some floo powder into the fire and stepped through the green flames. Once she had gone Sirius turned to Harry.

"You behave yourself until I see you again." Sirius said with a slight smile. "And I want to have a talk with you about my daughter next time I see you." Harry grinned and nodded.

"Sure." He said. Sirius gave him a wink and left the office through the fire.

"Well, now you four." Dumbledore started

"Yes sir" Harry said knowing what Dumbledore was going to say. He got hold of Hermione's arm when she didn't respond and followed Ginny and Ron out of the office. Hermione suddenly stopped on the stairs.

"What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione's eyes were darting everywhere.

"I'll see you in the common room." She said as Hermione turned and ran up the stairs

"What the-" Ron started.

"Professor, I need to tell you something" They heard Hermione say before the door closed.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i went to the Harry Potter Premiere today so i'm in another really good mood....again, so again there will be may chapters**


	21. It'll Be You Next

Harry spent a lot of the next day trying to do all his homework so he wouldn't have to do any over the holidays and stopping Ron and Ginny from lashing out at Malfoy every time they saw him. Harry would have let them go and curse him but he didn't want Ginny or Ron to lose their prefect badges. Their family had lost enough without them having their prefect privileges stripped from them. Harry didn't really see much of either of the Weasleys. According to Hermione Ginny had spent a good deal of time crying in her room while Harry was aware that Ron had a habit of lashing out at anyone who dared mention the ministry of Magic.

"This isn't very good," Hermione said uncertainly to Harry as she came down from the girl's dorm. Harry had just given up on trying to cheer up Ron.

"I know" Harry said, he noticed a damp patch on Hermione's shoulder. On top of everything that had happened Harry felt slightly guilty about snapping at Jenny about her parents. "What are we going to do?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged and sat down next to Harry. She glanced at his work.

"Harry, you cannot write that Trolls are knocked out by Wingardium leviosar" Hermione said.

"Why not? It worked last time." Harry said. Hermione sighed and leaned against Harry's shoulder.

"Can you believe Percy's dead?" Hermione asked, "He didn't apologise to his family or anything."

"He refused to believe Voldemort was coming back so he got what was coming to him." Harry said bitterly. He had heard Ron enough today to know that Ron was right.

"You don't mean that." Hermione said.

"Ok, I don't fully mean it but Ron's right. If he refused to believe then in a way he had it coming."

"Ron said that?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and scratched out a few lines of his essay and sighed.

"I think we should go and visit April." Harry said. He had been worrying for his godmother for a while now and had wanted to go to visit her but the new curfew had come and gone and he could only go out of the common room with a teacher of a prefect.

"Ok." Hermione said noticing Harry's look. "I'll ask Ginny if she wants to go." Hermione said. "Go and ask Ron." Hermione ordered. Harry nodded and happily put his rolls of parchment away and headed up the stairs.

"Do you think April is ok?" Ginny asked Hermione anxiously. Hermione had her arm through the younger girl's arm and gave her a sisterly hug.

"I'm sure she's fine." Hermione said reassuringly.

"I can't believe that they actually attacked the school" Ron grumbled. "I bet you Malfoy had something to do with it. He's always going on about-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Malfoy drawled coolly from behind them. The four turned quickly. He was with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy's hand was in Malfoy's hand and she seemed quite giggly.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron said,

"Now, now Weasley. Mind your language or I'll have you in detention." Malfoy said. Pansy sniggered and Malfoy gave her a cocky grin. It made his face look more twisted and cruel then usual.

"If you haven't noticed, we're also prefects Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I didn't ask you to speak Mudblood." Malfoy said. Hermione took in an indignant breath and looked like she was about to retaliate when Harry got his wand out.

"Why don't you go and pick on some people in your own house Malfoy?" Harry said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he sneered.

"Potter. You're out past curfew, I guess I'll have to give you a detention." Malfoy said with glee.

"He's with us Malfoy" Ron said, his wand out now. "Besides we could always do the same for Crabbe and Goyle"

"Fine, I'll let you off this one time but watch your back. It might be you next." Malfoy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked angrily. Malfoy looked at Ginny.

"It means, little Weasley that the sooner the Weasleys have been extinguished from this earth the better. One down, eight to-" Malfoy never finished his sentence. Next thing any of them knew, Malfoy had large bat like bogeys all over his face.

"Harry." Ginny snapped at Harry when he held the back of her robes as Harry and Hermione tried to get Ron and Ginny walking again. Hermione had her arms tightly around Ron to stop him from doing anything stupid either.

"So, what was your prefect meeting about?" Harry said trying to get their minds off something else.

"McGonagall was telling us about what the events of the past night." Ron said angrily as he straightened his robes.

"Nothing we didn't know" Hermione said calmly. She put her arm through Ron's and his anger seemed to seep away slightly.

"Well, apart from the bit where after Christmas Quidditch might be cancelled and Cho's in a stress because she won't be able to organise anymore Hogsmeade trips because they're cancelled as well." Ginny said.

"No Quidditch?" Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"It's not cancelled yet, it just depends on what happens." Ginny said uneasily.

"But we've been working our ars-"

"I know Harry" Hermione said, "But its-"

"For my own protection, I know. I just wish that everyone would stop treating us like we're children."

"Well, some people in this school are still only children." Hermione pointed out. They went into the hospital wing to visit April. There were curtains drawn around her bed and two voices came from inside.

"Do you ever regret it?" asked Lupin's calm voice.

"Yes." Sirius said sulkily. Harry looked at the others who looked slightly interested. Hermione frowned slightly.

"Well, what about making things right?" Lupin asked calmly.

"She won't give me a chance and neither will Jenny. I think April's infected her mind. The moment we got home Jenny got into a stress and has been sulking all day." Sirius said. Harry frowned slightly and he looked at the curtains where he could see the shadows of Lupin and Sirius around the bed.

"Do you still love her?" Lupin asked.

"Who? Jenny?" Sirius asked confused.

"You know who I mean." Lupin said like Sirius was an idiot. "Do you still love April?" Harry wanted to see Sirius' expression.

"Not marrying April was the stupidest mistake I ever made and even if I do still love her there's no way that she'll let me get close to her again-"

"What are you doing?" Madame Pomfrey asked sternly. The four turned around to see the witch looking at them slightly annoyed.

"We came to see April" Harry said. The curtains were pulled apart and Lupin stepped out.

"Harry. Poppy, it's quite alright. We'll look after them." Lupin said. Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked off with a slight frown. "April's fine, still sleeping." Lupin said leading them to the bed. Sirius looked quite distressed and was watching the four carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Lupin and Sirius.

"One of our oldest friends get hurt and you expect us to sit back?" Lupin asked slightly amused. "I would expect you to know why we're here."

"Are you sure she's ok?" Ginny asked as she looked at April's face. She looked so peaceful and dead but she was breathing. There were still several unhealed cuts and Her arm was wrapped in a bandage.

"Yes she is. How are you and Ron coping? Your mother is a state and wants you to stay with us for the Christmas." Ginny frowned and Ron shook slightly. Hermione rubbed his arm sympathetically. Harry had noticed that last night Hermione seemed to fuss over Ron a lot more. He figured that she was just moving on. Harry had taken it upon himself to try and cheer up Ginny, who ended up being calmed by Neville. This surprised Harry slightly but he had to admit that even he could see something developing between Neville and Ginny, though Ginny didn't seem to like Neville in the same way Neville liked her.

"Will she be coming for Christmas?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she will, as will all of the Weasley family." Lupin said.

"Including their dates." Sirius muttered. He was looking fondly yet worriedly at April. A look that Harry had never seen in him before. Harry glanced at Sirius' hand that was clutching April's tightly. Harry quickly looked to Lupin. He didn't get the opportunity to say anything as April's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room looking slightly disorientated. She turned her head and saw Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She squeezed her hand slightly and turned to see what was holding it.

"Sirius." April said hoarsely.

"April." Sirius said relieved. April turned to look at the others.

"Where's Jenny?" April asked.

"She's safe." Lupin said going to April's side. "She'll be alright."

"Good." April said slightly relieved. Her gaze went to Harry and then she turned to look at Sirius. "What are you doing out of the house?"

"You got hurt and I had to see if you were ok." Sirius said darkly. Harry could have sworn he saw some kind of spark between them. April tore her gaze away from Sirius and looked at Lupin.

"What did Dumbledore do?" She asked.

"He's sending all the children home in two days and you'll be having help next term. He's got Fudge setting a few more aurors and people Dumbledore trusts to protect the castle." April nodded and gave a cough. April glanced at Hermione then sat up properly.

"April, you should lie down." Sirius said concerned.

"I don't need you watching over me." April said to him. Her voice wasn't as harsh as she normally sounded when she spoke to Sirius. Harry watched curiously as April and Sirius seemed to exchange a silent conversation.

"Well, I think that you children should be getting back to the common room." Lupin said.

"We're not Children." Ginny said. Lupin gave her a knowing smile and ushered them out of the hospital ward and followed them to the common room.

"So will you be staying at the castle permanently next term?" Hermione asked Lupin.

"Yes I will. You heard what might happen and we don't want it happening." Lupin said. Hermione nodded frowning and sighed. Ron glanced at her and started to lift his arm to put around her shoulders but Hermione excused herself from the group and headed down the main stairs and Ron made to scratch his head. Harry felt slightly sorry for Ron. He liked Hermione but he couldn't get Hermione to like him in the same way. They all walked to the Gryffindor Common room in silence.

"Now, you three behave yourselves." Lupin said to Ginny, Ron and Harry. "I will see you soon."

"Um, Remus." Harry said. Lupin looked at him with a slight smile.

"Yes Harry."

"Could you try and get us a boggart for the DA?" Harry asked. Lupin smiled and nodded.

"I will do my best Harry." Lupin said.


	22. The Train

Ginny threw Bertie Botts Every-Flavour beans at Crookshanks who was watching her curiously. The rain battered the windows of the Hogwarts Express and the scenery shot past in a blur.

"I'm bored." Ginny sighed as she ran out of sweets.

"Well I'm hungry. Why'd you waste all those sweets?" Ron snapped.

"Because-" Ginny couldn't think of anything so left it at that.

"Do you think that Voldemort will try and attack the school?" Harry asked the others.

"Maybe" Hermione said, "But it would really be stupid because Dumbledore is the headmaster and Voldemort's scared of him, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Ron said supporting Hermione. Hermione gave him a quick smile. "And there's plenty of people in the school who would be ready to fight Voldemort."

"I suppose." Harry said frowning, "I guess I'd have to start teaching the DA some more complex stuff."

"That would be a good idea." Ginny said. She flicked a bit of chocolate frog at Crookshanks, who caught it in his mouth.

"Ginny, can you stop feeding Crookshanks." Hermione said slightly annoyed, "He's fat enough as it is." Hermione lifted Crookshanks onto her lap.

"I think he's cute." Said Luna as she drifted into the compartment.

"You do, do you?" Hermione said. She still didn't think very much of Luna.

"Well, I just came to tell Ginny that the thing you wanted me to do is done." Luna said with a slight smile. Ginny grinned.

"It's the least we can do." Ginny said. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked. Luna hummed to herself and Ginny shrugged.

"You'll see." Ginny said.

"You're just like Fred and George." Ron said.

"Well, what do you expect?" Ginny asked.

"You know that mum's going to kill you if she finds out you're following George and Fred?"

"Only thing is that I'm a Prefect and much better at acting then them." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Ron shook his head and Hermione stroked Crookshank's fur silently. Harry stared out of the window watching the passing scenery. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, causing it to steam slightly around his forehead. His scar was prickling again. He thought he'd gotten over that stage but obviously not. The world was getting darker, both because the sun was setting and because Voldemort's power was growing. Hermione had read him an article in the daily Prophet yesterday about how Voldemort now had followers all through Britain and France and Germany. Harry knew there was only so much that the order could do, only so much that anyone could do except Harry.

How was Harry supposed to kill the most powerful dark wizard of all time? Voldemort's power had spread so far, his influence was all over the world and anyone could be out there trying to kill him. As Harry thought of the extent that Voldemort's influence could have reached and how many people were fighting against him he suddenly felt very small. He was a tiny ant in termite's nest. Caught up in the flood of enemies and allies. Harry felt a sudden pang for his parents. It wasn't unfamiliar but this pang was different. He just wanted to get off the Hogwarts express and see his parents greet him as he walked off with his friends. He wanted this Christmas to be in some large mansion that Harry imagined would belong to him and his family and have everyone round for Christmas. April, Sirius and Remus His parent's friends. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Jenny and the rest of the Weasleys, Harry's friends.

"Harry." Ginny said clicking her fingers in front of him. Harry started with surprise and looked around the compartment.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Cho, who was sitting opposite him. He hadn't noticed her, where had she come from?

"Um, yeah sure. I suppose." Harry said.

"Outside." Cho said. Harry got up and followed Cho out of the compartment. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave him a curious look and Ron looked confused. Cho led Harry to the Head's compartment of the train.

"Are you sure I'm allowed in here?" Harry asked uncertainly. He was suddenly in a really bad mood and really didn't want to talk to Cho.

"It's fine. Geoff Goldberg is with his friends." Cho said referring to the Slytherin Head boy.

"Oh right." Harry said. "What do you want?" Cho looked at him slightly hurt.

"How are you?" Cho asked. Harry looked at her surprised.

"I'm in a crap mood." Harry said.

"Is it anything to do with me?" Cho asked.

"To be honest? No." Harry said. "Not everything revolves around you."

"I know." Cho said. She looked slightly annoyed but didn't sound it. "Harry I want us to have a fresh start. I never knew anything about Vol-Voldemort or the kind of things you have to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked confused.

"It means that when I saw you collapse in the Gryffindor Common room the other night and then you woke up and told us what had happened…I never knew that V-Voldemort was so powerful that he could do that. This sounds stupid but I'm starting to feel like there's no hope against V-Voldemort if he can do that to you." Cho said. Harry was starting to understand. "You're the boy-who-lived and then the Order and what Dumbledore said." Cho took a breath and looked out of the window. "The world really is getting darker and if, if he's really getting more powerful and he's trying to take over the school-" Cho looked back at Harry. Her brown eyes were slightly glazed and Harry was slightly scared she'd start crying. She walked forwards and hugged Harry tightly. "I'm really sorry for being so selfish last year. I didn't know the extent of what kind of burden this might be on you." Cho said.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry said glumly. Cho looked at him confused. "I don't want to talk about it." He said. Cho nodded and took a step back. She played with a lock of hair.

"So can we start again on a fresh slate?" Cho asked.

"I suppose but don't go and be evil to Jenny." Harry said.

"Jenny?" Cho asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "I remember what you were like about Hermione." Cho looked slightly offended and opened her mouth to say something but Harry started talking again. "I want you to be part of a new scheme I'm thinking about for the DA. My most trusted members. I need an elite group of people to help me teach and I think it would be quicker if we all taught a few people each. If Voldemort really is going to attack the school we need to be as prepared as possible." Cho nodded silently. "And whatever you do don't say anything about the Order to anyone." Harry said. Cho nodded. Harry gave her a quick smile and turned to go.

"Harry." Cho said quickly.

"Yes." Harry asked turning to Cho.

"This is just something I'm curious about but-" Cho shifted uncomfortably. "Do you ever miss your parents? I mean you never got to know them."

"I miss them more then you know." Harry said. Cho nodded and let Harry leave.

"We're coming to Kings Cross." Hermione said gazing out of the window. "Come on Crookshanks." Hermione ushered he cat into the small wicker basket that she kept him in when they travelled.

"Come on then." Ron said as the train came to a stop. He lugged his trunk out of the train followed by Harry.  Luna was behind them casually making her trunk float behind them. They had to stop using magic when they left the platform so she was alright. As all the students gathered on the platform Ginny turned to Luna and then aimed her wand at a few students that they knew were in Slytherin. She let out a small silver light and it struck one of them and suddenly all the Slytherin's cloaks started to change colours in a chain reaction. A few students looked around confused as Ginny grinned.

"It worked." She said happily. Luna let out an amused laugh and Hermione looked at Ginny slightly annoyed as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Lets go." Hermione said as they hauled their trunks through the barrier. Lupin and Moody were standing a little way off by a stall that sold coffee.

"Hey Harry." Lupin said walking over. Harry gave him a slight smile. He was still in a bad mood.

"Where's Jenny?" Harry asked.

"At Grimmauld place." Lupin said.

"Ready to go?" Mad-eye growled as he counted the Gryffindors in front of him.

"Harry." Cho said running up to him quickly. She nearly collided into Moody but stopped just in time. "Oh, Professor Moody, Professor Lupin." She said slightly surprised.

"Who are you?" Moody asked. Cho looked at Moody uncertainly and turned to Harry.

"Um, I want you to meet someone." Cho said to Harry. Harry looked at her confused but nodded.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"My aunt Lee." Cho said. Lupin smiled slightly.

"How is Lee?" Lupin asked. Cho looked at him weirdly.

"You can come as well if you want." Cho said politely. Lupin nodded

"Alistor look after these three please." Lupin said. Moody nodded and stared at the other three. Harry knew Moody's magical eye would be on him.

"I told Aunt Lee that we used to date and she said she'd like to meet you. She's come over for Christmas." Cho explained to Harry. "She's with my parents over there." Cho pointed to where three Chinese people stood talking quickly. Harry saw Cho's trolley next to the man. The man looked quite strong and fit. One of the women he was with looked almost exactly like Cho but was a bit taller and the other had long hair tied up behind her head and looked quite pretty and young.

"Mother, Father." Cho said politely to get her parent's attention. The person who Harry presumed to be Mr. Chang glanced at Harry then his gaze went to Lupin.

"Remus, it is nice to see you again." He said.

"Very nice to see you again Chang." Lupin said shaking Mr. Chang's hand, "How are the Red Dragons?"

"We have won the Asiatic Cup and we have just started the matches to try and qualify for the World cup." Mr. Chang said happily.

"My dad is a chaser for the Chinese Quidditch team." Cho whispered to Harry. Harry looked at Cho then at Mr. Chang with awe. "That's my Aunt Lee. She is an auror for the Chinese Ministry and my mum is the Chinese Ambassador." Cho told Harry.

"So you come from a good family then." Harry said uncertainly. Cho gave him a shy smile. Harry noticed the woman Cho had pointed out as her aunt Lee was staring at him. He looked at her and saw her gaze on his scar.

"Harry Potter." Lee asked. Harry nodded. "I knew your Parents. They were very good people. They were very good friends to me." She said in perfect English.

"They were very good friends with all of us." Mr. Chang said. "I believe my mother helped to deliver you." Mr. Chang said. Lee nodded and Harry stared at the two Chinese people in slight awe and amazement.

"We have to go now." Lupin said, "It is imperative that we get Harry somewhere safe"

"It was nice to meet you Harry." Lee said. "I hope we get to meet again some time." Harry nodded.

"I hope so to." Harry said. He turned to Cho who gave him a quick hug and left with her family. Lupin led Harry back to the others.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked.

"Cho's family." Harry said.

"What's she doing introducing you to her family?" Hermione asked jealously. Harry shrugged.

"We were very good friends when we were at school" Lupin told them. "The Changs never really got the chance to see you before your parents died." Lupin said. "Now come on."


	23. Refurbished Order

Harry brushed the snowflakes off his jumper as he filled the music filled house at number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry had to make sure he was in the right house. It was completely different to when he'd last been here. The halls had been repainted. The ugly House elf heads had been removed and most of the Black Family relics and heirlooms had been removed. The house resembled a proper family house and even had some photos and pictures up on the walls. Harry went up to one and looked at it with Ron. There was a man grinning at them through the photo. He was soon joined by a woman who had a fairly round face and brown slightly curly hair. Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"That looks like Neville's mum." Ron said. Pointing at the photo. Harry looked around the photo and found a small plaque under it.

**FRANK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM, AURORS**

"Dumbledore thought it might be a good idea to put photos of our members that are no longer with us. The Longbottoms are up because they might as well be dead. Shoner has been incredibly helpful in redecorating the house." Sirius said behind them. Harry turned and looked at his Godfather seriously. "How was your journey Harry?"

"It was alright." Harry said. "How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Good. I've been trying to make peace with my daughter but it's not working." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Well what do you expect?" April said appearing behind him. April was wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a black shirt. Harry had to admit that for someone who was over twice his age she looked quite good. She also looked very much at home in Grimmauld place like she'd lived here for a while. She held a mug of Coffee and was still walking with a slight limp.

"If you'd just speak to her." Sirius said turning to April. April shook her head.

"She needs to get to know her father." April said. Sirius sighed.

"She's not going to give me a chance unless you tell her to talk to me." Sirius said to April. April ran her hand over Sirius' hair. Harry, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other at this.

"She has a few thoughts about you which makes it difficult for her to talk to you" April said. He shook his head and reached for Harry's trunk

"Well I'll take your things up-" Two house elves suddenly appeared and started taking the luggage upstairs to the appropriate rooms.

"I really think that maybe you should consider fr-" Hermione started

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said at the same time. Hermione looked at them innocently and Ginny giggled.

"Where's Jenny?" Ginny asked.

"Upstairs in the new music room." Sirius said, "She's spent a lot of time up there." Harry saw April roll her eyes and limp away towards the kitchen.

"You'll never guess who's in England right now." Lupin said getting April's attention. "We met Lee Chang at the station just now." Lupin said. April looked at him curiously.

"Really?" April asked. "How was she? I heard she's a high ranking Auror in the Chinese Ministry." April said.

"I don't really know. Our main concern was to get the kids here." Lupin said.

"Well that went all right." Moody said. "Now, where's Dumbledore? He here?"

"No, I think he's at Dumbledore House." April said. Moody nodded and left the house. "Now you three go and get settled in. Castra has dinner in the oven and it'll be ready soon." April said.

"Have you ever considered just being a house witch?" Remus asked. April looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you get started on your little speech." Remus held his hands up as April said that.

"Sorry Miss. Marsden." Remus said. April smirked and turned to go back into the kitchen.

"We need to talk." Sirius said to Harry as he turned to follow Lupin and April. Harry looked at him curiously and nodded. Sirius gave him a smile and the three adults disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well that was weird." Ron said.

"Harry." Hermione said from half way up the stairs.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione was looking at a picture on the wall. It was quite big and she was staring at a small plaque.

"Have you ever wondered what your parents did for a living?" Hermione asked turning to Harry. Harry and Ron looked at each other and went up the stairs. Harry turned to look at the picture Hermione was looking at. He received quite a big shock as he saw his parents smiling up at him. Harry's mouth dropped open and Ron looked quite shocked.

"That's-that's Harry's parents." Ron stammered. Harry looked down at the small plaque under it.

**LILY POTTER, MUGGLE RELATIONS**

**JAMES POTTER, DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL GAMES**

Harry touched the plaque and then looked at Hermione.

"Come on." He said quickly as he went the rest of the way up the stairs. He was shaking slightly though he didn't know why and he felt a curious sensation in the area of his Adam's apple.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and sat on his bed in his room.

"You look slightly ill." Ron said uncertainly. Harry could have said the same about Ron. Since Percy's death Ron had been either very red or very pale depending on whether he was angry or grieving.

"Well I did just see a photo of my parents." Harry said. Hermione and Ron frowned and Hermione sat next to Harry and took his hands.

"You always have us." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron said, "I know it's only been a few days since Percy died but I just think that you've been a better brother to me then Percy and that you and Hermione are always there. It made me feel better." Ron said. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Or is it because you love Hermione?" Harry said cheekily. Ron went completely red and Hermione hit Harry's arm.

"Harry." Hermione hissed at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Harry said smirking. Ron gave Harry a slightly hateful look. "You know I'm joking. I think I've been hanging around Lavender and Pavarti too much" Ron smirked slightly. The music that filled the house stopped and there was a thumping down the stairs.

"Mum!" Jenny shouted as she passed the boys' room and down the stairs.

"What?" Harry heard April reply. They didn't hear anything else after that as Jenny and April started talking in slightly quieter voices.

* * *

Harry wondered up to the music room after dinner. Jenny hadn't appeared for dinner and he hadn't seen her since he had arrived. Ginny was downstairs flicking things at Crookshanks, a game both human and cat found highly entertaining while Hermione agreed to play against Ron in Wizarding Chess. Harry knocked on the door but the music didn't stop. Harry remembered when he first came to the room, he had found Jenny singing. Her voice still haunted his head at night and helped him sleep or calm himself when he got stressed or angry. Her voice was angelic and Harry knew he had to hear more. He opened the door and saw Jenny scribbling something on a piece of manuscript paper while the piano played itself.

"Hi." Harry said. Jenny jumped slightly and turned to look at Harry.

"Hi." She said, sounding depressed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked closing the door and walking to where Jenny sat. She was picking up her various pieces of manuscript that littered her seat and the floor around her.

"Nothing." Jenny said quickly. She picked up the last sheet and placed the pile on top of the piano.

"Looks like a lot to me." Harry said smiling.

"I needed something to keep my mind on." Jenny said. She looked at the top piece of manuscript and then put it on the piano. Harry saw it was half filled.

"What are you writing then?" Harry asked sitting on the seat next to Jenny. Jenny shrugged.

"Just a few songs." Jenny said tucking a long blond lock behind her ear.

"Can you play me something?" Harry asked. Jenny frowned. "Come on. If we're ever going to go out you have to trust me." Harry said. Jenny looked at Harry.

"You mean that?" Jenny asked. Harry had just realised what he'd said.

"Yeah." He said shrugging. "So you going to play me anything?" Jenny smiled and placed her fingers on the keys of the piano.

"I haven't actually written any words for this song." Jenny said, "Though I have it all in my head. I don't really want to sing them."

"No problem." Harry said smiling. Harry looked at Jenny and she smiled and looked at her fingers. Harry looked at them as well as they began to dance over the black and white keys of the piano. The soft slow tune that Harry had heard being played over and over in the past few hours filled the room again but this time there were dynamics and it sounded as though it was being played with feeling. Harry put a hand around Jenny's waist and closed his eyes. He could just imagine himself in a forest that was filled with narrow shafts of sunlight and the trees were alive with the songs of birds. Harry didn't know how he could imagine this, he'd never been able to do anything like that before. He walked down the small dirt trail to a small stream that came from a shallow pond among some rocks. The music suddenly stopped and Harry opened his eyes as the images in his mind faded. He turned to Jenny who was looking at him anxiously but with a shy smile.

"I haven't finished it yet." Jenny said.

"What's it called?" Harry asked. Jenny sighed.

"I don't know." She said.

"How about World at peace because that's what I saw when I closed my eyes." Harry said. Jenny grinned widely.

"You saw something when you closed your eyes?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Harry said frowning, "Why is that bad?"

"No, it's great it means that I'm really good that I can write good music." She said excitedly, "if you can see something it means the music I write has magic in it." She turned to Harry, "This is absolutely amazing." She flung her arms around him and he couldn't help grinning as he put his own arms around Jenny.

"Congratulations." Harry said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Keep composing I suppose." Jenny said. Harry smiled and noticed how Jenny had just seemed to light up. Suddenly she seemed so appealing and he just wanted to kiss her. Her smell was starting to intoxicate him again and her voice was, again, making him feel light headed.

"So…um…" Harry was finding it suddenly difficult to find the right words to say. "I guess I should ask…" Jenny grinned and sat up straight and put her lips against Harry's. Harry's mind exploded like it hadn't done when Cho kissed him. He could feel some kind of connection between him and Jenny. Harry closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around Jenny. Harry found it difficult to believe that Jenny was younger then him or even that, according to Ginny, she had no boyfriends in the past. She kissed like a pro. Harry felt his hormones go on overdrive and felt Jenny's hands on his cheek. He didn't hear the door open. He felt Jenny's arm snake around his neck

"Harry!" he heard someone gasp. Harry and Jenny broke apart instantly and Harry turned to face the door. Ron was standing there with Hermione looking absolutely grief stricken. Ron was grinning slightly but Hermione had her hand to her mouth.

"Er-" Harry started but Hermione ran away and he heard a door slam above him. Ron even flinched with the crash.

"I'll go and have some dinner now." Jenny said quietly getting past Harry and squeezing past Ron to go downstairs. Harry frowned and looked at Ron. His grin had been replaced by a frown.

"I don't think Hermione was very happy about that, mate." Ron said.

**A/N:-Ok, so here is the next chapter. Harry and Jenny's first kiss and Hermione's still angry, wait till next chapter, mwahahaha.**

**Mel: I know, Jenny (Lily) is a bit angry but how would you feel if your father suddenly turned up after 15 years of no contact and just knowing that he'd hurt your mum. I don't think you'd be too happy either. Thanks for the comment**

**Lady of Masbolle: Yeah, but secretly, I think that Sirius knew that maybe Jenny was his as well. I don't know what goes on in Sirius' mind (I'm replying to the review for chapter 20) but yeah, thanks, meeting the Harry potter cast was amazing, I've seen the movie twice in 3 days**

**Gwendolyn (Do you mind if I just call you that?): Yeah, they're friends again. I thought I might as well do that, they actually become quite good friends.**


	24. A Talk With A House Elf

"Why are all of you so silent?" April asked Ron, Harry and Ginny as they got out their Chocolate frog cards over the scrubbed table. Ginny looked at April and shrugged. She had no idea what had happened.

"Nothing" Harry muttered. "You mind if I swap for the bass player of the weird sisters?" He asked Ron, who passed over his card. April frowned, obviously not happy with the answer when Sirius came into the room.

"Order meeting tonight." Sirius said, "Fawkes has just sent a letter and you children cannot come." Sirius said to Harry, Ron and Ginny before they could say anything. Harry scowled and started picking up his cards.

"I'm going to talk to Hermione." He said. Ron gave him a warning look but Harry ignored it. He started up the stairs when he heard the now familiar piano playing again. Harry smirked slightly and walked past the room with immense difficulty. He ignored the picture of his parents as he still found it a bit of a shock to look at. He soon came to Hermione and Ginny's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away" Hermione said from inside. Harry didn't say anything and pushed the door open. Hermione was reading a book on her bed and looked up when Harry opened the door. "I said go away Harry." Hermione said.

"Why are you so annoyed at me?" Harry asked going to sit on Ginny's bed.

"I'm not annoyed." Hermione said, denying Harry's conviction.

"I know you are, you wouldn't have run off yesterday like you did." Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry quickly and sighed.

"Ok, I am annoyed and I know I shouldn't be annoyed." Hermione said.

"Why are you annoyed?" Harry asked Hermione frowning slightly.

"You and Jenny." Hermione said quietly.

"Me and Jenny?" Harry asked, "Why? Are you jealous?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip slightly and nodded.

"Yes." Hermione said quietly.

"But you said-"

"I know I said I was fine with it and I would be but just seeing you two kissing…it was a bit much, you know." Hermione said. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't fully understand why Hermione was annoyed with him.

"So, you're annoyed with me because I kissed Jenny?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. Harry looked at her confused.

"I'm really sorry Harry but it's just, I've already told you I love you and you know that but I'd rather you were with me then with Jenny."

"But you were fine a few days ago." Harry said uncertainly. Hermione sighed again and picked up her book.

"I know. Just leave me alone for a while." Hermione said sadly, "I just need some time to get over you. It'll be fine though." Hermione told Harry. Harry nodded and got up to go and didn't notice or hear Hermione mutter "I hope." Harry's next stop would have been Jenny's music room but Shoner appeared from nowhere.

"Harry Potter sir." He said.

"Shoner." Harry said.

"Is Harry, sir, pleased with Shoner's work?" Shoner asked, beaming.

"It's very good, Shoner. You've done very well."

"Kreacher does not help Shoner much but Shoner is working around him. I is pleased to see you again Harry sir. I have been hearing many things that is making me worried." Shoner said frowning.

"Like what?" Harry asked scowling.

"Things that Mr. Sirius and April, miss, say in their meetings."

"April and Sirius? Do you mean the order?" Harry asked. Shoner nodded. Harry grabbed the top of Shoner's thin arm and pulled him into a room that Harry had never seen before. The house seemed bigger the Harry thought, he was finding new rooms everywhere.

"What is Harry sir doing?" Shoner asked.

"I want you to tell me everything." Harry said.

"It is nothing much sir." Shoner said, "Just that he-who-must-not-be-named is more powerful. Mr. Dumbledore has been telling everyone you know all that you is needing to know." Shoner said. Harry looked at Shoner.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. Shoner shrugged.

"I is not hearing much. I is being very busy with the house and trying to find pictures."

"Pictures of who?" Harry asked.

"Have you not noticed the memorial pictures on the wall. Shoner thought you might notice your parents, Harry sir." Shoner said miserably.

"I did notice them. Did you find it?"

"Yes sir. I have a hiding place for everything that did belong to your parents." Shoner said. "Not Even April knows"

"But don't you have to be given an order?"

"Miss. Lily was very kind sir and gave me a very short list of orders before she-" Shoner's lips trembled and his saucer like eyes filled with tears. "I is missing her sometimes sir."

"I miss them to Shoner." Harry said sadly. He never knew the house elf was so emotional. "Could you bring some of the stuff to me please. Before I go back to school." Shoner nodded his head eagerly and Harry gave him a smile before leaving the room with the house elf behind him.

"Will Harry Potter please excuse Shoner, I must go and clean Hedwig's cage." Shoner said. Harry turned to his house elf.

"Sure." He said with a slight smile. Shoner smiled and vanished. Harry heard Ginny shout with surprise and guessed that Shoner must have appeared again.

Sirius sat next to April and Lupin at dinner. There was another half an hour until the order meeting and the adults were starting to get suspicious with the teens that sat before them in total silence. Lupin glanced at Sirius, who looked at April. April was looking from Harry to Jenny to Hermione. Harry glanced at April and could almost see her mind working at trying to find out what the problem was.

"Mum!" Jenny snapped, "Will you stop staring at us?" Jenny said slightly annoyed. Everyone looked at Jenny.

"I'm not looking at you." April said. April stood up and got her wand out and pointed it at her plate. It appeared in the sink and started to wash itself. "I have to call in at the office before the meeting." April said. She picked up her cloak from the back of the kitchen door.

"How long will you be?" Sirius asked looking at April. Reaching for April's hand, April let him take it as she put on her robes over her clothes. Harry noticed Jenny's eyes narrow as their hands touched.

"Just a little while. I have to check in with Kingsley then I need to go and check the Minister of Magic is ok." April said with disdain. "There's been three attacks on him, I think. I lose track." April headed to the door when Sirius got up and followed her quickly. He closed the door and Lupin cleared his throat getting all attention on him.

"I know there's something between you all. I'm guessing Ginny and Ron have been quiet because of Percy but what about you other three?" Lupin asked.

"We're just upset about Percy's death." Hermione lied. Lupin didn't believe her.

"Jenny." Lupin said to her. Jenny shifted uncomfortably and looked at Harry then Hermione.

"Leave Jenny alone." April called from the hallway. "And Harry." Harry wondered how she heard that. They weren't even talking that loudly. Lupin rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at his plate and Sirius' plate and they appeared in the sink alongside April's dishes.

"I swear Auror was the worst thing that happened to her" Lupin muttered as he left the room as well. Ginny watched curiously and turned to Jenny.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked. Jenny shrugged and went back to her food. She finally got up and left quietly.

* * *

Christmas came quite quickly. Jenny and Harry had reached an unspoken agreement not to get too close to each other, they didn't really want Hermione to get stressed again. Christmas morning Harry woke up to someone shaking him awake. He put his hand to his forehead and groped around for his glasses. Someone sat on top of him and laughed. Harry opened his eyes and saw Jenny's blurry outline on top of him.

"Jenny." Harry said as she placed his glasses on his face.

"Hey." Jenny said grinning. "It's Christmas."

"Is it?" Harry glanced at the foot of Ron's bed where a pile of presents were against the end of the bed. Harry saw a mop of red hair poking out of the top of Ron's duvet. "What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Nearly six." Jenny said excitedly.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. Jenny put her hand over his mouth as Ron jerked slightly and muttered something before turning over and falling back into a deep sleep. "Why did you wake me up so early?" Harry asked slightly quieter. Jenny grinned and lay down next to him.

"I just wanted to say hi." She said. Harry looked at her curiously. He knew Jenny well enough now to know when she was lying or holding back.

"And-" Harry prompted. Jenny grinned and put her arms around Harry's neck.

"And I've come to collect my present." She said. Harry knew what she meant and put the duvet over her and pulled her closer. That Hermione like voice at the back of Harry's head reminded him that him and Jenny weren't even dating yet. He gently pressed his lips against her and he heard her laugh quietly as she pulled Harry's face closer and Harry let his lips dance over hers. She was so different to Cho. Harry had always felt slightly nervous when kissing Cho but when Harry kissed Jenny he felt nervous and excited.

"Thanks." Jenny whispered as she pulled away. Harry smiled and pulled her closer. She giggled quietly and turned letting Harry pull her closer to him. He closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled back into the clutches of sleep. Why had Jenny woken him up? He was pleased but he was also very tired.

* * *

**A/N:-Sorry i aint updated in a while...I kinda forgot about this story...I'm REALLY sorry, i won't do it again, i promise. Anyway, two chapters this time becasuse chapter 26 (i think) will be a good one (I hope)**

**Lady of Masbolle: happy with the way thins are progressing between Harry and Jenny? I love their relationship (even though Jenny's an OC). And i think it's fun that there's this whole love...square thing going on**

**Mel: Yeah, you're not Jenny/Lily (whatever you want to call her), lol. But i just imagined that this was how Jenny might be. She has another reason for not liking Sirius as well but i'm not sure if i've mentioned it yet.....i'm not mentioning it now. Course Hermione's not ok with Harry and Jenny, she's still really jealous but trust me when i say that she's getting over him.**

**bloomzbaby: yep, sure will post more**


	25. Christmas Dinner

"Harry." Jenny said pulling gently at a lock of his hair. Harry woke up and looked around. Ron was looking at him amused and Hermione stood by the door looking slightly bemused.

"What?" Harry asked. Jenny was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing and Ginny had gone red.

"You might want to look down." Ron said. Hermione hummed a little tune and looked away as Harry looked down. Harry quickly tried to sit up properly and pressed a pillow over his waist.

"Presents." Harry said. Jenny started laughing, unable to contain it.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Ginny asked.

"No one." Harry said. Ginny nodded, not believing him. "Are all our presents down here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Shoner brought them all in." Hermione said. Harry had noticed that Hermione spent a lot of time trying to talk to Castra and Shoner recently.

"You haven't been trying to set him free have you?" Harry asked her.

"No, I've found a much more worth while project that's taking Priority over SPEW" Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked. He tore his eyes away from Harry laughing as Harry uncomfortably tried to get his hormones in check. Jenny sat on the bed next to him as Ginny began to sort through the mass of presents in the middle of the floor.

"I'm not telling you. Top secret." Hermione said. She sat down and began to unwrap her presents.

Harry opened his presents. He got a couple of odd things from Ginny that Harry could only guess at what they were. Hermione had got him the latest edition of Hogwarts: A history. Ron had gotten him a large box of assorted sweets. There was a collection of defence books from Lupin and Sirius again. Harry would have loved to try some of the spells and counter-curses in the book but he was still under age. Harry had already received Jenny's present and April gave Harry a quaffle.

"I'm not even a chaser." Harry said tossing it in the air. He was walking to Hedwig's cage to give her a treat.

"It used to be yours." Jenny told him. "Mum bought it for your first birthday." Harry remembered Petunia mentioning something about it.

"Cool." Harry said smiling. He passed it to Ginny who did a few tricks with it and put it on the bed.

"Now you just need two Bludgers and you have the whole collection." Ginny said happily. She seemed to have fully recovered from Percy's death quite quickly, as had Ron. The only thing that indicated something was different was their constant bickering.

"WE'RE HERE!" they heard Fred Weasley shout into the house. Ginny grinned and headed out of the room. Harry was about to take Jenny's hand when he saw Hermione give him a sad look and then hastily stuff his hand into the pockets of the jeans he had changed into. Jenny followed suit and played with her hair while Ron led Hermione out of the room.

"This is getting annoying." Jenny mumbled as they walked down the stairs.

"I know but we have to make sure Hermione's totally ok with us." Harry said. Jenny sighed.

"Who cares? You didn't ask her when you dated Cho." Jenny said, a hint of bitterness was in her voice.

"She's my best friends and things are different now." Harry stopped by the picture of his parents. "Merry Christmas." Harry said to the portrait. James and Lily Potter grinned and smiled at him proudly. Harry wished that like the portraits in Dumbledore's office the photo would talk to him. Jenny noticed the sadness spread across his face and pulled his hand out of his pocket and laced her fingers in his fingers. Harry looked at Jenny and smiled. She grinned and kissed his cheek. They went into the kitchen where Fred was putting out several different sweets on the table and making sure they were in the right place. George was putting labels down in front of them and then mixed up the labels. Hermione eyed the sweets suspiciously and Ron and Ginny were giving their brothers strange looks.

"What are you-" Harry started but Fred looked up and beamed.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Our great investor. Come and try some sweets." Fred said putting an arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him to the table.

"Do I dare?" Harry asked looking at the sweets suspiciously.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Said a girl who sounded very familiar. Harry turned to see Angelina Johnson behind him standing with Katie Bell. "They tricked me into doing that. I had to wait a week before I could go out in public again" Angelina, the old Gryffindor Quidditch captain eyed Fred slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry darling." Fred said going to her and holding her shoulders. "I'll never do that again, I promise." Angelina smiled and Fred gave her a quick kiss.

"Please." Ron muttered.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked Angelina and Katie.

"Fred and George invited us over for Christmas." Katie said, "Plus Angelina's a member of the order."

"You know about the order?" Hermione asked slightly surprised.

"Of course." Angelina said. "Katie's on the waiting list. She found out about it when George accidentally told her at your last Hogsmeade weekend." George gave them all an innocent look and he picked up a sweet.

"You must be Jenny Marsden." George said to Jenny, "I've met you before haven't I?"

"Yes." Jenny said smirking.

"Merry Christmas." George said pressing a sweet into Jenny's hand.

"Thanks but if there's anything I've learnt from being Ginny's best friend it's don't trust anything you guys make." Jenny said smiling, "but thanks anyway." George looked slightly annoyed.

"Never mind." Fred said clapping his hands. "Harry, we'd like to pay you back for investing in us." George and Fred both wore identical smiles and Fred produced a large bag of Galleons.

"There's one thousand five hundred Galleons. One and a half times the amount you gave us." George told him.

"At least you can do maths." Hermione said amused. Fred nodded his head slightly.

"I don't want it." Harry said.

"Don't joke around Harry!" Ron said amazed at his brother's generosity.

"It's a once in a life time offer." Fred said.

"But I don't need it." Harry said. Fred and George continued to pester Harry about him taking the bag when Katie put a hand on George's arm.

"He doesn't want it" Katie said.

"Ok, fine." George said slightly put off. He turned to Hermione. "Here you have it." Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Um…" George pushed the bag into Hermione's arms and let her carry the bag.

"Christmas present." Fred said, "Never let it be known that the Weasley twins weren't generous."

"I don't know what to say." Hermione said.

"Just your approval is all we need." George said "Then we can start selling in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, ok." Hermione said.

"Yes!" Fred said giving George a high five.

* * *

"Harry, dear, could you pass the potatoes please." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly. Harry passed the large bowl of the food and then continued to talk to Hermione. He would have spoken to Ron but he had gone extraordinarily quiet. Harry had a feeling it had something to do with Fleur Delacour sitting opposite him. She was smiling and laughing with Bill at something he'd said. Bill seemed really pleased that she had come. Katie and Angelina were talking quickly with Fred and George while Harry had a feeling that Ginny and Jenny were planning something.

"It seems like one big family doesn't it?" Hermione said.

"Well, most of the people here are part of the same family." Harry said.

"I wonder how Fleur got here though, I didn't know she was part of the order." Hermione said.

"Zees is very different to how ve haf dinner back home" Fleur said to Bill.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked.

"Yez, very much." Fleur said giggling slightly. Hermione scowled.

"She seemed somewhat like a stuck up cow at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Well, maybe she's changed a bit." Harry suggested.

"No one can change that quickly." Ron said.

"Well it's been a year and a half Ron." Hermione said. Ron muttered something and carried on eating silently.

"Where's Mum?" Jenny asked Sirius, who sat next to Lupin.

"I don't know." Sirius said, "Last I heard she was on a raid."

"When was that?" Ginny asked.

"Last night." Sirius said. Harry listened to snatches of all the conversations then suddenly his scar erupted in pain.

"Ah!" Harry shouted as he dropped his cutlery and held his forehead. Fleur jumped nearly a foot in the air in surprise and Hermione and Ron, who were both sitting next to him dropped their cutlery in surprise.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort's really angry." Harry said closing his eyes tightly. Fleur flinched slightly at Voldemort's name and held onto Bill tightly.

"Harry, are you ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She looked slightly pale. "Do you think you should go to bed?"

"No I'm fine." Harry said politely. "He's really really pissed off with someone." A moment later the fire place erupted into flames and April came running out of it. Her robes had a large tear in them and there was a gash across her cheek that was bleeding slightly. Sirius stood up in alarm.

"Remus, I need you to get Dumbledore." April said, sounding slightly out of breath. Everyone looked around at her.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

"I'll tell you later. Remus, NOW!" April said urgently. Remus got to his feet and apparated away. April glanced around the table as if counting who was here. Her eyes settled on Katie Bell for a few moments then she turned back to the fireplace. "Everyone stay here. No one is to leave this house. Including you miss. Delacour. Head Auror office, ministry of magic." She said as she threw some powder into the fire. She disappeared.

"Who waz zat?" Fleur asked.

"I think we should go upstairs, I'll explain up there." Bill said. "Can we go?" He asked his mum. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Bill got up and led Fleur out of the kitchen.

"Why was she staring at me?" Katie asked George uncomfortably.

"She was probably surprised to see you, that's all." George said. Katie nodded and was going to start talking to Angelina again when a few moments later Shoner wondered in carrying a letter. It was black and had the emblem of the Ministry of Magic printed on it in gold. Everyone knew what that letter meant. It meant that someone had died.

"Thanks Shoner." Harry said sombrely, holding his hand out.

"It is not for you, sir. It is for that lady there sir." Shoner said pointing to Katie. Katie sat up slightly more alert and looked at George. Shoner walked over to Katie and handed her the letter. Katie took it with shaking hands. Jenny looked over to Harry who looked back at her for a while then looked back to Katie. She opened the letter and Harry could see her eyes following the writing. Her mouth began to form a small o and her eyes seemed to fill with tears. Harry had a feeling this would be a Christmas Katie would remember forever, and not in the good way. She folded the letter up and stared at where it had been.

"What is it?" George asked Katie, putting an arm around her. Katie swallowed back her tears and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"May I leave the table Mrs. Weasley?" Katie asked.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Katie thanked her and left the table running. Angelina got up and followed her frowning. Fred and George were looking rather uncomfortable about it and Mr. Weasley sighed.

"I suppose I'll go to the office and find out what's happening." He said. He got up and left through the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley looked at the remaining people at the table

"Well, eat up." She said. "Sirius, could we have a word outside please." Sirius nodded and left the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.

"Who do you think died?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I'd guess it would be her parents." Jenny said.

"But Katie's all witch isn't she?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged and looked at Ron.

"I guess you're the captain now mate." Ron said looking at the door.

"Well, best be cheering up our girlfriends." Fred said getting up with George.

* * *

**A/N:-I'm sorta gonna have a marauder chapter next chapter and a few references to some of my previous stories (All about Change/Death is the Way) but if you haven't read them, do not fret my friends/readers/reviewers I'll try and explain some stuff later. Also, those of you who don't like Pettigrew (Which i'm sure is quite a few of you) {Spoiler alert for next chapter} April will be getting some sort of revenge on him next chapter (spoiler)**


	26. Gryffindor and the Rat

Harry stayed in the kitchen for most of the day. He had gotten his dad's old snitch out and watched as it flew around the room. It was a depressing Christmas. Fred, George and Angelina hadn't emerged from the girl's bedroom where Katie had taken refuge. Fleur had started to complain that she wanted to get some fresh air then shut up after Bill had told her about Katie. Fleur had then become quiet and contented herself with reading a book. Soon after the Christmas dinner the music that filled the house had started up again which meant that Jenny was on the piano again. Ron and Ginny were playing Wizarding chess in the hall and Hermione was sitting across the table reading Harry's new Hogwarts, a history. Harry's scar still tingles with pain, he knew that Voldemort was angry.

"Not the best of Christmases is it?" Sirius asked sitting next to Harry. Harry nodded and caught the snitch as it flew past him.

"Not really." Harry said, "He's still rather angry and I think he's torturing a few of his deatheaters." Sirius looked at Harry gravely.

"I wonder what's been going on. I've been left to baby-sit all of you. None of the Order have turned up since Molly left." Sirius said. Harry sighed and let the snitch free again. Bill walked in with Fleur and Fleur sat down next to Hermione thoroughly annoyed. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and turned to Hermione.

"Haf you heard from Vicktor?" Fleur asked Hermione. Harry saw Hermione straighten and looked at Fleur.

"Yes, I have." Hermione said.

"Iz he ok? I last heard he waz quite zick" Fleur said to Hermione. Hermione seemed slightly startled that Fleur was talking to her. Harry caught the snitch again and put it in his pocket. Bill gave him a smile and got a bottle of Butterbeer. Fleur and Hermione continued to talk and Bill came and sat next to Harry and Sirius.

"You know what's going on?" He asked Sirius.

"As I just told Harry, I have no idea." Sirius said.

"I reckon it must be something really big." Bill said,

"Mr Weezy sir." Castra said tugging on Bill's trousers. "A letter for you sir."

"It must be from April." Sirius said. Bill took the letter and opened it. He sighed and stood up.

"Fleur, darling, will you be ok on your own?" Bill asked Fleur. Fleur looked up and nodded. "Well, I have to go. I'm wanted elsewhere." Bill went around to Fleur and gave her a quick kiss and then went to the fireplace.

"This is great." Harry muttered.

"Don't worry, Harry." Sirius said, "Remember that talk I wanted with you at the beginning of the holiday?" Harry nodded, "I thought I should give it to you today but I'll keep it short." Harry looked at Sirius curiously. "You look after my daughter or I'll be forced to withdraw all your privileges." Sirius said. Harry grinned.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I thought I'd keep it short and simple." Sirius said. "But if you do hurt Jenny then-"

"I know." Harry said getting the idea. He saw Hermione glance at him.

* * *

It wasn't until two days later when anyone at Grimmauld place saw anyone else from the order. Katie was sitting in the kitchen sitting with Angelina and George. Harry was passing his quaffle to Crookshanks and watched as the cat chased it around the kitchen.

"Are you going to talk soon?" Angelina asked Katie gently.

"My cousin was a muggle." Katie said. "My mum was half muggle."

"I don't want to sound rude but who exactly died?" Harry asked looking at the three sitting at the table.

"My parents, my older brother and my cousins." Katie said, "On Christmas day."

"That's the day Harry's grandparents died." April said coming through the fireplace. "Harry, I need you to come with me." She said turning to Harry.

"April, what's happening?" George asked.

"There was a raid on Voldemort's house." April said, "We've found some things that we think Harry should see and someone Harry should meet. Where's Sirius?"

"Upstairs." Angelina said.

"George, could you please go and get Sirius." April seemed very aloft and cold. George nodded and ran out of the room. "Katie, Dumbledore will be here soon to discuss some things with you. You are to stay at Grimmauld place for the remainder of the holiday. Neville Longbottom will be arriving soon with the Patils." April told everyone.

"The Patils?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, we will explain everything when we come back." April said. Sirius came into the room.

"What's happened?" Sirius asked.

"We need you and Harry to come with me." April said. "Go to Riddle House, Little Hangleton." April handed Harry a small bag of Floo Powder. "Kingsley will meet you there." Harry took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. He spun through the Floo network, keeping his arms close to him, he closed his eyes and couldn't wait until he was out. Soon he was stepping out of a large ornate fireplace and was met by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry Potter, My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, I believe we've met briefly before." Kingsley said formally. Harry nodded.

"Yes we have" They had to pretend that they didn't know each other. A few moments later Sirius appeared next to Harry and then April apparated next to him.

"Is he still here?" April asked Kingsley.

"Yes, he's just through here." Kingsley said. April nodded and told Harry and Sirius to follow him. They went into a small room that had aurors lining the walls.

"Is it Voldemort?" Harry asked April in a hushed whisper. April shook her head.

"No." April said. Her face looked like it had been carved in stone she looked so serious. Harry noticed Lupin standing by the door with his arms crossed and looking at a shaking figure in the middle of the room. The figure was so familiar to Harry. He was slightly chubby, had thin hair and very watery eyes. He was staring at April and shrieked.

"Peter, I would like you to meet two acquaintances of yours" April said to Wormtail. Harry and Sirius looked at Peter, who was staring at them in horror.

"Harry, Padfoot." Peter said.

"Don't call me that." Sirius said whipping his wand out. April gave him a warning look and Sirius lowered his wand.

"I will be giving the punishment. As we have lost the dementors I'm afraid that there's only one thing that I can do." April said coldly.

"Miss. Marsden." One of the Aurors said uncertainly, April looked at him, "What is Sirius Black doing here?"

"He has been cleared for the death of Mr. Pettigrew here." April said. "He is innocent. Now-" April went up to Peter. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run away. He seemed terrified of April.

"Please, April, April, please don't hurt me." Peter begged as he decided to take a different tactic and tried to grab hold of her robes to beg. She pulled the hem of her robes out of his reach and stepped back.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly. April stared at Peter with a look in her eyes that Harry thought he recognised. She wanted revenge for the death of Harry's parents.

"You're not doing this alone." Lupin said a bit too calmly. Harry seemed to be the only one in the room that understood the connection between Lupin, April, Sirius and Wormtail.

"No one will be killing anyone." Dumbledore said coming into the room. April, Sirius and Lupin turned to Dumbledore. Harry could vaguely see the old school children in them. They looked younger then they had been just a second ago.

"But he killed-" April started.

"No April. No one deserves death." Dumbledore said. "Aurors can you please leave this room." The aurors around the room looked confused.

"Go." April ordered. They all left the room slowly looking even more confused. Kingsley was the last to leave and he closed the door behind him. Harry looked at the adults slightly confused. He had to admit that all he wanted to do was to curse Wormtail.

"Peter, we cannot kill you because we know you are very close to Voldemort so you have two choices. Come freely or be forced to give up everything you know. Fudge has given every auror a vial of Veritaserum to use if they deem it necessary." Dumbledore said to Wormtail. April waved her wand and a small bottle of clear liquid appeared in her hand. Lupin and Sirius watched curiously. "What's your choice?" Dumbledore asked. Wormtail looked at each of his old friends then looked at Harry. Harry felt an intense hatred rising in his body.

"I will never defy the dark lord." Wormtail shouted. Sirius and April were obviously not pleased with this answer because Wormtail hit the wall as two jets of light hit him. One from each of the two adults.

"Get up." April said. Wormtail stood up, "Now, you'll tell us what we want to know or we will kill you."

"What would you like to know?" Wormtail asked.

"April!" Dumbledore said annoyed. April ignored Dumbledore and glared at Womrtail.

"I didn't kill him and I am the head auror." April said. "Now, where is Voldemort?" she asked Wormtail.

"I don't know. He fled moments before you came. I was about to leave when I was caught by you." Wormtail said looking at April.

"Now, sit down and shut up." April said. Wormtail sat on the floor with his legs crossed and stayed quiet. Harry stared at April in surprise.

"April, I want you to get your aurors back in here. You are to come with me, I cannot leave you here with Peter." Dumbledore said. April nodded and went to the door. Fudge came running into the house.

"What has happened?" Fudge asked. He turned to April, "You're supposed to tell me about these kinds of raids." April looked at him coldly then turned to Dumbledore.

"Where are we going?" April asked.

"Harry, April come with me." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Fudge, may I introduce you to Mr. Pettigrew." Dumbledore said. Fudge looked at Wormtail sitting quietly on the floor. Fudge then looked at Sirius and Lupin.

"What has been going on? Pettigrew's alive?" Fudge asked in surprise. "Aurors, arrest him."

"I would be careful, he is an animagi" Dumbledore said. The aurors gathered around Wormtail and April and Harry followed Dumbledore out of the room. Lupin and Sirius also decided to follow. They walked down a dark looking hall.

"I have had a look around the house and I have found something that is very important and may or may not help Harry defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore said. They turned into a windowless room and Dumbledore said something and the room lit up brightly. Harry looked around the room. It was the room he had been in when he had a dream a while ago that revealed Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin.

"I know this room." Harry said. "I had a dream about this room." He said. April went up to a wall. The walls were covered in bits of parchment with hundreds of names and lines all over them. She looked up and read the name at the top.

"Helga Hufflepuff." She read. "What is this?" She asked turning to Dumbledore.

"On each of these walls is a certain family timeline. On that wall, Helga Hufflepuff, that one there." Dumbledore said pointing to the opposite wall, "That is Rowena Ravenclaw." Lupin and Sirius looked at the wall and sure enough her name was at the top. "Both these timelines died out in the last century. But the other two. Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, their blood still lasts. That wall there is Slytherin." Dumbledore pointed to a wall. Harry saw a green line running down the wall to the name Tom Riddle.

"That's Voldemort's old name." April said.

"Yes, he's the heir of Slytherin, what concerns Tom is the heir of Gryffindor. If you will, please look at this wall." Dumbledore got out his wand and with it traced along several lines and names. Lupin, Sirius and April watched intently but Harry was scanning the names along the bottom. Dumbledore stopped when he came to a name Harry read as his own name.

"Wait a minute." Sirius said. Harry just stared. "Harry is the heir of Gryffindor?" Harry noticed the timeline going through the Potter family line.

"Harry do you remember when I said that only a true Gryffindor would pull Godric's sword out of the hat?" Dumbledore asked as Harry stared at his name. Next to his name was the name EMMA POTTER with a line that led to his parents. "It seems that you could pull it out of the hat because you are a Gryffindor."

"Who's Emma Potter?" Harry asked pointing to the name. Dumbledore frowned.

"These are magical parchments. As soon as a new member of each family is conceived they know what the person will be called and their gender and the names are added automatically." Dumbledore said, "Emma Potter would have been your younger sister."

"Sister?" Harry heard Lupin whisper to Sirius.

"Harry's mum was pregnant when she died." April told Sirius and Lupin.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said. Harry felt an anger rising in him as he had felt when April had told him he would have had a sibling. Harry tightened his grip around the wand he couldn't use outside of school.

"But, what has me curious is that there is no death date under the name." Dumbledore said.

"She was never born." April said.

"Yes, she was. If you look there is a birth date but no death date" Dumbledore said. April kneeled down to get a better look and her eyes widened.

"You're right." April said. "If you'll excuse me." April disapparated and Harry turned to look at Dumbledore.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know Harry." Dumbledore told him. "Sirius, could you please take Harry back to Grimmauld place." Sirius nodded but looked slightly confused. Soon Harry was back at Grimmauld place. It was very quiet and felt like a funeral home. Harry looked around and found Jenny scribbling on a piece of parchment and Hermione sitting with Shoner and Castra. Hermione seemed to be talking about something that involved a lot of hand gestures and what surprised Harry was that the house elves were listening.

"You know what to do?" Hermione whispered. The house elves nodded. "Ok, I'll see you in a few hours." The house elves both disappeared and Hermione looked quite pleased with herself.

"What was that about? You haven't freed them have you?" Harry asked.

"No, just something I'm working on." Hermione said. She looked at Harry then sighed. "I'm going to go and see how Pavarti and Padma are doing. Their parents were killed the same time as Katie's." Hermione said leaving the room. Harry watched her leave confused then looked at Jenny for an explanation.

"I have no idea what she's doing." Jenny said.

* * *

**A/N:-ok, i know that's a really wierd chapter isn't it? Anyway, one more day of exams (1 more exam) then i'm FREE!!! mwahahaha!! I'm in such a crazy mood.**

**Mel: Why do you not like bulk updates? I'll update 1 chappie at a time from now then but more frequently or whatever if you want. I like long reviews...they're nice and sometimes they make me laugh coz ur reviews are funny.....next chapter will be up on sat if i don't have a hangover (PARTAY TOMORROW!)**

**lady of masbolle: I love HArry/Hermione. I think this story started off as a Harry/Hermione (Or that's what i had in mind) but it kinda didn't end up like that (as you can see). Thank you for all those very nice comments, you're too nice to me, you all are (well the ones who review)**


	27. Emergency DA

Harry ran up the stairs of Grimmauld place.

"RON! HERMIONE!" he shouted. He came to Hermione's bedroom door and pushed it open. Hermione was talking to Padma Patil, who was looking very depressed and looked as though she had just stopped crying. Pavarti was sleeping in Ginny's bed and Harry went in and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"I need to talk to you and Ron now." Harry said. Hermione looked at him slightly annoyed

"I'm talking to Padma, can't it wait?" Hermione asked. The look in Harry's eyes told her it couldn't and she got up sighing "Fine. Padma, will you be ok?" She asked. Padma nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked as they left the room.

"About where April just took me." Harry said, "Where's Ron?"

"I think he's in your room." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione went to Harry's bedroom where Ron was polishing his broom handle.

"You'd think with so many people here I wouldn't get bored wouldn't you?" Ron said looking up.

"Shut up Ron." Harry snapped. Ron started in surprise. "I need to tell you two something." Harry noticed Neville sitting in the corner reading a book about rare plants of the United Kingdom.

"Um, Neville, do you mind if we could talk in private?" Hermione asked Neville. Neville looked up. His eyes were red and he slowly began to stand up. Harry looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" He asked Ron.

"Mass attacks on Christmas day." Ron said. "Neville's Gran was killed" Ron whispered.

"Padma and Pavarti's parents were killed as well, Pavarti's just come out of St. Mungos." Hermione told Harry. Harry looked at them both quite surprised.

"Neville, stay here." Harry said. Neville let out a small sniffle then sat down again. Harry left the room and went to the kitchen.

"Jenny." Harry said putting his hand on Jenny's shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Could you get Ginny and tell her to meet in my room?" Harry said. Jenny nodded and put her things away. Harry then ran up the stairs past his room to where Katie and Angelina were staying. He burst into the room causing Angelina to let out a scream of surprise. Fred and George were in the room as well.

"Can you guys go downstairs and meet in my room?" Harry said.

"What? Why?" Angelina asked.

"Emergency DA meeting." Harry said.

"But we're not in the DA anymore." George said.

"Yes you are." Harry said. Fred smirked and helped Angelina off the floor.

"Lets get going then." Fred said. Harry smiled and then ran to Hermione's room. He was starting to feel very slightly out of breath, why didn't he just use his galleon? Harry kicked himself mentally and went into the room.

"Padma?" Harry asked walking in. He couldn't see Padma in the room. Pavarti got up out of bed and saw Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked tiredly.

"I live here during the holidays. Is Padma here?" Pavarti shrugged. Harry noticed that there were several scars across Pavarti's face and a scar that ran down her neck.

"What happened?" Harry asked in horror. Pavarti's hand went to her face and she looked at the duvet sadly.

"We were attacked." Pavarti said, "I had a duel with a deatheater. Padma and I only survived because of what we learned in the DA. Our younger sister and parents weren't as lucky." Pavarti said. A tear fell down her cheek. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, could I see you and Padma in my room in a few minutes?" Harry said. "Emergency DA meeting with everyone in the house." Pavarti nodded and Harry left the room with a strange feeling in his stomach. Seeing the scars on Pavarti's face had shaken him. Ron still had scars over his body from when he was attacked by the brain in the department of mysteries. Hermione had a large scar across her chest where a deatheater had swiped her with some weird purple flame. Harry had seen the top of it during the summer. All these things made Harry more and more guilty about involving his friends but Pavarti had said that she only survived because of the DA. Harry was doing something right and doing something good. Harry went into his room. It was slightly crowded and Harry smiled slightly when he realised that the people in his room were some of the best members of the DA. He just needed Cho then he'd have the most powerful members of the DA.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked. Harry sat down on his bed next to Jenny, who leant against Harry's body. He, without actually realising, put his arm around Jenny's waist.

"Well-" Padma came in helping Pavarti, who was limping slightly. Ron immediately got up to let Pavarti have his seat.

"Thanks." Pavarti said. Ron gave her a smirk. Pavarti glanced at Harry and her eyes followed his arm, she hid her slight surprise and smiled.

"So?" Ron said turning to Harry.

"Well, Voldemort's house has been raided." Harry said, "And Wormtail's been caught."

"Who's wormtail?" Neville asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Hermione told him. "He's the one who Sirius was sent to Prison for." Neville looked at her confused.

"Sirius Black?" Padma asked. "But Pettigrew is dead."

"No, Wormtail is alive. He used to be Ron's rat Scabbers." Harry said.

"I wondered where your rat went." Jenny said quietly.

"Well, anyway. When April called me to go to the Riddle house I was taken straight to see Wormtail." Harry told everyone what had happened at the Riddle house. He had to keep backtracking to events from his third and fourth year to help everyone but Ron and Hermione understand. Only Ron and Hermione knew almost everything in his life so how could Harry expect everyone else to know about what happened in the shrieking shack, what happened during his fourth and fifth year. The explanation took a lot longer then Harry intended it to be. He was interrupted by Fleur half way through. She told him she was bored and wanted to see where everyone had gone. Harry invited her to join them and continued his explanation. He told them everything but the fact that he might have a sister.

"So yeah, I'm the heir of Gryffindor." Harry concluded. Everyone stared at him gobsmacked. No one spoke until Fleur decided to ask a question.

"Who iz zis Godric Gryffindor?" She asked.

"He was one of the founders of Hogwarts." Harry said.

"And what iz zeez organization?" She asked. Hermione recovered and sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We'll explain later." Hermione said. "But, if the Ministry raided Voldemort's house does that mean he's getting weaker?"

"I don't know. But remember what Dumbledore told us?" Harry asked. He, again, gave himself a mental kick.

"About what?" Ron asked.

"About Voldemort and the school." Jenny whispered.

"Yeah. It could just be that he's moving headquarters." Harry said.

"What's you-know-who going to do?" Neville asked curiously.

"Dumbledore thinks he might attack the school" Ginny said. Hermione, Ron and Harry all gave her stern looks. "What? They all know about the order anyway. They might as well know what we know."

"Does that mean we're not safe at School?" Katie asked.

"We are safe at school." Harry said, "As long as Dumbledore is there."

"But what if he's driven out like he was last year?" Padma asked.

"What happened in the office anyway?" Fred asked.

"Nothing. But Dumbledore won't let anything happen even if he's driven away like he was last year." Harry said skipping over that topic.

"Dumbledore was the only person that Voldemort ever feared." Jenny said. "Well, him and my mum." She smirked slightly. Harry glanced at her, somehow during the duration of his explanation they'd drifted slightly further apart, though that was probably because of the looks they were getting

"You're just showing off, your mum isn't that great." Pavarti said, "She got attacked before we came home didn't she?"

"Yeah but she fought off about ten deatheaters on her own though." Hermione told her. "We could really learn something from her."

"Yeah I suppose." Harry said. "I think Dumbledore's going to get a guard at school."

"A guard? To protect us?" Neville asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we should stop with the DA. I want everyone here plus Cho to be like the Elite DA. Cho already knows about it." Hermione gave him a curious look.

"How come Cho knew before us?" Jenny asked him.

"Well-" Harry said uncertainly. "I just thought about it when I was talking to her." Jenny looked at him suspiciously.

"When did you talk to her?" Jenny asked.

"On the train home. She just wanted to talk to me about the Order." Harry said, "But the Elite DA will help me teach and will consist of my most trusted and more skilled members." Neville looked at Harry in amazement.

"You want me in the Elite DA?" Neville asked. Harry nodded

"If you haven't noticed you pick up spells almost as quickly as Hermione." Harry said. Hermione looked slightly surprised and Neville looked like he was about to burst with happiness.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Sirius asked walking into the room.

"DA meeting." Harry told him. Padma gasped and Pavarti stared in fear.

"Sirius Black." Pavarti said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. Molly is here and she wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour." Sirius was about to leave when he turned then remembered something, "Oh, and Hermione what have you been telling Castra and Shoner. They are eager to talk to you and Dobby has turned up." Hermione grinned.

"See you in a bit." Hermione said to the others as she clambered over everyone and ran out of the room.

"Weird." Ron muttered, shaking his head.

"Well," Sirius said looking at all the people in the room. "Fleur, Bill is here to take you back to France and I have orders from Dumbledore to make sure Pavarti Patil doesn't get out of bed, but I see that's not going to happen." Sirius said looking at the Patil twins. "Oh Merlin, another pair of twins." Fred and George beamed and put their arms around Padma and Pavarti's shoulders.

"We'll keep an eye on them." Fred said.

"We'll make sure they don't get up to trouble." George told Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes and left the room. Angelina hit Fred.

"Ow." Fred said, "You sure aren't as weak as you look."

"Fred!" Angelina snapped at him. Fred grinned.

"Ladies, we must take you back to your rooms. Free sweets for everyone here." George said throwing out some sweets from his pockets.

"Don't eat them." Ron warned as the four older teens walked out of the room. Fleur gave a relieved smile.

"I can go home." She said. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and left the room.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, those of you who like Jenny/ Harry the next chapter will have some Jenny/HArry as well as that all important question he's been meaning to ask her.**

**Cap'n Pheonix: Thanks you but I'm no JK, I just follow her, I am, however an author of original work (v fun). I think you have reviewed before but I've got so many reviews that I've had to delete a load in my email account (nearly 1000 reviews) for all my stories on ff.net....crikey**

**Mel: hehe, you're funny. I'll tell you now that Emma will be alive BUT she won't be how you think. You can give me all your theories but I got my plan for her set in stone...mwahahaha. April and Sirius...well there's more to go there, they're just starting to....'get to know each other' again. I suppose I could modify the story and make April pregnant again in the next story but that involves WAY too much effort. Sirius, he's sexy in my world as well and Gary Oldman is sexy (in a he looks good when he doesn't have a beard and if I was his age kinda way) and Sirius is supposed to be HArry's godfather and friend so he can't be intimidating can he, plus he's just met his daughter so shrugs As for Hermione, well this is a little plan I concocted and I personally thought was rather ingenious of me, i can't remember where i got it from but you'll have to wait and see what happens, there will be more Lily/Jenny in the next chapter, dont worry**

**Lady Of Masbolle: Hiya, just sent you an 'important' email, well it's important to me coz it's about universities.....ANYWHO, Yeah, Emma Potter or in my story Emma.....not telling you her last name :P**

**Kimmerz: Thanks :D**


	28. He's like godwell he is

Jenny sat at the bed staring at Harry intently like she was taking in his every detail. Harry was feeling slightly awkward with her just sitting there staring at him. She'd been at it for half an hour now while Harry just sat thinking. They were on their own in the room and Harry had no idea where everyone else was. Harry looked up and saw Jenny's dark eyes looking at him. A small smile playing on her face. Harry stared back for a while and Jenny grinned. Harry felt his heart speed up slightly at the grin and he gave her a small smile back.

"What?" Harry asked. Jenny bit her lip cheekily and let out a small giggle.

"I'm just looking." Jenny said. Harry smiled and indicated for her to sit next to him. She crawled up next to him and Harry put his arm around her. "Have you realised you haven't actually asked me out yet." Jenny said.

"Do you want me to ask you out?" Harry asked pressing his face against the top of Jenny's head. Her hair smelled intoxicating, as usual and just made Harry want her more.

"Yes," Jenny said. "But I get why you won't ask me out. I don't really want to be on the receiving end of one of Hermione's curses-"

"Will you go out with me?" Harry interrupted. Jenny looked at Harry and grinned.

"Ok." She said happily. She leaned up slightly and Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss. They had been kissing a lot recently when they were on their own. They always made sure that no one was around because they had a tendency of getting teased slightly by Ginny or Ron. Hermione also had a tendency of going very quiet when she saw Harry and Jenny together. Harry pulled Jenny against him and lay down on the bed so that Jenny was lying on top of him. He heard Jenny giggle as she pulled away from the kiss slightly. She put a hand against Harry's chest and pushed herself up slightly. She looked into Harry's eyes, her hair falling over one of her shoulders and hiding their faces from anyone who would come through the door.

"When's your birthday?" Jenny asked.

"July, why?" Harry asked.

"Just wondering." Jenny said. She gave Harry a playful kiss on the nose and Harry grinned and pulled her into another kiss.

"When's your birthday?" Harry asked afterwards, he was slightly breathless. Harry got the impression that Jenny was quite a fiery person. She could be passionate and sweet but while kissing, Harry always felt a slight urgency with Jenny.

"June." Jenny said.

"So you'll be sixteen next year?" Harry said playfully.

"No, fifteen." Jenny said. She was about to kiss Harry again when he sat up.

"Fifteen?" Harry asked. Jenny frowned.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Why are you in Ginny's year then?" Harry asked. He didn't mean to sound rude but…Jenny was nearly two years younger then him!

"I'm cleverer than the year I'm supposed to be in." Jenny said like it was nothing unusual,

"But Hermione was never moved up."

"She was actually." Jenny said.

"No she wasn't" Harry said hesitantly.

"She was. Dumbledore told me. I don't get it myself but-" Jenny sighed. "Harry can we just get back to the kissing?" Jenny said pouting. "So what if I'm two years younger then you?"

"I'm just a bit surprised." Harry said running a hand through his hair. Jenny smirked, "What?" Jenny shook her head.

"Sorry, it's your hair." Jenny said. Harry frowned and put his hands to his head.

"What about it?"

"You're so cute when your hair's all ruffled up." Jenny said laughing slightly. "Here." Jenny sat on Harry's legs and played with his hair for a little bit and then looked back to admire her handiwork. Harry looked at her suspiciously as Jenny smiled. His hair was a complete mess. Messier then it usually was, if that was possible. "There, you look like you've just played quidditch," Jenny said. "When you look your best" Jenny said leaning in for another kiss. Harry willingly gave it to her. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said running into the room. "Oh, sorry. You're busy" Harry and Jenny broke apart at the speed of light and Harry looked at Ron.

"What?" Harry asked, straightening his glasses.

"Dinner's ready." Ron said. He had gone very slightly red and was grinning slightly.

"Ok." Harry said. "Jenny?" Harry looked to Jenny. She smiled and slid off the bed.

"Harry, my hair." Jenny moaned as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Harry laughed.

"Your hair, have you seen mine?" Harry said as he glanced at himself in the mirror. Jenny sighed.

"I'll be downstairs in a little bit. I have to brush my hair." Jenny said, she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and squeezed past Ron to head to her room.

"So are you two a couple now?" Ron asked. Harry grinned.

"Yeah." Harry said. Ron smiled.

"That's great for you. Wish I had a girlfriend." Ron said,

"I'm sure any girl would go out with you. You're a lot better then last year." Harry said. In a way that was true. As much as Harry thought it'd be wrong to admit it, Ron had developed some muscles from Quidditch and wasn't as gangly as he had been for the past five years. Harry thought it had something to do with his and Katie's intense Quidditch training schedule. Ron smiled

"You think?" Ron asked.

"Hey, I'm a guy. Don't as me those kinds of questions. Ask one of the girls." Harry said. Ron smiled.

"Do you think Hermione will go out with me?" Ron said quietly as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry stopped and frowned. Ron looked at him curiously. "What? Does Hermione have a boyfriend?" Ron said looking slightly hurt. How could Harry tell Ron that Hermione loved Harry and didn't really like Ron in the way he wanted her to like him.

"No." Harry said running a hand through his still messy hair. It seemed to be becoming a bit of a habit nowadays.

"Then what is it?" Ron asked.

"You'd have to ask Hermione." Harry said clearing his throat. "So, three more days until school." Harry said changing the topic.

"Oh yeah." Ron muttered as they carried on to the kitchen. "It's coming up to exams isn't it. Hermione's going to be a nightmare. Do you remember last year-" Ron went on about how he wasn't looking forwards to the workload when they sat down at the kitchen table and invited Neville and Padma into the conversation.

"Well, I think that the workload is quite reasonable. I mean it's not that much." Padma said.

"That's easy for you to say." Ron said, "You're in Ravenclaw and you're not as thick as I am."

"You're not thick." Padma said in slight protest, "You're just not using your full potential." Ron didn't look convinced.

"You sound a bit like Hermione." Ron said.

"Please. I'm nothing like Hermione. I mean for a start, I don't think I could have faced half the things she's faced." Padma said.

"She hasn't faced that much." Ron said.

"Well, do you want me to count?" Padma asked. "Lets see, there was helping Harry with Triwizard, the thing with Sirius Black, getting through half the challenges to get to the philosopher's sto-"

"Ok." Ron said. Harry laughed slightly as Ron rolled his eyes.

"So, will we be having like some kind of guard when we get back to school?" Neville asked quietly. "It seems like it from what all the adults around here are like."

"Probably." Harry said tucking into his food that Mrs. Weasley had just placed in front of him. She had been very quiet this holiday and Harry had heard Mr. Weasley's attempts and talking to her to try and cheer her up. Fred and George had even offered to give up their joke shop but Harry didn't think they would have done if Mrs. Weasley had asked them.

"Hi guys." Jenny said coming in with Ginny. Harry glanced up and smiled. Jenny grinned and sat down next to him.

"Hi Ginny." Neville said quietly. Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"The holidays are coming to an end." Ginny moaned slightly.

"So?" Jenny asked. "I don't want to be rude but it's a bit…dull here isn't it?" Jenny looked at Harry's food and picked up a chip. Mrs. Weasley had decided to make them fish and chips today because she didn't feel up to making something too complicated and both Shoner and Castra seemed to have disappeared. Dobby occasionally popped in to talk to Hermione and was still delighted to see Harry every time.

"Excuse me." Harry said as Jenny stole another chip.

"I'm hungry." Jenny said. Harry frowned but Jenny gave him a smile then turned to Ginny and started talking about what she had planned for the school next term. Padma gave Harry a curious look.

"Cho is going to be so disappointed." Padma joked.

"Cho?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's stupid but she still really likes you." Padma said, "Well, it seems you're off the market." Padma gave him a smile and started to eat her own food.

"Is Pavarti still in bed?" Mrs. Weasley asked Padma.

"Yes, she says that her leg still really hurts." Padma said slightly concerned.

"Poor dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "You children behave for a while, I'll get Sirius to get someone to take Pavarti to St. Mungos again." Mrs. Weasley said going in search of Harry's godfather.

"Is Pavarti ok?" Neville asked.

"She was hit by some strange curse." Padma said sadly. "She sort of jumped in front of our sister to protect her but it didn't really work." Padma couldn't say anything else as she felt sadness sweep over her. Harry gave her a sympathetic look and slowly turned back to his food. The room went silent, no one felt like talking anymore. The silence was interrupted by Ginny occasionally fine-tuning whatever plan she was working on.

"Maybe we could get some Wart root." She'd say.

"No, too fiddly if it gets on us." Jenny told her. Ginny flipped her hair out of the way and think while she ate. Angelina, Fred and George had left many days ago and Katie walked in sombrely on her own.

"What's to eat?" Katie asked.

"Fish and chips." Harry said. Katie sat down opposite him.

"Harry, I'm going to hand over my Captaincy when we get back to school. I want you to be the captain, you don't mind do you?" She asked. The four Gryffindors that were on the Quidditch team with her stared at Katie.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"You can't quit." Ginny said.

"Sorry but I don't think I can cope, with my parents-"

"Your parents wouldn't want you to give up your captaincy." Ron said.

"You don't know my parents." Katie said, "They were always a bit iffy about me playing quidditch. They said it was too violent."

"But you're a brilliant captain."

"No I'm not."

"You managed to get Andrew and Jack into shape." Ginny said, "And they were-well, lets just say that you got them into shape." Katie smiled slightly.

"Yeah."

"You can't give up being Gryffindor Captain." Harry said. "I'll take on more responsibility but you can't give it up"

"I don't know-"

"Katie, look at me." Harry said. Katie looked at Harry. "You will not give up the captaincy," he said really slowly like she didn't fully understand him. Katie smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Katie said.

"Good." Harry said. He felt Jenny's hand on his hand and he held it tightly. A smile played on Jenny's face and she looked at him. Harry rolled his eyes and Jenny was set to have another staring session at him.

"Not here." Ron muttered when he saw Jenny. Jenny looked at Ron slightly annoyed.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing it's just that you look at Harry like he's a god." Ron said. Jenny grinned

"That's because he is." Jenny said but then instantly put a hand to her mouth looking incredibly surprised and pale. Neville choked on his food and Padma spat her drink back out into her cup. "Did I say that out loud?" Jenny asked biting her lip nervously. Ginny was giggling uncontrollably and nodded. Ron was snickering slightly and nudged Harry.

"You're in there, mate." He said.

"I'll be upstairs." Jenny said quickly getting up and disappearing before Harry could blink.

"She is really fast isn't she?" Padma said.

* * *

**A/N:-hehe, so how'd ya like it? huh? huh? huh? I'm in such a wierd mood! Ok, now my favourite part.....reply to those reviews that you few people are so nice about and send me. Also, i would update sooner but for some really wierd reason i tend to wait for Mel's review before updating....please don't ask me why, i just do.**

**Araidel: I know, his tattoos are like...DUDE! (that's my really random word for the year) I think they're so cool and sirius is just so sweet. Lily was only two months gone when she died but there's a little thing called magic! don't ask me how because i wrote this before i even thought about the technicalities of her still being alive, but once you find out more about her then I think you'll sort of understand a little bit more (I hope :S )**

**Cap'n Pheonix: "I usually have a rather sweet disposition as a dog, James often suggestedi make the change pernemant, but the fleas-" Sirius to Harry and Ron. Sorry, I love that quote, and the bit where Lupin is talking to Harry about the Boggart. Anyway, yeah as i told Araidel, I kinda wrote this before i thought about how she could live, The way i see it Emma was kept alive by magic but by who? well you'll have to find out. You'll kinda get a few clues in the next few chapters, or rather chapter 35 :S ok, i'll try and get it all up soon.**

**draddog: Who is Emma? Harry's sister, lol. Will Sirius and April do what? hmm....that is the question. There's only one thing that's really in the way for Sirius and April to be completely together and that is everyone's favourite character, miss Lily Jenny Marsden...lol, sorry, as i said, i've gone a bit mad**

**Mel: Gives Mel High five OOOOO, nice long review, i like long reviews, they take me ages to read though coz i tend to be half awake when i read them. The meeting was at Sirius' house. everyone was taken to Grimmauld place (Patils and Longbottom) becuase their family is dead, Katie and Angelina are there because George and Fred invited them for christmas dinner then Katie's family died (If you've read all my stories, you'll notice that i've made it Voldemort's trademark to attack on Christmas day, its the day Lily Potter's parents died). Harry is a bit of a dipstick isn't he? Well, i hope you liked this chapter where he FINALLY asked out Jenny. Jenny jokes around a bit more though. Hermione, well, darling hermione, she's got a clever little plan up her sleve though i think that you kinda get a little bit of it, yes she has given up on SPEW BUT she's still working with house elves. You can be Lily/Jenny's best friend, i'll try and squidge a little cameo in here for you if you want, that'll be majorly interesting but I'm afraid that Jenny's best friend is Ginerva (such a cool name) aka Ginny.**

**Lady of Masbolle: thanks for the email back, i have an evil dad that used to force me off the computer....it's not my fault mine has a virus and he won't get rid of it for me.**


	29. The Train Ride

Harry sat on one of the seats in the compartment he had managed to find with Jenny. Hermione, Ron and Ginny would meet them after they went to the Prefect's carriage to find out what they had to do.

"We're alone again." Jenny said.

"But, we're on the train" Harry told her, "So anyone could see us." Jenny pouted slightly and sat down opposite him. The train was now speeding through the English countryside.

"You know. It really sucks that we have to get Hermione's approval." Jenny said staring out of the window absently.

"Yeah I know." Harry said also looking out of the window. His mind was drifting again to Jenny and how amazing she was but it was also going down a slightly different track then it usually went down.

"But we don't want to end up in the hospital wing do we?" Jenny asked anxiously. Harry looked up at her.

"Well, I probably wont." Harry said. "It's your choice, I really don't mind but I'd rather have my girlfriend in one piece."

"I suppose." Jenny said with a sigh. Harry stared out of the window and saw clouds in the sky rapidly fill the skies. "Harry." Jenny said again. Harry looked at Jenny. She was looking at her.

"Yes, Jenny." Harry asked.

"Has Hermione told you why she keeps talking to Shoner and Castra?" Jenny asked.

"Um, no. I tried to find out but Dobby turned up and Hermione had to go." Harry said.

"Dobby, he's that strange House elf at school isn't he?" Jenny asked. "The one with all the hats and things"

"Yeah that's him." Harry said smiling. Jenny moved over to next to Harry and leaned against him. Harry put an arm around her and they sat in silence for a while. Harry found this quite a good time to reflect on everything that had happened over the holidays. All the attacks on several of his friends' families. On Christmas day as well. Harry couldn't believe that Voldemort would be as heartless as to kill people on Christmas. Harry had to put a stop to it but how? Harry leaned his head against the window and watched the passing scenery. What about his younger sister? Emma Potter. Was she alive, was she dead? Harry vaguely remembered the date it said she had been born. It was the day his parents had died. If she was alive why hadn't Harry ever been told of her? Why hadn't he been told he was going to have a younger sister anyway?

There were so many questions that he wanted answers to and the only way Harry knew to get the answers was to talk to Dumbledore, Wormtail, April and, Harry was disgusted to admit, Voldemort. Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin, Harry knew that but now the added knowledge that his and Voldemort's rivalry went further then simple hatred. Their rivalry, was in a way, an ancient rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Did that mean that his dad was the heir of Gryffindor as well? Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at Jenny. She had fallen asleep and was breathing quietly. Harry brushed a few strands of hair away from Jenny's face and smiled. He saw a few adults patrol the corridor outside his compartment. No one had failed to notice the sudden adult presence on the train. Harry had seen Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few people he knew from the order. Remus Lupin had gotten onto the train with Harry but Harry hadn't seen him since. A tall figure in a black cloak lined with silver slid open Harry's compartment door and walked in.

"Hi April." Harry said as she lowered her hood. Her long blond hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Hello Harry." She said closing the door. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." Harry said. April sat down opposite him and glanced at Jenny, this caused her to smile.

"Has Jenny been behaving herself?" April asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. He hadn't seen April since the raid on Voldemort's house. "Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"I've been busy." April said. Her expression went slightly dark, "and I went to go and visit a few…graves." Harry looked at her confused.

"Whose graves?" Harry asked him.

"The Potters and Evans graves." April said. "I asked Dumbledore if I could take you but he thought it would be best you hid from the world. Which I personally think is ridiculous."

"Why didn't you take me anyway. I heard you don't take orders from anyone." Harry asked. April smiled slightly.

"I'm afraid I do listen a few people when it concerns people I love." April said. "And how would it look if you were attacked at the Potter Grave like I was." Harry looked surprised. April sighed.

"How often do you get attacked?" Harry asked concerned.

"I used to never be attacked but I think that Voldemort wants me dead. He always has since I first started training to be an auror." April said, "I was mentored by the best." April smirked slightly and rummaged through her robes.

"How hard is it to become an Auror?" Harry asked, "Because I really would like to be an auror but I'm not sure I can. My potions isn't going very well." April smiled slightly.

"How is your Charms and Transfiguration?"

"They're ok, I suppose." Harry said,

"I would expect you, Harry to be quite good at those subjects. Those were the topics that James and your mum did best in." April said.

"Well, I'm not my parents." Harry said glumly.

"You're becoming more and more like James all the time. You've even started with the hair ruffling thing and you have the snitch. You just need to put them together and boom, you're James." April said. Harry put a hand to his hair. "I've also been speaking to Grout. He was my Defence against the dark arts teacher at school, Apparently your homework answers have been-" April looked for the appropriate words, "They've been unusual" April said smirking. Harry smiled, Jenny shifted and put her head on Harry's lap.

"So, do you think I can become an auror?" Harry asked. April sighed and rolled her head.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to." April said. "April Marsden, Head Auror of Britain. I have control over every bit of auror details. If you manage a constant high level in your studies I'll let you into training." April said. Harry grinned. "Oh, there's one other thing as well. I believe that Sirius has spoken to you about it." April said. Harry looked at her confused.

"What's that?"

"My daughter." April said, "Just look after her ok? She hasn't had any friends in her life before this year and I've had to give in to a lot. Her quidditch, her father's genes, you." Harry smiled.

"Yes Miss." Harry said sarcastically

"Don't take that tone with me." April said to Harry. "Now, I just want to ask you one little thing." Harry looked at her, ready to reply to whatever she wanted to ask. "Has Jenny and Sirius' relationship gotten any better?" April asked uncertainly.

"Um, I think so." Harry said. "They're still a bit distant, why?" Harry asked. April looked at Harry as if regarding him and obviously decided to disclose her reason in him.

"Well, Sirius wants to start seeing me again." April said, "But I don't want to unless Jenny is on good terms with Sirius. Oh well. I'll see you later for your Occlumency lessons." April said getting up. "Hermione and Ron should be down soon." Harry nodded and watched as April left the compartment. A few moments later Ron and Hermione wandered into the compartment. Ron looked at Harry and Jenny then turned uncertainly to Hermione. She looked at Harry and gave him a smile.

"You two look cute together." Hermione said sweetly. Ron looked quite surprised and Harry smiled, "Jenny just wouldn't shut up last night. She kept going on and on about how great you were." Hermione said "It's about time she got some sleep."

"I thought you didn't like Jenny." Ron said.

"Oh, I like her. It's just the whole…her and Harry thing that gets to me." Hermione said uncomfortably. Ron nodded and got out a pack of cards.

"Who wants to play exploding snap?" He asked

"Jenny's sleeping on me so I can't" Harry said.

"I'll play some chess with you." Hermione said. Ron thought about it for a moment then put his pack of cards away and summoned a chess board. Harry watched as Ron's optimistic expression went to not so optimistic to slightly serious. From there it went to very serious until Ron was ready to shout at Hermione.

"Check mate." Hermione said after about half an hour. She was looking quite please with herself and gave Ron a sweet smile.

"Best out of three." Ron said.

"Ok." Hermione said, "I'll be black this time." Two hours later Hermione was still winning, three games to none.

"Check mate. Ron, just give up." Hermione said as she moved her knight. Ron looked ready to tear his hair out.

"Not until I beat you" Ron said. He waved his wand to get the pieces ready again when the train screeched to a stop and screaming filled the corridor outside the compartment. Hermione lost her balance and fell into Ron while the sudden stop caused Jenny to fall off her seat and Harry to topple forwards.

"Ow!" Jenny said rubbing her head. Harry stood up and checked himself very quickly before helping Jenny to her feet. "What happened?" Jenny asked. She was wide awake so quickly.

"I don't know." Harry said. He looked at Ron and Hermione then went to open the door to the compartment and looked out.

"Calm down." Cho Chang shouted over the screaming students. "There's no reason to panic, just calm down." Harry stood in the corridor.

"Cho!" Harry called. Cho looked at him and ran to him. "What's happened?"

"I don't know." Cho said. She turned to two first year Slytherins. "Get into a compartment and don't come out."

"Harry!" came Lupin's voice as he strode over to them. "Harry get into a compartment. Miss. Chang, please could you make sure that no one is wandering the corridors."

"What's happened Professor Lupin?" Cho asked. Lupin was about to say something when he keeled over. Cho and Harry looked in alarm when they saw a deatheater standing behind him.

"Mr. Potter." The Deatheater said.

"STUPEFY" April shouted from behind Harry and Cho. The spell hit the deatheater and caused him to fly backwards a few feet.

"Mum!" Jenny said running out of the compartment.

"Jenny get back into the comp-" April stopped. Harry knew why. He felt an eerie chill run through his body. Everything went quiet and any sound was dampened. Harry heard a dim scream in the back of his head.

"Dementors." Harry said in a whisper. April's eyes narrowed.

"Jenny get-" April stopped, she looked so pale and as though she was about to collapse. There was a scream from further down the train. Harry looked at Cho and grabbed her arm as they pushed past April and jumped over Lupin's limp body and ran to where the scream came from.

"Where are we going?" Cho asked.

"HARRY! CHO! WAIT FOR US!" Ron shouted as he and Hermione ran after them. Harry felt the icy horrid chill increasing.

"Lumos." Harry said and a small circle of light wobbled as he ran. There were pale scared faces peering out of the compartments and watched as Harry, Cho, Ron and Hermione ran past. They came to a group of figures walking their way down the corridor. Harry felt the screaming inside him grow louder.

"Dementors." Hermione gasped. She sounded terrified and weak.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry said thinking of Jenny. A large silver stag burst out of the end.

"Expecto Patronum" Ron said but slightly weaker. The faint outline of a large version of Pig flew out. The figures turned to them and Harry could feel their essence get stronger. The stag and owl went straight to the dementors and fought them. The Dementors soon disappeared but that wasn't the end of the fight. Harry's scar erupted into Pain and he fell to his knees.

"AH!" He said, dropping his wand.

"Harry." Cho said slightly alarmed.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. Harry looked up and saw Voldemort standing in front of him.

"Hello Harry Potter." Voldemort said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:-So what do you think. I'm not in a really good mood right now because i've just fallen out with my best friend and don't really feel like replying to reviews but i will anyway, because i think that whatever problems i have, i shouldn't take it out on you guys. It's your reviews that cheer me up in the mornings.**

**Draddog: I know i'm cruel, I'm evil aren't i? well as for Tonks, I don't really like her and so i shoved her through the veil instead because Sirius is sooo much better, and i wanted to give him a sort of chance with Jenny (but it's not really working)**

**Marauderluva-14: Thanks, I just updated...:P**

**Lady of Masbolle: Your parents are never together? well neither are mine, but they're not seperated. Mum's coming back with my yougest 2 siblings this weekend :( If you think this writing is good...wait till you get to the Next Generation stories.**

**Kordolin: There won't be much mention of Emma for another few chapters. I think there's another ten chapters left and she's only mentioned in a few...a lot more Emma in Fortress of Shadows. This grammar and stuff is fairly good, i feel, because i've read this chapter about.....10 times.**

**Bloomz baby: no probs, just done so**

**Mel: Long review again, nice. gives Mel a hug I'm in no doubt i need a hug right now. My internet breaks down on a regular basis, it bugs the bejeezus out of me. I don't see any problem with Jenny being nearly 2 years younger then Harry, i mean it's just two years. he's bout sixteen, she's fourteen, it's like someone being 23 and 21, not much of a big deal, and if anything their relationship will get better. It's kinda happening that HArry is slowly turning into James, i'm not sure if you noticed, first the girls (GoF and OOTP) then the snitch and now the hair, notice the slow transition? As for the whole, Lily, Lily thing, i didn't really notice that. And the story is PG-13 for a reason. In fact, i think what Harry and Jenny do is probably just verging on the border of G and PG in england (that's how slack the rating system is in England). Trust me when i kinda say that HArry and Jenny don't go too far until Fortress of Shadows, but even then they don't go as far as they would like. HErmione is slowly getting over HArry, and Ron, well, Ron, the little player that he is...Hermione is planning something quite cunning, i feel, it only makes sense, like why didn't anyone think of it before! I haven't read a story yet where this idea has been used! I felt JEnny would probably do stupid things in front of harry...like say that he's god....but that's what happens when you fall for someone. Have I gotten HArry and Jenny to say they love each other yet....hm, no...oh well. Until the next chapter...GOODNIGHT!**

**Cap'n Pheonix: Ah, I've been really careful not to tell my friends anything int he story, but they pretty much all know the story line anyway, so what's there to spoil?? Thanks for the review and stuff. I'll update soon before i go away.**

**Shadowrayne: Ok, i know you haven't left a review for this chapter yet but when you do finally reach this chapter...HELLO!!.....bout time, I've been slowly and anxiously been sitting here going, get to the next chapter, get to the next chapter. When will you catch up? lol.**

**Anyway. I think in the process of writing these review thanks my relationship with my best friend has gone from bad to worse.....crap!...I'm going away with her for the week next week and i'm staying in the same room as her. We're probs not going to talk for a while now, damn it. Ah well, I'll just have to read your reviews to make me happy again, it's my solution to depression**


	30. My Job To Protect You

Harry tried to ignore the pain in his forehead and got to his feet. What was Voldemort doing on the train? Harry held his arms out and pushed Ron, Hermione and Cho behind him slightly. Voldemort stood tall in the train. He was on his own and looking at Harry dangerously. The students cowered in their compartments and a few watched anxiously out of the windows of the compartment to see what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked clutching his wand tightly.

"You got rid of my advanced guard quite effectively." Voldemort said. "You won't be so lucky with me." He got his wand out. "What was in that Prophecy Potter?" Voldemort asked. Harry smirked.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed to him when she saw him smile.

"Because if it's about the prophecy then-" Voldemort shot a curse at Harry.

"PROTEGO" Harry shouted. The curse bounced back and Voldemort moved out of the way.

"Impressive. Your powers seem to have increased." Voldemort said, "Well no problems." Voldemort's snake like red eyes stared into Harry's sparkling emerald green eyes. Harry's head felt like it was splitting in two. "Lets see what's in here?" Harry felt Voldemort sorting through his memories. He could hear him telling the train what he was seeing. Harry willed himself to push Voldemort out. _No, no, NO!_

"NO!" Harry shouted. Voldemort took a step forwards and Harry took one back, pushing his friends further behind him

"Tell me Potter!" Voldemort said,

"Voldemort, get away from here now." April demanded as she walked up to Voldemort. Several people stared in amazement.

"Ah, miss Marsden, how is your dear Lily-Jennifer?" Voldemort asked with a sneer. April got her wand out.

"Get out now. This is a school train and these children are just trying to get to school"

"And you think that will stop me?" Voldemort asked. "It takes more then a sympathy vote and a good heart to get me away from what I want."

"And what do you want?" April asked. Voldemort sneered. Harry saw April shudder.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Voldemort asked. "I want that Prophecy now give it to me Potter!" Voldemort ordered. A light shot out of the end of Voldemort's wand and knocked April over. April quickly got to her feet and sent a quick stream of curses at Voldemort. He received each one and staggered backwards and crashed through a door that led to the next carriage. There was some screaming and all the students went running. April went after Voldemort. Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Cho and quickly followed.

"April." Harry said.

"Stay back Harry."

"What if he kills you?" Harry asked her urgently.

"He wont." April said confidently. She stepped onto the next carriage and held up her wand. "Lumos Solarum" The entire room lit up like it was in the middle of the day. April looked around and frowned.

"He's gone." Harry said.

"Yeah, I know." April said.

"April!" Kingsley said running to them. "Dementors are surrounding the train and they've got bands of death eaters around them. The driver is dead." Kingsley said slightly out of breath. April looked slightly alarmed.

"Makes sure all the students cant see out of the window, keep them in their compartments. Harry go with Kingsley." April said, "I'm going to the engine" Harry watched April with the awe he felt when he first saw her. He knew now that he had two role models, April and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was there for advice and April was everything Harry wanted to be.

"I want to go with you." Harry said.

"Harry this is no time for heroics now go and do as you're told and let me and Kingsley get on with what we're supposed to be doing. Protecting you and every student on this train." April turned and ran down towards the engine.

"Come on Harry." Kingsley said but Harry turned and followed April. "Harry!" Harry burst into the Prefect's carriage and surprised Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan and then ran into the Head's compartments. He rushed through there, against the head boy's protest and found himself at the engine. April was pointing her wand at the various controls and muttering to herself. Harry turned and looked through a window. Kingsley was right. Dementors were surrounding the train, they weren't close enough to feel the effects but they were slowly approaching them.

"Oh shit!" Harry said. April spun with her wand ready.

"Harry!" April snapped at him.

"Hurry up and get the train moving." Harry said. He looked at the floor and saw the driver and his mechanic dead on the floor. April turned and pointed her wand at the controls for the train.

"Loco autoum" She said. The train started up. She pointed her wand at a pile of coal that was just on the floor and used her wand to put them into the small furnace then she lit a fire inside the furnace. The train shuddered and then slowly began to move.

"It's moving!" shouted a death eater.

"Stop it!" April looked over the small window and opened it. The freezing winter air stung both her face and Harry's face.

"If you're here you can be of some use. Use your Patronus, I'm not very good at them" Harry nodded. He got out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum" he said. The large stag shot out of his wand. "Protect the train." Harry said. The stag began to circle the train at lightning speed.

"Stupefy." April shouted as she popped her head over the window and shot a deatheater. She ducked in time to avoid a jet of green light. "Harry, keep heating up the furnace or we wont get enough speed. The train can only do so much on it's own" Harry nodded urgently and just noticed his Patronus go past again. He pointed his wand at the furnace.

"Incendio" He said. A constant stream of fire leapt out of his wand and the train picked up speed. Harry heard someone scream as the train ran over someone and then sped off into the dark. April quickly shut the window and stared at Harry, who was trying not to look at her. He stared intently into the fire.

"Why did you disobey my orders?" April said. "I'm your godmother and your protector." Harry stayed silent, he didn't want to admit it but he just wanted to see what was happening "Your parents would have been really disappointed in you if they saw you doing that. Your mother gave up her life to protect you and you just run about nearly getting yourself killed."

"Actually it's Voldemort who comes to me. I didn't mean to cause the train to stop." Harry said back angrily.

"You didn't have to go running around and play Hero." April said. "You don't have any respect for those who are trying their hardest to protect you. What would you do if something stupid like that killed one of your friends?"

"It already has!" Harry said. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I can't help it if I feel the need to help! Half the time I don't even ask for the trouble that finds me. I want to do something to help and the only thing I can do is kill Voldemort because I'm the only person but how am I supposed to do that when no one will let me!" Harry said angrily back to April.

"Because you're not ready. What do you think we're trying to do by teaching you Occlumency, letting you carry on the DA. Getting Grout in as the Defence teacher?" April asked. "We are trying our hardest but you're not making it much easier by running off and nearly getting yourself killed." Harry stared at April. At that moment he felt like hating her. She didn't have any right to say anything like that to him. Only his parents could order him around but they weren't around anymore.

"Keep an eye on that fire." April said after a while, letting both of them to cool their heads a bit. "I'll keep watch." Harry happily agreed and stared into the furnace.

* * *

Harry could see that everyone was slightly shaken as all the students walked off the train onto the snow covered station at Hogsmeade. Jenny found Harry quickly and put her arms around his neck tightly.

"Oh, you're ok." Jenny said relieved.

"Yeah." Harry muttered. He was still angry with April and he was trying hard not to take out his anger on his friends.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Harry worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets get to the castle." Harry said as he led the group to a carriage pulled by a ghostly thestral. All the way the group were silent. Jenny held Harry's hand tightly and stroked the back of it while she stared out of the window. Harry just stared ahead at a patch of wall between Ron and Hermione's heads.

"I'm so glad we're back at Hogwarts." Ginny said, breaking the silence. "That was so scary. A deatheater came in on me and Dean and if it wasn't for Dean then I think we'd both be dead." Ginny said becoming emotional. Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny and hugged her like a sister.

"Yeah well, we got attacked by Voldemort, you can't beat that." Ron muttered, his face slightly red from what Ginny had just told them. Harry grunted and continued to contemplate everything as he stared out of the window. Jenny shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like Harry being this quiet.

"Harry." Jenny whispered. Harry didn't respond, "Harry what happened? Was it mum?"

"It was nothing," Harry said. He turned to Jenny and saw her looking so concerned. It made Harry's heart break slightly. "It was your mum. She just said some stuff." Harry turned to look out at the approaching castle. Hermione gave a small cough

"Well, when we get to the castle we have to go straight to our common rooms." Hermione said quietly. "April-"

"Don't talk to me about that woman. She's as evil as everyone else." Harry snapped. He didn't know why April's words got to him so much. They always did, whether they were good or bad Harry seemed to spend hours dwelling on them. She made him feel about things only a mother could make anyone feel about things. It made sense though, she had been Harry's mum's best friend and she was his godmother. Harry hit the wall with his fist and got out of the carriage as it came to a stop.

"Harry!" Jenny said uncertainly. Harry ignored his friends and went straight to his dorm.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i'm sorry but i won't be able to update until friday because i'm going on a biology field trip for the week and i really don't want to go on it. Don't make me gooo!! I hope you liked that chapter, there's only a few more chapters until you can find out what Hermione's up to. and this is where Jenny and Harry's honeymoon period is starting to come to an end, i won't give away too much yet but their relationship isn't one of those perfect relationships that are in so many fanfics. I'm loving it right now cause we're starting to get to the interesting bit of the story, the cooler bits where things start to become very interesting...in my opinion.**

**bloomz-baby: hehe, i know, don't you love suspense. My friend and I did make up the next day, though it was kinda a wierd event though.**

**Kordolin: didn't you love the cliffie?**

**Draddog: yeah, i can't really remember what happened with April there but hopefully she's beggining to rise to your expectations.**

**Cap'n phoenix: the DA will get even more action, mainly at the end of the story but I'm really pleased with how they're beggining to grow into a sort of team. I don't really control exactly how my stories turn out, my fingers do.**

**marauderluva-17: thanks :D**

**And now......the Reviewer of the week's reply...**

**Mel: Bloody hell, your review is long enough isn't it? took me five minutes to read, lol. Can i take a guess and say you're trying to compete with Whippy bird on Jessie Flower's story? Because she sends really long reviews! England does have a lot of sex, we have the highest teenage pregnancy rate in europe. I mean, kids get pregnant at 11 and stuff and I try and relate what all these characters do to what me and my frends were doing when we were that age (though technically, we're about the same age as harry in this story). I try and add as much action as i can but i find it really really difficult to write action, i always feel like i'm rushing the chapter and that it isn't as good as it could be. I always forget what spells these guys can use and which ones they can't and stuff. I'm always tempted to get them to use rictusempra because in the computer game that's one they use in duels (HP and the Prisoner of azkaban game ROX!! HErmione rulz!!) haha, i love Jenny as well. She's wicked. If you think her combination of blood is cool, i'll give you a major spoiler for a future story. I'm thinking of bringing a kid (in my next generation stories) with the following bloodlines in him/her..Potter, Evans, Black, Marsden, WEasley and Granger....now that kid will be something! guess who it's grandparents will be...lol. Yeah, HArry loves Jenny but i haven't got quite there yet. I also like how Harry is kinda slowly turning into James. It's quite cool and I soo feel like telling you more about what heppens int he rest of the story but i don't want to spoil it for you, i've already sent you a bit of a spoiler thru ur email. April and Sirius did get thru to HArry but Harry would never have done anything wrong anyway because he really likes Jenny, can you beleive that this story started out with me intending it to be a harry/hermione fic?? I like your idea for HArry's alternate name but i'm afraid that it would cause a bit too much confusion in the story if we all began calling HArry JAmes. YEah i can see your point about the scar, Harry would just be another boy in the street and so no one would notice him without the scar but dan radcliffe....sorry, i really don't care if he's 2 years younger then me but he's fit! and he doesn't need a scar hehe. Ron and Hermione? well, there's a pairing, you'll just have to wait and see what happens between them, their relationship is gonna get interesting. A double wedding? now that's just soo strange, i don't think that they'll be having a double wedding, that's just too wierd to think about! But yeah, Hermione is getting over Harry and is beginning to realise her true feelings. They're fun to write and again, the wedding! please, the double wedding is just too wierd to think about. I can email you with some details later if you want me to but a double wedding shudders at idea That is just too wierd. I did like your review, I hope you liked the chapter and my really long review thank. I went through your review with a fine toothed comb and tried to tell you as much as i can without giving too much away. Now review again so that i can be all cheered up wen i get back from my biology trip :D**


	31. Head Auror for Minister!

"It's all over the Prophet" Hermione said flipping through her newspaper. Harry glared at the front of the paper. He read the headline.

**HEAD AUROR SAVES TRAIN OF STUDENTS**

There was a fairly large picture of April on the front of her smiling.

**Head Auror, April Marsden, 36, mother of one, gained an Order of Merlin, First Class, last night when she saved the students of Hogwarts on their journey back to school after the Christmas Holidays. The train was attacked by Dementors and several Deatheaters before He-who-must-not-be-named attacked the train. We were unable to get any comment from Miss. Marsden but the unpopular Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, gave us this comment.**

**"We have a lot to thank April for. Not only did she save all our children but she got them safely back to the school with a little help from the other aurors on the train" Fudge told out reporter, "If April wasn't on the train as the students' protector and faced Lord you know who on her own then our only hope of defeated you-know-who would have gone out of the window as Harry Potter was attacked by-"**

Harry took his gaze off the article that was facing him as Hermione read the inside. He didn't know why it angered him or how April managed to annoy him so much.

"Apparently the ministry wants April to become the Minister for magic." Hermione said slightly surprised. "Seeing as everyone respects her and she follows no one's orders. Her popularity in the ministry has been given a real boost, it seems that the country now cares for those who look after you Harry." Hermione read the articles about last night's events in great detail.

"Well, mum doesn't really like that position. She says that if she took it she wouldn't be able to see me as much." Jenny said biting a piece of toast.

"Does she see you much anyway?" Hermione asked from behind her newspaper.

"Not really." Jenny said. Hermione nodded behind the newspaper and automatically raised a crumpet to her mouth. "Well, not until this school year anyway"

"How long until lessons?" Hermione asked.

"Um…" Ginny looked at her watch, "ten minutes. Have you seen Ron?" Ginny asked the others.

"I have." Luna said dreamily behind her. "He was waiting by my common room entrance this morning." Ginny looked at her curiously.

"Why?" Ginny asked. Luna pointed to the entrance of the great hall where Ron came in talking with Padma Patil. Harry looked over and raised an eyebrow. Padma gave Ron a smile and they parted to go to their house tables. Ron sat down next to Hermione and reached across to get a slice of toast. Hermione looked at him slightly annoyed as she had to put her newspaper down to prevent Ron from getting Jam all over it.

"What are you doing with Padma?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Ron asked looking at his sister.

"Padma Patil. Why were you waiting for her?" Ginny asked. Ron's face started to go slightly red.

"Because she asked me to last night." Ron said quietly. Ginny nodded and looked at Jenny. Jenny shook her head and finished off her drink. "When's the next Quidditch practice?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Ask Katie."

"How about DA meeting?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to do the DA right now." Harry said. "I'm going to get my stuff, I'll see you in Transfiguration." Harry said getting up. Jenny watched slightly annoyed as he left without giving her a kiss.

"He's just a bit annoyed." Hermione said reading her newspaper. Harry was the first to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall looked at him slightly curiously.

"Aren't you usually one of the last to arrive?" McGonagall asked as she led Harry into the classroom.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Ok then" McGonagall looked at him slightly curiously but went to her desk and started to sort out her desk.

* * *

Harry clutched his broom and raced across the quidditch pitch. He was doing anything to just stop people from talking to him. He really didn't know why he was in such a bad mood. It had lasted all week and he knew that Jenny, Ron and Hermione were really getting fed up.

"Harry!" Katie shouted. "Come here!" Harry did another lap of the pitch then flew to Katie's side.

"What?" He asked.

"How's the snitch search going?" Katie asked.

"Great" Harry lied.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it." Katie said slightly annoyed.

"I'm in a bad mood, I just want to fly for a while." Harry said.

"Just go and search for the snitch" Katie said pointing to thin air. Harry turned his broom and went in search of the snitch.

"Harry." Jenny said quickly and raced after him.

"Jenny!" Katie said annoyed. Jenny caught up with Harry and grabbed his arm. He spun his broom around.

"What?" Harry snapped at her. He wasn't angry with her but it sounded like he was.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked. She looked so concerned and serious and so cute. Harry felt his heart melt.

"Nothing. I'm just in a bad mood." Harry said.

"For a whole week?" Jenny said, "Was it my mum? She can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, particularly during attacks." Harry couldn't look at Jenny.

"How would you know, have you ever been attacked?" He sniped

"Many times." Jenny said like it was nothing, Harry glanced at her. "But if it was my mum don't take it out on me. I know I look like her but please, Harry, just talk to me or just whatever, I don't want you angry." Jenny said. Harry frowned and nodded. He gave Jenny a hug in mid air. She smiled and he put a hand on her head.

"Sorry, it's just that your mum said some stuff to me that got me really worked up and everything that's been going on." Jenny let go and got hold of her broom.

"I know, it's been a bit hec-"

"JENNY! HARRY BACK TO TRAINING!" Katie shouted. "STOP HUGGING OR WHATEVER, THAT'S WHAT THE COMMON ROOM IS FOR!" Jenny grinned at Harry and he smiled at her.

"Don't neaten your hair up too much after practice." Jenny said before flying down to join Ginny and Katie. Ginny started talking to her quickly but Katie soon stopped them and they were zooming around underneath him. Harry watched Jenny as she did a few of the manoeuvres that Katie had thought up. He sighed as smiled as Jenny scored a goal against Ron. Jenny did a flip on her broom and Ginny laughed. It was only a practice but the girls loved to mess around on their brooms. Harry glanced around quickly, not really concentrating on finding the snitch but rather to look at Jenny. He saw the snitch a few feet away and easily flew over and caught it. He was about to let it go when he saw a few people dressed in green walk towards them.

"Katie, Heads up!" Harry shouted. Katie ducked instinctively and when nothing shot past her she looked at him and Harry pointed out the Slytherin team.

"Oh-" Katie prevented herself from swearing "Keep Practicing" She said and landed on the ground. Harry landed with her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Katie asked, "We've got the pitch until dinner."

"I'd like to think that you have not." Malfoy said, "I booked before you"

"The pitch was free when I book." Katie said annoyed. Malfoy sneered.

"Fine, we have a letter from Professor Snape." Malfoy said simply holding out a piece of Parchment. "Goyle got injured in the attack last week on the train, we need to make sure he can play. You know, see the bludger and hit it properly." Harry snorted

"Goyle couldn't see the bludger before, what makes you think he can now?" Harry said. Malfoy turned to Harry.

"He's better then your Beaters. You should have kept the Weasel twins, at least they could hit things occasionally." Malfoy sneered. Katie went red and Harry had to try not to get his wand out. "Oh well, at least you still have two weasels on your team" Malfoy sniggered. His team started guffawing at his wisecrack.

"Captains!" Ginny shouted. Harry and Katie turned to Ginny, who was holding a beater's bat. Andrew passed her a bludger and Ginny whacked it as hard as she could. The Bludger sped towards them and Harry and Katie moved out of the way just in time and the bludger sped between them and hit Malfoy in the stomach. Malfoy crashed into a few of his team mates, who all fell over with him.

"Now get going Malfoy." Katie said. Malfoy got to his feet quickly but painfully and ran a hand over his hair.

"Team, practice after dinner" Malfoy snarled at his team. He turned to Katie and Harry, "You won't get away with this." Malfoy said.

"I'm terrified. I honestly am" Harry said sincerely but it was obvious he was being sarcastic. Malfoy gave Harry a horrid look of contempt and stormed off to the castle, his slightly dishevelled team followed in his wake. Harry looked at Katie and they both broke into a grin. Harry got onto his broom and took off with Katie.

"Well done Ginny." Katie said, "How did you learn to aim like that?" Ginny gave Katie a shrug,

"I practice a bit during the summer." She said.

"I don't really feel like training anymore." Katie said "But we just managed to fend off the Slytherins so we have to use the pitch"

"Can we have a mini-quidditch match?" Ron asked.

"Ok." Katie said, "Ginny, you're going to be seeker, on my team with Andrew. Harry you have Jenny and Jack. Ron you stay as keeper for both our teams, we'll play against you. First one to catch the-"

"Harry's going to get it first." Ginny said,

"Ok, the person with the most points." Katie said. Harry got out the snitch and let it loose in the air. Ginny and Harry sped high in the air.

"GO!" Katie shouted. Harry didn't try very hard,

"That was a really good shot." Harry said.

"Thanks." Ginny said, "Did you see Malfoy's face? Priceless" Ginny said with a grin.

"I still think Moody Transfiguring him in to a ferret was better" Harry said, his eyes trailing Jenny's figure

"Nothing can beat that." Ginny said. They continued to talk until Harry spotted the snitch. He caught it in a few seconds and to his happiness, his team won. He gave Jenny a pleased kiss, one she was all too happy to return until Katie forced them apart and pushed them towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i come back from my biology field/coursework trip and I grew tired of waiting for Mel to review, one presumes her internet's playing up again. ANyway, my school magazine (FEMTV) got published today...annoyingly they didn't put my article in it on the roles of girls and Women in Popular culture...I spent so long doing that and I managed to sneak in all my (literary/media) female heroines, Hermione Granger, Lyra Silvertongue, Buffy Summers, Jean Grey, the Halliwell sisters, Sephy Hadley, Rachel Green/Monica Gellar/Pheobe Buffay...honestly, and I'm supposed to be a 'Popular' girl as well! So much for my school status!**

**Anyway, onto the review thanks:**

**Bloomz-baby: Honeymoon period is where everything goes really smoothly, like a bit too smoothly, usually after the honeymoon period there come a few troubles. In this story i'm not entirely sure if that applies but it does in the next story. I'm sorry that i left it so long to update....a week and a half :o**

**Cap'n Phoenix: I know what you mean about nearly finishing college, I'm now one of the oldest girls in my school (an all girls school) and It's really scary because I only have one more year at school then i'm off to uni! I'm glad you like the story. As for the HArry getting told off, i was getting a bit fed up of everyone treating him like a little hero or someone who's like to be looked after. I wanted it so that April actually treated him like a normal (god)son. Like he was just an ordinary boy. Also, I think his ego was getting a bit inflated so someone needs to keep Harry in place (particularly in the next story...mwahahaha)**

**Kordolin: Hehe, i suppose you'll want to read the next bit now eh?**

**princesstygerlily: Ooo, new reviewer, hello! I'm glad you tihnk i'm as good as you say but this isn't my nest (trust me) some of my original fiction is better and my To The End series is much better in the writing I think (plus i get more reviews for them :D). I think you get more of the Sirius-bashing from Jenny in one of the next chapters, more about Emma towards the end of the story though i will drop a few hints (via Hermione) throughout the story...so keep an eye out. I hope you like the rest of the story as I post it.**


	32. The Next Stage

"You know the drill." April said as she sat looking at a few pieces of Parchment as Harry walked into her rooms with Jenny. Harry sighed and put his things down while Jenny ran over to her mum and sat down next to her. Jenny looked at the parchment that April was reading. April made no attempt to hide it and Harry sat in the chair.

"Stand up Harry." April said. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up and closed his eyes and began to shut out everything. His mind began to empty his mind when Jenny spoke.

"You're not going to reply are you?" Jenny asked slightly horrified.

"Sh!" April hissed to Jenny.

"I don't like him though." Jenny complained. Harry could just imagine Jenny crossing her arms huffily and staring at nothing in particular. He smiled at the image in his mind.

"And why not? All he does is to try and be nice to you." April said sternly. Harry felt they were talking about Sirius.

"I just don't like him." Jenny said in a slightly smaller voice.

"You're going to have to get used to him, he's your father whether you like it or not Jenny. I need to talk to you about him later, and you won't avoid me like last time." April said even more sternly. Harry wanted to peek to see what Jenny's reaction was but he resisted the urge. He just heard Jenny give a noise off annoyance

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was avoiding him" She muttered in a quiet voice. Harry scowled slightly.

"Harry, you're not emptying your mind." April said,

"Sorry." Harry said. He heard the scratching of a quill on parchment and his mind went empty. He drifted in this emptiness for what he felt was an hour.

"Where is that ruddy house elf?" April asked Jenny slightly annoyed, "Oh, Harry you can stop now."

"I think he's doing something for Hermione." Jenny said uncertainly.

"She's not in the family, why's he following her orders?" April said slightly annoyed as she put her letter down.

"She's had Shoner, Castra and Dobby doing her bidding since Christmas." Jenny told April. April shook her head

"What happened to those House elf values or vows or whatever they are?"

"New times, new rules." Jenny said shrugging. "She won't tell anyone what's happening."

"You talk to Hermione?" Harry asked Jenny. She looked at him.

"Of course." Jenny said,

"I thought you two weren't on good terms." Harry said uncertainly.

"Please!" Jenny said, "Since Christmas she's been really different. Haven't you noticed?" Harry nodded and sat down.

"Stand up Harry." April said, "Fine. I'll get an owl to send this. Now, Harry. Ready?" Harry nodded. "Ligilimens" The spell merely bounced off Harry. April smiled.

"My God he's got it." Jenny said in a posh English accent. Harry gave her a look that told her that wasn't funny.

"Well done Harry" April said, "I thought I saw Voldemort breaking into your mind on the train yesterday, I was worried that you wouldn't be as strong as usual."

"Is that bad?"

"Quite the contrary, it seems that he's just made your mind even stronger." April said happily. "Now, we can test you against a proper Legilimen" April said. She turned to Jenny, who bounced to her feet.

"So that's why you came with me." Harry said. Jenny gave him a smile and stuck her tongue out slightly. Harry looked at Jenny's lips hungrily.

"Focus now." April said noticing his change in expression. Harry blinked a few times then looked at Jenny. "Now, this will be the true test. If you can block out Jenny, someone you care for a lot, I hope, then I think you will be able to fight against Voldemort."

"Ok, I can do this" Harry said.

"So, just try and block your mind and try not to think of anything other then what Jenny asks you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Jenny may ask you a question such as, oh I don't know, did you sleep with Cho Chang" Harry started to go red, "You could say yes and hide the truth from Jenny, to do this you have to block all memories of any of your moments with Cho and focus on lying to Jenny." April was smirking slightly at Harry's expression.

"But I didn't"

"We know that." April said, "Jenny, over to you while I sort out some Auror affairs. I'll still be in this room so behave yourself."

"Yes mum." Jenny said saluting slightly. Jenny turned to Harry. "Ready Potter?" She said cheekily.

"I think I am" Harry said. He looked into Jenny's dark brown eyes.

"Harry Potter, have you ever…had any lustful thoughts for me?" Jenny asked with a cheeky sparkle in her eyes.

"No." Harry said. Jenny grinned.

"You lie." Jenny said happily. "You have to block out your feelings and memories."

"I can't do that when I'm with you." Harry said with a smile.

"Well you're just going to have to try." Jenny said with a smile. "Now, are you annoyed with my mum right now?"

"No." Harry said. Jenny frowned slightly but then shook her head.

"Harry, you're still not doing it." Jenny said with a sigh. "I don't want Voldemort to win because you can't control your thoughts. I want you alive and right by my side for as long as we can be together." Harry smirked, he felt slightly refreshed by that.

"Ok, I'll try harder."

"Good. Now, would you like it if…Sirius and mum got together?" Harry pushed all his feelings away as much as he could while she asked that question.

"No." Harry said. Jenny just stared at him and smiled.

"You wouldn't? That's cool because I've been trying to talk mum out of it for AGES-"

"I lied" Harry said interrupting Jenny.

"What?" Jenny asked. "You lied, how dare you lie to me! I'm your girlfriend!" Harry looked at Jenny confused.

"I'm really sorry but-" Jenny burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding." Jenny said. "You looked so funny." She went to Harry and played with his hair slightly. "You have to keep it messy. It's cuter that way." Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss Jenny as April came into the room.

"What did I tell you two?" She asked sternly. Harry and Jenny broke apart and Jenny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anything you want me to find out?" Jenny asked her mum.

"Nope." Her mum said absently as she flicked through pieces of Parchment. Harry watched curiously, other then fighting against deatheaters and Voldemort this was the only time he'd ever seen her do anything but sit around but then Harry hadn't seen her that much around school because he was in lessons and she had a tendency of patrolling the lower levels of the school. Now she had help Harry noticed her around a lot more, she seemed to be watching Harry quite closely.

"Ok." Jenny said turning to Harry. "Lets carry on."

* * *

Harry lay down on the sofa in April's rooms. April had allowed him and Jenny to stay for a while after the lesson and she was currently reading through a large pile of letters.

"What are those all about?" Harry asked. April glanced at the parchment she was reading.

"Pleas to replace Fudge." April said. "I really don't see the point because honestly, I'm happy doing what I do. If I become minister then there's really no point in me even bothering to see Jenny." April said slightly annoyed. She put the parchment down and pointed her wand at it.

"So you're not going to take the job?" Jenny asked.

"No. It's between me and Dumbledore." April said "But as neither of us wants it so we've put in a request that Amelia Bones take the job." Harry nodded, not really taking any of that in. He was happy just sitting there holding Jenny. "You two kids want anything to drink? Hot Chocolate, coffee, butterbeer?" April asked.

"No thanks." Jenny said giggling slightly as she put her head on Harry's chest. Harry shook his head. April smiled and gave them a sad sigh.

"You two and your friends remind me so much of when I was in school." April said. Jenny smiled and looked at Harry, who was listening to April, for a change that night.

"What were my parent's like exactly because I've heard so many different things and I've seen Snape's pensieve and I really don't know what I should think." Harry said. April smiled.

"They were great people. James was always a prick until out seventh year when he saved your mother from getting raped. That's when they started to warm up to each other." Harry raised his eyebrows at this. "And then before that James was cursing people left and right. He did still occasionally curse people for badmouthing your mother but it was all harmless really. He liked to show off a lot."

"What about mum?" Harry asked. A dark shadow seemed to fall over April's face.

"I'd rather not talk about it but I suppose I should." April said,

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to." Harry said quickly. April ignored him however but she seemed to hesitate before she said anything.

"I swear, if you didn't know me more then you do you'd have thought your-Lily and I were lovers" She said forcing Harry's mum's name out, "But we were effectively sisters like you and Ron are brothers. She was always the smart one and competing against Jenny for the best marks and top awards and everything" Jenny frowned for a minute before she realised that April was talking about Jenny Chang, "She was a bit like Hermione actually, It's funny how you can relate the people in the past to the people now. Lily was always one for following rules, complete opposite to James, at first." April said with a smirk as if remembering some distant memories. "I'll lend you her pensieve one day."

"Mum had a pensieve?" Harry asked.

"She got it as a present, I can't remember who from but in their will it said that almost everything should be left to me and Sirius and seeing as Sirius went to prison-" The rest was pretty self explanatory. April sighed. "I just regret not taking you in when she died." Harry noticed how April was now carefully avoiding his mum's name. Harry put an arm tightly around Jenny and thought about what he would do if Hermione or Ron was killed at the same time. He shuddered slightly

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked, feeling him shudder.

"Yeah, it's just it must have been really bad." Harry said to April. April nodded and sighed again.

"I managed to cope with my little one here." April said throwing a pillow to Jenny. Jenny laughed and threw the pillow back. "Which reminds me, I know it's very early but I want you to come to our Spanish Villa in the summer, after your month is up at the Dursely's. We're having Ginny and Ron Weasley round and we're currently trying to get in contact with Hermione's parents but they seem a bit reluctant to reply so I'm going to go round to their house in a few days time."

"I've never been to Spain." Harry said.

"I know, I've been watching you all your life." April said, "Also it's a lot safer in Spain then in England, Voldemort's influence hasn't quite reached there. I also have to negotiate with the Spanish aurors on their precautions of protection and stuff."

"Can I come?" Jenny asked eagerly.

"No." April said like it ended the matter. Jenny pouted angrily and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'd love to go to Spain." Harry said, "Will I be able to learn to Apparate?"

"After your seventeenth birthday." April said, "I will ensure that you get the proper training even if you are at the Dursleys. I love to watch Petunia squirm." April said.

"Do you two know each other well?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lets just say we have a few issues to sort out." April said. "Now, I want you two to go back to the common room soon. I'm going to Grimmauld place to see if Castra is there. Please could you tell Hermione to stop ordering my elf around." April went to the fireplace and soon disappeared in the now green flames.

"That's the first time she's spoken about your mum like that." Jenny said dreamily.

"Yes well." Harry's attention was going back to Jenny. "Do you want to leave now or slightly later?" He asked. Jenny looked at him and grinned.

"Slightly later." She tilted her head back slightly and closed her eyes as Harry's lips danced across hers. She felt his tongue coaxing her mouth open and she returned the kiss happily.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, I'm doing a very bad thing right now. I should be doing my biology coursework but I got bored so I decided to update. I'm stillw aiting for a review from Mel.....hehe, you can just do a reeeeeeeeaaaaally long review for all three chappies if you want, or just do one for all three, I personally dont care. I got too much stuff on at the moment to worry about reivews to be honest but they're still nice. Hmm....If you want i'll do a bulk update (like 2 or 3 chapters) because there's only like 7 or 8 more chapters left until....FORTRESS OF SHADOWS!! though i don't think the story has any relevance to the title...ah well. **

**I was thinking of setting up a sort of writing competition thing (I'll be posting this suggestion up on To The End as well) and I was wondering whether people would be interested in taking part. Kinda like a competition thing to a) broaden people's writing abilities (I love to experiment with writing styles) and b)just for the heck of it. Tell me what you think cause I wanna no if it's worth starting up.....Also, if you know any good fanfics, please could you tell me, I'm really bored and find it hard to try and find any DECENT fanfics (No slash!!!)**

**Now Review thanks:**

**Kordolin: Thanks for the Grammar check, I should send you my stories for Beta-ing, it would be useful. Anyway, Emma will come soon, keep your panties on (or pants if you're a boy), lol. Anyway, yeah, she'll come in and she has an even bigger part in the next story....a MUCH bigger part.**

**Shadowrayne: Yeah, I am getting your reviews on I just don't reply to those ones coz i get too many over there to reply to them all (as you've probs seen) and so I don't bother. Hi to you and I'm glad you like the other ones. I can't remember but have you read my next generation stories yet? I love those stories**

**Bloomz-baby: More will be posted, don't worry. I'm just really busy right now**

**Laughinggirl: Thank you...I really like you now. I try and plan the stories out in advance and the main twists and stuff that I want to put into it so that it all flows, though some things don't quite work. I meant to have more interaction between SHoner and HArry but that never happened. There will be more, there's gonna be fortress of Shadows following this and then The Adventures of the Next Generation stories, years 1 through 7. So in total there's about 11 stories in this series....isn't that cool? it's bloody torture to write though!**


	33. He Won't get away

Ron hit his head on the breakfast table several times before he actually decided to answer Harry's question of whether he could attend Quidditch practice that night or not.

"I can't." Ron said, "I've got a detention because Filch caught me standing outside the Ravenclaw Common room." Harry looked at Ron bemused.

"Why? Were you doing anything?" Harry asked.

"No, I had just walked Padma back to her common room when Peeves turned up and-" Ron closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." Ron hit his head on the table again. Hermione frowned and put her hands on either side of Ron's head to stop him from hitting it anymore.

"Stop that!" Hermione said. "You'll make yourself stupid."

"I'm already really stupid." Ron said, "Nothing can make me more stupid then I already am."

"Now I know for a fact that's not true." Hermione said frowning.

"Oh yeah, what can make me more stupid?" Ron asked.

"Being related to Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione said with a smirk. Ron's eyes narrowed dangerously before he proceeded to hit his head against the table.

"Any way." Harry said uncertainly. "Hermione, what are you up to?" Hermione looked at Harry curiously. She seemed to have a much kinder attitude to him and Jenny as an item recently though Harry still noticed her getting jealous when she didn't think anyone was looking.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, "Because I've been mainly doing homework. I'm only just coping really but-"

"I mean with the house elves? April keeps complaining that Castra isn't around. Sirius says that Shoner keeps disappearing and Dobby keeps wanting to talk to you." Harry said. Hermione grinned.

"It's a plan of mine, I don't know how I came up with it-"

"You came up with it because you're Hermione." Ron interrupted, "But what are you up to because-"

"I'm not telling you." Hermione said. "I want to see that it will work before I start spreading it and Castra, Shoner and Dobby are my…Ambassadors in a way."

"Please don't tell me you're trying to get all the house elves in the world to revolt?" Harry asked tiredly.

"No, quite the contrary." Hermione told him. "It's rather-" There was an explosion and several students started screaming and running. Hermione, Harry and Ron all started in surprise and noticed a few stupid looking ugly trolls sitting where the Slytherins usually sat.

"Why do things always happen to them?" Neville asked, he had been sitting next to Hermione doing this Herbology homework.

"Because they're evil." Jenny said appearing next to them with a smile.

"Strange how the house elves were suddenly so willing to help us when we told them we wanted to put things into the Slytherin's food" Ginny said taking a seat next to Hermione.

"What have you two been up to?" Hermione asked.

"Just a few tricks that I found in Sirius' old cupboards and things over Christmas." Ginny said as she pulled out a few rolls of scrolls. "There's something here about flooding the Slytherin's common room" Ginny spread the roll out over the table. Harry glanced at it and noticed a few words scribbled down the side. **Valentine's ball. Girl's bathroom-Myrtle or April, maybe Lily.**

"I've done some background research and I found out that this kind of thing was never done." Jenny said.

"You asked Sirius?" Harry asked.

"No, why would he have done this?" Jenny asked.

"Because he was the biggest joker in school," Ron suggested,

"And because it mentions your mum and Harry's mum on the side here." Hermione said pointing out the names. Ginny shrugged and rolled up the parchment and slipped it into her bag.

"Doesn't matter, the point is that it hasn't been done yet." Ginny said.

"As long as you don't flood the swamp," Hermione started, "I won't tell you off." Ginny grinned. Hermione was referring to the magical swamp that Fred and George had created before they left school last year. A small part of it still remained under a window. It was currently roped off but every time someone passed it they would start to tell the tales of Fred and George's many adventures.

"Great!" Ginny said, "Come on Jenny, we'll be late for Potions. I don't want Snape shouting at me again."

"At least that's all he does to you." Harry muttered. Jenny smiled and kissed Harry.

"See you later." She said as she skipped off with Jenny. Harry stared after her and it took a few minutes before he realised that Hermione was waving her hand in front of him.

"Huh?" Harry said coming out of his reverie. Hermione was smirking while Ron was grinning.

"We should be getting to classes as well." Hermione said.

"Oh, ok." Harry said groping for his bag.

"Ron." Neville said as Ron got up.

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"Is Ginny still going out with Dean?" Neville asked, he seemed to be going rather red quite quickly. Ron frowned and shrugged. Ron turned to Hermione, who was trying to put her newspaper into an already full bag.

"Hermione, is Ginny still going out with Dean?" Ron asked her. Hermione looked up and thought for a while.

"No, I don't think so. They broke up soon after we got back. Why?" Hermione asked. Ron had gone slightly red.

"Why did they break up?" Ron asked heatedly,

"Something about Ginny liking someone else, then it turned out that Dean had a fling with a muggle girl over Christmas and so on and so on. So obviously Ginny got really annoyed, cursed his robes-" Hermione said like it was a long story.

"So that's why he turned up half naked to Charms." Harry said as though it were a revelation. Hermione nodded

"Ginny did a really complex spell on them that allowed him to see the robes but to everyone else he wasn't wearing them." She said proudly, "Though I did master that charm in fourth year, Ginny did really well."

"Ok." Ron said slightly amused. They all started for the entrance of the great hall. A small brawl had started out amongst the Slytherin Trolls and they were fighting with a few toast fingers.

"Why did you want to know?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron looked at Neville, which caused the other two to look at him. Neville went slightly shy

"I just wanted to know that's all." He said but never finished as an owl swooped in front of them and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

"A bit late for post isn't it?" Hermione asked as she stroked the owl. She obviously hadn't noticed the letter attached to the owl's leg. Ron, Harry and Neville had and so had many other people around them.

"Um, Hermione." Ron said slowly. Hermione looked at him and then at the letter that he pointed to. Hermione's mouth dropped in shock as Harry began to detach the black envelope from the owl's leg. The owl flew off through the open doors to the grounds. Harry flipped it over to see the crest for the ministry of Magic as well as an address

_Miss. Hermione Granger_

_Gryffindor House_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry uncertainly held it out to Hermione.

"It's for you." He said dryly. His mouth had gone dry and his face was pale. For once his hair wasn't sticking up but lay limply on his head. Hermione took the letter from him trembling and slowly began to open it. Ron and Harry watched Hermione's eyes as she read it. Normally her eyes darted across the page so quickly they were a blur but her eyes hardly seemed to be moving. Hermione finally got to the bottom of the page. Neville wasn't with them anymore as he had excuse himself to get to his lesson. Hermione just held the letter for a few minutes before she let it drop to the floor with her bag. Her eyes were filling with tears and Harry and Ron looked at her sympathetically. Harry pulled her into an embrace while Ron picked up the letter and folded it up. No matter how tempted he may have been to read it he would respect his best friend's privacy.

"They're dead." Hermione whispered as she began to sob into Harry's robes. "He killed them." Harry stroked Hermione's hair slightly and looked at Ron for a bit of help.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said as he went over and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione let go of Harry and let Ron hold her.

"He actually killed them!" Hermione said slightly louder. A few people were watching them. Harry got out his wand and gave them all a look to get moving, which they did. Anyone who could fight against Voldemort and live could easily take on a student. Harry picked up Hermione's bag and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, we'll take you back to the common room. I don't think you should go to lessons today." Harry said as he put a hand on Hermione's back for reassurance. Hermione nodded and let Ron and Harry take her back to the quiet and empty common room. Hermione lay down on the sofa and cuddled a cushion tightly. Harry sat on a bit of the sofa that wasn't occupied by Hermione's body and Ron sat on the floor.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Ron asked sympathetically. Hermione nodded and let tears stream down her face. Ron looked very guilty for letting Hermione get so hurt. He looked up to Harry who was staring in the fire, Voldemort was really trying Harry's patience now. First his parents, his sister, a few students, Percy and now Hermione's parents. Harry had to kill Voldemort soon. Voldemort was not going to get away with killing Hermione parents. Harry picked up the letter and opened it up slowly. On the way Hermione had said that they could read it if they wanted to. Harry's eyes skimmed over the letter and one sentence stood out particularly.

_…We are sorry to inform you that your parents, Mr and Mrs. Granger were killed by you-know-who himself…_

Harry threw the letter to the table, the Ministry couldn't even have done Hermione the courtesy of saying Lord Voldemort instead of _You know who_! Harry stood up and paced slightly. Hermione watched him behind teary eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort is not going to get away with this." Harry said dangerously. "Hermione, I promise I will kill him for you, I will make sure that your parents will get revenge for it." He said looking directly to Hermione. Normally Harry would expect Hermione to say something like he was being unreasonable or that Harry was being stupid, that's what the Hermione like voice at the back of his head was saying but to Harry's surprise Hermione nodded.

"Make sure it's painful" She stammered through her sobs. Harry made a silent pact, there and then to do as Hermione requested.

* * *

**A/N:-I got bored of doing my coursework so I thought i'd update. I'm going to spain for a few days next week so I'll try and update before then, I'm only going for 5 days but it's with my band and I'm doing a music tour there, it should be really fun!! Those of you who are waiting for Emma....WAIT!!! there's a few more chapters and then we'll see how good your powers of deduction are. She will deffinately feature in the penultimate Chapter. I'll give you an ickle taster**

**_"Bastard!" She hissed. She pointed her wand at Harry but hesitated. Harry could see why as he hesitated as well. Everything seemed to stop as he gazed into the girl's eyes. They were exactly like his. The same intense emerald green colour. The same fire burning in them._**

**But yeah, that's the ickle taster, I could have given more but that would have given away more of the story line and whats the point in reading the sotry if you know the storyline?**

**I mentioned like a writing competition in the last chapter. If you want to see details of it you can visit **** and look around**

**Anyway review thanks...There's so many reviewers now..I'm gaining popularity:**

**Kordolin: I hoped you liked this chapter as well, and I hope that little taster was maybehelpful in some way.**

**Marauderluva-17: Yes and I hate you too......nah, why you hate me? is it coz i is english? Sorry, been watching a thing called Ali G, or a clip of it and I got this whole Eastside west side thing going on. You sound like a laugh.**

**Draddog: I know, well the writing comp website is up (see above). Once I finish my coursework I will pop over to ur thing and read to my hearts content. I have 3 more days of school before I go to spain and then when I get back from spain holidays so plenty of time there. and Jenny, well her character becomes quite important in the next story (lets just say she pulls the final trigger)**

**laughinggirl: Your welcome. If you want hard labour, just ask me, lol, next chapter should be up in a few days, before I go to spain. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Lady of masbolle: I will continue :D thanks for the list of unis by the way, they're really helpful.**

**Araidel: Harry has sort of forgiven April. I think he still has issues with her throughout hte series, I can't quite remember. Emma, as mentioned before, will appear soon, there's only like 6 more chapters to go or something**

**Mel: I'm not angry that you haven't reviewed, it's completely fine. hope your play goes alright, Jessie told me something like that. Just review when you can. I was looking at those reviews between you and katie, man, they're both really long, I think your latest one was even longer than hers though. You two are complete nutters, you americans! I would agree with you that her reviews will take over the world but i'm inclined to think that Limpets will take over the world (courtesy of Biology coursework on them) and I don't mind how long the reviews are, honest, it's just that long reviews make me laugh sometimes coz people say things that are like, so not true. I really try and write these long review thanks back but i'm currently lacking in inspiration for anything but one of my other stories and I have my stupid work to do...I should have done it last week grumbles But on a brighter note! I like April too. when i wrote that stuff she said to Harry I just got so fed up with all fics making everyone feel sorry for him and making it seem like he was the only person who's losing family and friends so I just let all my frustration out through April. my voice of reason for this story. I Think you mean Tom Felton is handsome. I really dont see Malfoy as such a heart throb. I just see him as an ordinary boy, if not a tad on the scrawny side or like one of my mates steve. so in my head, not that good looking. Lily/Jenny will be getting bigger roles in the coming chapters (I hope) and in the next story, It's Lily/Jenny who pulls the final trigger (try and figure out what that means!) and everything goes to pieces...I love Jenny in the next story...hehe**


	34. The Boggart

The Winter months seemed to drag on and on until eventually it came to April, when the sun started to shine and the weather got hotter. To Hermione, the world seemed just as dull and dreary as it had been in January. No matter how much Harry and Ron tried Hermione's mind always seemed to be on her parents or whatever plight for the house elves she was working on. She still wouldn't tell them and she either spent her time in her room or studying in the corner of the common room. The security measures on the school had increased so trying to set days and times for the DA became increasingly difficult. Harry, with the help of Jenny and Ron had managed to move onto far more complex spells then he could have imagined and the amazing thing was that everyone seemed to be able to master it. Half the People in the DA had lost a member of their family over the Christmas holidays and this led to greater motivation for the members. It scared Harry a little at how well they were actually doing.

"Harry, this stupid spell isn't working." Hannah Abbott complained as she flicked her wand.

"Oh, don't worry, it took me a while to master the spell. You just flick your wand and say the incantation I told you earlier." Harry said. Hannah nodded and flicked her wand again. Ernie, who had turned around slightly to talk to Ron while Hannah tried to sort out her spell turned into a pile of mush.

"Oh, Ernie, I'm so sorry." Hannah said frantically as she went to the pile of Mush's side.

"Ok, you missed the target, you know that Dummy but good." Harry said, his voice slightly higher then it was meant to be. "Um, Hermione." Harry said to where Hermione was teaching Luna how to produce a proper Patronus. Hermione turned around.

"Could you do that Counter spell for Ernie?" Harry said moving out of the way so that Hermione could see Hannah fussing over the mush and making sure no one trod in it. Hermione sighed and went over to Ernie and Hannah.

"So, is she doing better?" Luna asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry asked. At that moment, no one could do anymore as the door opened and Lupin walked in with April carrying a box.

"Hi." Lupin said putting the box down onto a table that he pushed Anthony Goldstein and Micheal Corner off of.

"Professor!" Zacharias Smith said slightly alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving Harry that Boggart he wanted. Harry, we found it up in the Astronomy department. If you want you can keep it in April's office until you need it."

"No, can we try now." Jenny asked.

"Um-"

"Oh, lets try that Boggart spell!"

"Er-"

"Yeah, come on"

"Be Quiet!" Harry said loudly. "I think the best spell to try first would be Riddikulus. That way at least we can get rid of the Boggart." Lupin looked at April, who smiled proudly. "Now, when you come to the boggart just point your wand at it and say _Riddikulus_" The DA copied him and he made them do it a few more times before he turned to Lupin. April closed the door and stood by the side.

"You don't mind if we watch do you?" April asked.

"No." Harry said. He personally didn't mind but he didn't know what the others would think. Lupin lifted the top off of the box and a pearly white crystal ball floated out. Lupin merely raised an eyebrow then turned to join April.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Harry asked. Neville stepped forwards and the Boggart immediately changed into Professor Snape. Smiles developed on the faces of those who had been in Harry's third year defence against the dark arts classes. Lupin leaned towards April.

"You're going to like this." Lupin whispered.

"RIDDIKULUS" Neville shouted. And as had happened in their third year, the Boggart turned into Snape wearing Neville's grandma's clothes and a hat with a vulture on top. April laughed openly with Lupin and Neville grinned slightly then his face fell as he thought of his grandmother.

"Ok, um, Hannah" Harry said. Hannah stepped forwards and the boggart changed with a snap. The Boggart changed into a replica of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hannah cried in alarm and held her wand out.

"R-Riddikulus" She stuttered. Nothing happened and Hannah bit her lip in fear. Harry pulled her out of the way and indicated for the next person to go up. The nearest person was Ginny, the Boggart immediately changed into a deatheater. As Harry watched the Boggart change from one deatheater to another Harry had to wonder as to whether the members of the DA were normal at all? When it came to Ron the Boggart turned into a brain, like the one that had attacked him at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione's worst fear was, as before, McGonagall saying that she'd failed her NEWTs, Luna was scared of some strange looking creature that had blue leathery wings and a strange dragon like snout but it was crouched over slightly and walked like a little like a monkey, she gave a little scream when she saw it and quickly made it sprout hair. Cho's worst fear appeared to be Cedric coming back to life, Harry had a feeling he knew why it was her worst fear. Harry was particularly curious as to what Jenny's worst fear was. He found it quite interesting seeing everyone's fears and seeing what they were all afraid of. April frowned slightly when it was Jenny's turn.

Having seen everyone else almost fail miserably at fighting their Boggarts and a few people were in tears, mostly the girls but everyone could tell a few of the boys were fighting back tears. Jenny hesitantly stepped up to the place that Lavender had just left. She got her wand out and looked at Harry for reassurance. He gave her a smile and she looked at the boggart that had now changed into a replica of Harry. There was something different about this Harry though. He stood in front of them all with his eyes closed and his hands by his side. When he opened his eyes everyone could tell what was different about him. His eyes were still green but the pupils were cat like and his grin was evil and sadistic. Jenny swallowed whatever she had in her mouth and she stepped back slightly as he began to raise his wand. The Harry was about to speak when the real Harry interrupted.

"Ok, I think that's enough for tonight." He said as a dark chill swept through the room. Harry felt the happiness getting sucked out of the room and he turned around to come face to face with a dememntor. "Ah!" he shouted in surprise rather then fear "Riddikulus." He said. The Dementor disappeared and Lupin put the lid back on the box that the Boggart had retreated to.

"Well, I think that went quite well. I'm pleased my old students still remember what to do" He said smiling at Harry. Harry nodded and gave everyone a smile.

"Ok, I'll tell you all when the next meeting is using the usual method." Harry said getting his map out. He let a few people go a few at a time.

"What the hell was that thing you were scared of?" Ginny asked Luna kindly.

"It was a Crumple Horned-Snorkack." Luna said quietly.

"I thought you liked them" Hermione asked her.

"I did." Luna said, "Until one attacked my dad last summer" Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Well, I better get going, I have to finish my Potions Homework" Padma said.

"I'll walk you to the common room." Ron said. Padma smiled and nodded. Ron glanced at Hermione to see if she was looking but she wasn't. Ron left with Padma and soon everyone but Harry, Jenny, Hermione, Ginny and the two adults had gone.

"Well, tonight was an entertaining night." April said with a smile, "Jenny, Castra brought your manuscript over from Grimmauld place and Hermione he has something to talk to you about." April said the last bit like she didn't approve of it.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "Harry, shall we go back to the common room?" Harry nodded and headed to the door. Jenny quickly took hold of his hand, causing Harry to smile and look at her. She looked quite tired and suddenly slightly protective. Harry pulled her closer and put his arm around her. She smiled and presed her face against his shoulder.

"We'll take you back to the common room." Lupin said as he got up from his seat on a bookshelf. April nodded and flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Come on." April said. They all headed out and started for the common room. Jenny pressed herself against Harry slightly so Harry put his hand on her waist and held her close to him. Jenny smiled and walked along with her head on Harry's shoulder. Hermione took a sharp silent breath and Ginny linked arms with her to try and reassure Hermione that she to was single now. They got to the common room entrance with no trouble but April did meet one of the aurors and had to leave them in a hurry.

"Have a good night, I'm looking forward to the quidditch match in a few weeks." Lupin said.

"Remus" Hermione said, "Are we going to be going to Hogsmeade?" Lupin thought for a while.

"No, Dumbledore still wants the rules to be enforced so no one is allowed in Hogsmeade, not even if you take your cloak or map." Lupin said to Harry. Harry looked up suddenly from Jenny.

"Huh?" Harry asked. Jenny laughed slightly and Lupin smiled.

"Just go to sleep. You have lessons tomorrow." Lupin said the password and the four went into the common room. About half an hour later Ron walked in. Everyone was spread over the sofas and chairs in the common room. He took a seat next to Hermione.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Oh, I took Padma back to her common room"

"Are you two an item?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron said, "But we're getting quite close." Harry could have sworn that Hermione's smile was slightly forced.

"That's good." She said. Harry shook his head and looked at Jenny, who was playing with a strand of hair with one hand and playing an imaginary piano with the other hand. She had a slightly distant look in her eyes and it made her look so cute and beautiful. Harry kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to bed now" Harry said. Jenny grinned but didn't stop what she was doing.

"Ok," She said. "Night" She broke her trance like state and turned to Harry. Harry gave her a good night kiss and flicked a lock of hair upwards cheekily and dodged a pillow that Harry threw at her. She laughed and gave him a wave as he went up the stairs. Harry couldn't believe he was dating Jenny, she was so funny, sweet, caring and he reckoned that she was quite brave. He went to sleep dreaming of Jenny and various other happy things, it was like his mind was trying to expel any badness.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, I know i haven't exactly but I've been in Spain. It's fantastic there. It's great. Anyway, I've updated this chapter and the next chapter. I hope you like it. Now, I can't really be bothered to do REview thanks today so I'll do review thanks next time I update, I'm too tired to do much. I was woken up at 11am to go to a driving lesson, 3 hours after i fell asleep so I'm knackered. Till next time, love you lots**


	35. Hermione's Plan

The next morning Harry waited in the common room for Jenny. He had gone to breakfast and had quickly eaten. He had also gotten bits of food that he knew Jenny liked. He wanted to talk to her about her boggart the previous night. Slowly she wandered down the stairs from the girl's dormitories. She stifled a yawn and on seeing Harry, made a beeline for him. She dropped her bag and plopped herself next to Harry. As usual her hair was perfect, she smelled how Harry loved her to smell and her face just made Harry light up.

"Morning." He said. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, a smile started to emerge on Jenny's face.

"Hi." Jenny said with a smile. Harry gave her the food he had wrapped up in a few napkins.

"You look amazing" Harry said with a smile. Jenny obviously didn't think she did and she gave Harry a long look "Here, I got this for you." Harry said as she started to eat. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much. I really didn't want to go to the great hall today." Jenny said. Harry smiled and brushed a lock of her hair out of the way.

"Jenny, I wanted to ask you about something." Harry said. Jenny's eating slowed down.

"I think I know what it's about" she said quietly.

"I wanted to ask about your boggart." Harry said quietly so no one else could hear. Jenny bit her lip and looked at Harry.

"Not here." Jenny said.

"I just wanted to know what it was about?" Harry asked.

"Please, don't get me to tell you here. It's a bit…I don't really want everyone to know because it's a bit embarrassing." Jenny said. Harry nodded and pulled Jenny towards him as she finished eating. When Jenny had finished she glanced around and pulled Harry to his feet.

"We have about five minutes before lessons" she said, "Come with me." She picked up her bag and made to leave the common room. She led Harry out into the shining morning. They were really cutting it fine with a few minutes until lessons. Jenny turned around and looked at Harry.

"Harry, can you promise me something?" Jenny asked

"Of course." He said.

"Don't turn evil or do what Voldemort wants. That's what my Boggart was about. My worst fear is that you would become evil and turn against me." Jenny said. She was looking at the grass at her feet how the light breeze made the grass dance. Harry put a hand under Jenny's chin and raised her face to look at him.

"I won't turn evil." He said confidently. "And I will never ever turn against you." Jenny smiled slightly at this assurance. "Because, I think I love you." Harry said. Surprise flicked through Jenny's face for a few moments before she smiled and she put her arms around Harry and held him tightly.

* * *

"No, Dobby don't do anything stupid." Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Dobby asked. "All I is asking is to pretend to help he-who-must-not-be-named." Dobby looked up at Hermione thoughtfully. Hermione looked at the house elf for a while.

"No, There's a chance that Malfoy could recognise you, we can't do that. He knows that you're close to Harry." Hermione said urgently. Harry was standing on the stairs to his dormitory. He couldn't sleep and he was going to wander to the Kitchens or maybe just sit and stare at the fire for a while but he had heard Hermione talking to Dobby. They had been talking for about ten minutes now. There was a small pop and another voice was added to the conversation.

"So-ling has said that they will help also though I do not think her master will be very happy." Same Shoner's voice.

"Who is So-ling again?" Hermione asked.

"It is the Chang house elf. I also met Castra and he said that Bones, Crabbe, Lowe and Benson have agreed to help us." Harry scowled He knew that Crabbe was a deatheater, Bones, he could only presume was Susan Bones. The other two were complete blanks in his mind. But then how was he supposed to know every single deatheater. Hermione wrote the names down on some parchment.

"I think we have a good list of elves willing to help but I don't think it's enough to be honest. We need to have elves almost everywhere. Voldemort doesn't have an elf by any chance?" Hermione asked the two house elves. Dobby squeaked slightly at Voldemorts name. Harry started to feel very worried what was Hermione up to?

"Ok, maybe he doesn't. Where is Castra?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We may be breaking the codes of the house elf, miss, but we still belong to our families. We must do as they say, still." Said Shoner said. "Only my master is not seeming to have a job for me so I will work for you untils I am needed."

"That is why you should be free Shoner." Dobby said. Shoner squealed in fear.

"I is never wanting to be free!" Shoner said slightly offended. To Harry's surprise Hermione sternly told Dobby to be quiet.

"Ok, so do you know where Castra is?" Hermione asked.

"He is delivering letters to Mr. Black." Shoner said in disgust. "From April miss. He thinks that they are in love again." Harry took this in. Over the past few days every time Jenny came back from visiting April or going to practice the piano, she had complained non-stop about how she didn't want her parents to get back together because she really didn't like Sirius. As far as Jenny was concerned Sirius could go to hell. Harry was desperately trying to change her view but it just made her more angry.

"So have we got any extra news?" Hermione asked.

"Not anything new miss." Dobby said. "I think Jasper might be having some news."

"And Jasper is…"

"He is Avery house elf miss" Shoner told her.

"Oh, right, well what does he have to say?"

"I do not know miss. All I is knowing is that it has something with-" Dobby lowered his voice, "he-who-must-not-be-named might be recruiting Vampires, miss." Harry could stay quiet much longer, he had to talk to Hermione at some point. She had been a lot more withdrawn since her parent's death but how could she keep this kind of thing from him?

"Do you think I could speak to-"

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked coming down the stairs. Hermione started in surprise and stood up.

"Harry." She said uncertainly. Shoner and Dobby stood either side of Hermione. Dobby was wearing a large woolly hat with a large bobble on the top.

"What are you doing? Are you recruiting House elves?" Harry asked slightly annoyed. He looked at his house elf. "Aren't you supposed to be at the order?" Shoner nodded and disappeared.

"Harry, don't treat him like that. Shoner has been working really hard recently," Hermione said angrily. "He's been helping me-"

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm-" Hermione hesitated slightly. She looked at Harry and frowned "I'm getting spies. Just because the Adults won't let us help with the order, it doesn't mean that I can't do anything. I got the idea during the Christmas Holidays. Who would suspect their house elves?"

"But House elves can't give away their secrets." Harry said.

"To a witch or a wizard, and they can't speak bad of their family but if they speak to Dobby or another house elf then they aren't speaking to a witch or a wizard. And they're not speaking bad, they're just informing the house elf of what is happening in their family." Hermione said. "And Dobby or Shoner tells me what's happening because Dobby is free and you've told Shoner to do as I ask him to so I find out any way!" Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione squirmed slightly.

"I must be attending the kitchens miss." Dobby said

"Ok, tell me if you have any more information." Hermione said. Dobby bowed and disappeared.

"Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous Hermione." Harry said.

"No it's not. You won't believe how much information I've found out since Christmas and I have over half the main family house elves spying for me. I have Avery, Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, we're trying to find out if Voldemort has a house elf and if Malfoy has another one."

"You are going to get yourself killed by doing this." Harry said.

"No I'm not. I'm getting this information while I'm in the common room so I'm not out there fighting." Hermione said, "I think it's a good idea and I thought you would think it was a good idea as well. Especially how you didn't like SPEW so now I'm encouraging the house elves to work." Hermione said. She sounded a little upset at this and bent over to pick up the bits of parchment on the table. She looked at one and handed it to Harry.

"Here, you might want to read this." Hermione said as Harry took it. "I got it from Goyle's house elf." Hermione left Harry looking slightly surprised as Hermione ran to her room quite upset. Harry suddenly felt really bad. Hermione's idea was a really good idea, no it was brilliant, who would see their house elves as Spies, and house elves could pretty much do anything in a house, see and hear everything that goes on. Harry looked at the parchment and read the first line. It was Hermione's neat handwriting and it was very slightly slanted like she was writing it quickly.

**_Goyle-Kortez_**

****

**_Malfoy's second child- heir to Malfoy fortune, Draco pissed off._**

**_Name is unknown, rarely seen out of house, goes to Durmstrang (write to Vicktor)._**

**_Harry heir of Gryffindor, unsure if true, just a rumour. Must ask Harry or talk to Dumbledore._**

Harry looked at it. So what if Malfoy had a second child, as for the Gryffindor heir, that was old news but Harry hadn't told any of his friends, not even Jenny. And Harry could trust Jenny with anything, he was pretty sure that he was in love with Jenny though she was a bit annoyed with him for trying to support April and Sirius' growing relationship. Harry rolled up the parchment and headed to his room. He suddenly felt very tired and he had a quidditch match the next day.

* * *

**A/N:-so what you think? I'm off to relax for a bit now, must keep my energy up , it's 10pm and I'm sooo tired. I might just go to sleep for a bit. Well, will update soon, review thanks will be in the next update. Toodle Pip**


	36. Loving Quidditch

Harry felt fresh and alive as he stepped onto the quidditch pitch. Katie was beaming.

"You could make this one of the best times of my life," Katie said to Harry, "Catch that damn snitch and I'll love you forever." Katie said with a smirk. Harry grinned and nodded. He looked at the rest of this team. Jack and Andrew were talking and pointing out a few people while Ginny and Jenny were muttering about something quickly. Harry caught Jenny's eyes and smiled. Jenny grinned and then looked up into the stadium.

"Come on mate." Ron said clapping Harry. "I won the last one, your turn now." Harry and Ron laughed as the Huffleppuff team, dressed in canary yellow walked out of their changing room.

"Oh, I have an idea." Ginny said behind them. Ron looked at Harry slightly alert and then they both turned to Ginny. She was busy handing Jenny some custard creams.

"Ginny, I'm really not hungry." Jenny said.

"No, these aren't for you." Ginny said. She put them into a bag and then looked at Katie.

"No." Katie said before Ginny could even say anything.

"Fine." Ginny put the bag into her robes and mounted her broom.

"Teams, mount your brooms." Madame Hooch said, "I want a nice clean game and no cheating." The Gryffindor team mounted their brooms. Harry went to Jenny on his broom as she floated into the air.

"Good luck." He said to her. She looked at him amazed.

"I don't need luck." She said cockily. She started laughing and Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek, just as Madame Hooch released the balls. Harry shot into the air and started to search for the snitch. After about half an hour of fruitless searching he risked a look down and saw Jenny lazily flying towards Ginny. Harry frowned and flew down.

"What's happening?" Harry asked Jenny.

"Penalty shot." Jenny said. Harry nodded and flew back up to where he had been. Ron was flying lazily around his goals. Harry really didn't understand why Ron even turned up to the matches. Not many goals had been scored against Gryffindor that season and even Ron was wondering why he even bothered. The team that they had was so good.

"Gryffindor score again, that's fifty points to Gryffindor, none to Hufflepuff. Come on Hufflepuff, you have to win-" Harry saw a glimmer of light as the sun reflected off the snitch. He immediately flew towards it and held his hand out as he got closer to the snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker Summerby was flying up next to him and held his hand out. Harry urged his broom forwards, he had to admit this match wasn't as fun as Quidditch usually was. He was about to reach the snitch when a bludger came flying in his direction, causing him to fly off course. Harry cursed as he watched Summerby get closer to the snitch.

"ANDREW!" Harry shouted Andrew looked up and saw Summerby as Harry chased after him and understood. He intercepted a bludger and hit it towards Summerby. He just missed but it gave Harry the opportunity to overtake him and race towards the snitch. Harry clenched his fist around the snitch and held it tightly.

"Gryffindor win!" the Commentator said slightly disheartened. Harry grinned and flew down. Ginny and Jenny raced towards him ecstatic.

"We Won!" Jenny screamed as she put her arms around Harry. Katie and Ron soon joined them and they cheered loudly but Harry couldn't hear any of their praising over the roar of Gryffindors that were deafening him. Soon the whole of the Gryffindor team were standing on the ground all hugging each other and cheering wildly. The pitch was then over run with Gryffindors who quickly hoisted the entire team onto their shoulders and started carrying them back to the castle. Harry hadn't felt so happy in his life. He had won the Cup, again, most of his friends had helped him and Jenny was grinning wildly at him.

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor's all shouted. Harry saw Dumbledore in one of the teacher's box. He was laughing at them and Cho looked quite pleased with him. The team weren't put down until they got to the common room.

"I'll be back in a minute" Ginny called. "Jenny, come with me." Jenny wriggled between all the Gryffindors and slipped out with Ginny. Harry was finally put down alongside Katie and Ron. Ron's face was red and Katie looked slightly flustered. Hermione burst through the crowd and gave Harry a hug then she went to Ron.

"Do you want me to give you a hug?" Hermione asked. Ron pretended to think for a moment then grinned. Hermione grinned as well and put her arms around Ron.

"Aren't you going to tell us off for having a party?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No because we have someone here to watch over us." Hermione said. Harry looked at her confused when Hermione nodded to the corner of the room where Lupin was standing with April.

"They are always following me." Harry said.

"It's for your own protection." Hermione said. Harry looked at Hermione and she blushed slightly. "So Ron, lets go and get a few butterbeers." Hermione pulled Ron away and Harry went over to April and Lupin.

"Very good flying today Harry," Lupin said. "Though I think I have seen better"

"Why are you always following me?" Harry asked.

"We are here to protect you Harry." April said, "Don't worry, we'll just sit here being inconspicuous." She gave Harry a pleasant smile.

"It has been a long time since I was last in one of these parties." Lupin said.

"Maybe we should get Sirius over, he really knows how to have a proper celebration party."

"Yes, he also makes a good paperweight if I remember rightly." Lupin said with a smirk. April looked at Lupin and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Ron complained. Hermione looked at his work.

"You can." Hermione said. "How do you turn someone into a Stone?" She asked.

"You flick your wand and say that word." Ron said. Hermione looked at him amused.

"That word?" Harry asked. The three of them were working in the Common room. Most of the fifth years had retreated to the library so the sixth and seventh years had the common room to themselves. Most of the younger students had gone out to play on the sun filled grounds. Harry was finding it difficult to learn everything because everyone else seemed to be having fun and because he couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was Jenny. That was effectively all he could think about now, everything about her was so perfect, the way she had a few tiny dimples in her skin, the way she wore her robes slightly wonky and how her hair did a little flick at the end that really irritated her.

"Yeah you know-" Ron made a movement with his wand and Harry's hand fell against the table with a loud thud. Harry gave a shout of surprise and Hermione tired to hide the smirk on her face.

"Turn it back!" Harry said as he picked up his stone hand. It felt very weird, his hand was made of stone and he couldn't feel anything yet he felt like he could still move his fingers.

"Uh-" Ron started. Hermione rolled her eyes and got her wand out and tapped Harry's hand. It turned back to flesh and Harry clenched his fist and unclenched it again.

"No more Transfiguration for you." Harry said taking the book. Ron nodded and turned to Defence against the Dark arts.

"Do you think we need to learn all this?" Ron asked.

"How do you stun a troll?" Hermione asked as she delved into her large pile of history of Magic notes

"Um-" Ron said.

"You need to learn it." Hermione said as she flipped through a few notes. Ron sneered and went to his notes. Harry smiled and was about to go back to his notes when there was a soft coughing behind him. He turned to see Jenny looking down on him sweetly. She had her hands behind her back and she was turning slightly.

"Can you come out for a walk with me?" Jenny asked Harry. Harry grinned and got up.

"Harry, you have to revise." Hermione said.

"Why? The exams are only-"

"Two weeks away." Hermione finished for Harry. Harry went slightly pale

"I'll only be a little while." He said. Hermione frowned while Ron snuck a glance at some of her notes. Harry took Jenny's hand and they walked out of the common room and into the burst of warm sun.

"How can you stay cooped up in the common room all day?" Jenny asked pulling Harry's arm over her shoulder and cuddling up against him as they walked.

"It's a long acquired skill." Harry said as he looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. She saw him smiling at her and grinned like she had read his mind.

"Come on, lets go and sit over there." She said pointing to the large beech tree that Harry had once seen his father sit next to with his friends. Fortunately there was no one there so Jenny and Harry sat down and Jenny put her head on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's really great looking over lake, can you see the squid moving around under the water?" Jenny asked. Harry saw a few ripples and a dark shadow under the water.

"Yeah, it's moving to that group of students there." He said pointing out a few first years swimming in the lake.

"I used to come out here and talk to the squid when I felt really alone. Like last year, before I met everyone. I used to sit here and wonder what my mum was doing, what her latest adventure would be or what it would be like to have her around all the time and just sit here with her and talk to her."

"But she's here now." Harry said.

"Yeah but not for long. This sounds stupid but I'm really scared of what my mum's doing."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked looking at Jenny.

"Getting closer to Sirius. He's stealing away what little bit I had of my mum. I remember when I was like five, I would spend hours with my mum, before she went back to work and she would just sit there and cry over stuff. Or look at photos. I don't think that it would be a good idea for mum to get involved with Sirius again. And she keeps talking about getting her own back. I'm really worried as to who she'll get revenge on." Jenny said. Harry could hear the fear and sadness in her voice. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips. She took the kiss hungrily, they hadn't had much time together recently.

"You'll always have me." Harry said. Jenny looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure about that?" Jenny said, "because you are the only one that Voldemort is after and-" Harry put a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"You'll always have me, whether I'm around or not, you'll always have part of my heart. I love you Jenny." Harry didn't know where that had come from. It just seemed the right thing to say and the right time. Jenny looked at him surprised.

"You're just saying that because I'm upset." She said though it didn't sound like she believed it.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Harry said. A smile crept onto Jenny's face and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you to." She said, "I have loved you for a while now." Harry grinned and placed another kiss on Jenny's lips. She snaked her arms around Harry's neck and returned the kiss. Harry shifted slightly and lay on the ground, pulling Jenny with him. A few people stared at them and whispered but Harry or Jenny couldn't care less.

* * *

**A/N:-Ah.....well thats that chapter. I hope you liked it. There's.....5 more chapters left i think. Is this chapter 34 or 35? Ah, never mind. I have to laugh at you people, in a good way. You all wanted to know about Emma and you ALL missed my clue a few chapters ago...HAHA!! Emma will be coming up. I'm quite excited about all your reactions. I lov eher character...poor disturbed young girl...shakes head pityingly....anyway, onto Review thanks...lemme see....oh, wait this is chapter 37....which means Emma will be in chapter 39....WOO! I love my story, it's so fun teasing you guys :p**

**Mel: AWWWW POOR YOU gives Mel a hug You don't have to give long reviews, us a review. Somehting like...OK would be great :) anyway I hope you get better soon. Burns are a bitch! anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. More HArry and Jenny. Hope you like:)**

**Kordolin: OK! I will update soon! how's tomorrow sound?**

**bloomz-baby: Aww, I'm glad you liked my last two chapters.**

**lady of masbolle: wait until you read the next chapter :D**

**blink gurl017: I'll update tomorrow if you want, I want to get this story out of the way and onto Fortress of Shadows, though i might change the name of that story. I know all those people suck but next story you're gonna see soooo much more of them, and in the next one as well. Guess What?! In the next story Malfoy Brother muffles Anna before she gives away storyline**

**Belle: Ok, you hate Jenny and April, oh well. I also wrote this story AGES ago BEFORE JKR said anything about HArry and romance (I think i wrote it in January). This is a fanfiction, anything can happen in them and I'm not really one for Cannon (If you've read Beyond the end you'd notice that big time), I try and keep things as Cannon as possible but sometimes it gets soooo boring because all the cannon storylines have gone and we don't know what JKR's gonna do. I personally beleive HArry WILL end up with Hermione (I'm a big H/Hr shipper) but for some reason it just didn't turn out that way in this story.**


	37. End of Exams

The exams approached all too quickly for Harry's liking. It seemed that it was only yesterday when he had told Jenny he loved her. He tried to spend as much time as he could with her but they had been pulled apart because of revision and exams. He did help her as much as he could but half of the topics she did he'd completely forgotten, like History of Magic. Harry wasn't entirely sure how he managed to survive his exams. His worst one had to be potions and he didn't think he'd pass the exam but he managed to scrape a pass in that subject

"Exams are OVER!" Ron said as he walked out of Defence against the dark arts with Harry and Hermione. Lavender and Pavarti were slightly ahead of them and Padma came running up to them.

"How did you do?" Padma asked Ron. Ron went slightly red and glanced at Hermione.

"I did quite well, I think." Ron said. Padma smiled and then looked at the others.

"I don't know" Harry said uncertainly. "I think I got one of the-"

"You're going to pass Harry." Hermione said. She glanced at Padma and Ron. Padma had gotten hold of Ron's hand and Ron was smiling at her.

"So are you two, you know-" Hermione asked Ron and Padma.

"I don't really know." Ron said. He looked at Padma.

"We are effectively a couple." Padma said. Ron grinned.

"Well, then." Ron said, "I'll catch up with you later, I want to talk to Padma for a bit." He told Harry and Hermione. Harry nodded and dragged Hermione away.

"I swear he used to like me." Hermione said bitterly.

"He does." Harry said. "He just got a bit sick of waiting I guess."

"He didn't even ask me out!" Hermione said. Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"I thought you loved me?" Harry said, "Why is Ron getting to you?"

"No offence Harry but I have been getting over you, slowly, and I've started getting these…feelings for Ron and it just annoys me that he's with Padma Patil!" Hermione said looking at where Ron and Padma had walked off towards the opposite side of the lake.

"So you approve of me and Jenny then?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes. I always have." Hermione said. "Do you think that maybe me and Ron could-"

"Yes. But you've lost your chance for now." Harry said. Hermione nodded and Harry felt slightly sorry for her. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and they walked over to the beech tree.

* * *

"HARRY!" Jenny shouted as she came running over with Ginny. Harry looked towards Jenny's voice and grinned as she came over and fell into a hug.

"How were your exams?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned,

"I think we did really well." Ginny said. She sat down next to Hermione. "How were your exams?"

"They went ok." Hermione said.

"I just scraped a pass in Potions." Harry said. Jenny smiled and let Harry pull her nearer to him. "What exam did you just have?" Harry asked Jenny.

"Divination." Jenny said.

"Why did you do that subject?" Hermione asked, "I just walked out."

"We know." Ginny said, "But we have Firenze."

"He's just as good." Harry said.

"He's cute." Jenny said, Harry glanced at Jenny. "Not as cute as you are." She sat up slightly and started playing with his hair as she usually did.

"I'm glad to hear it." Harry said as he placed a delicate kiss on Jenny's lips. She giggled slightly and leaned against Harry. "Hermione have you got any news from the-" Hermione cleared her throat and gave him a warning look. Harry scowled and looked away. He looked into the sky and saw a large bank of dark grey clouds eating up the clear blue sky. He frowned slightly.

"No." Hermione said. Ginny looked at her suspiciously.

"Got any news from who?" Ginny asked. Jenny was frowning as well. Hermione frowned and looked around before turning to them.

"Well-"

"WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES" McGonagall's voice rang out through the grounds of Hogwarts. All the students looked up curiously. Jenny lifted her head up slightly and then looked at Harry concerned.

"We better go." Harry said standing up. He helped the girls to their feet and they headed slowly back up to the castle. A few younger students were running as quickly as they could. Harry had one hand in Jenny's and one hand holding his wand tightly in his robes. Something felt wrong to him. They were near the castle doors when rain started pouring down in bucketfuls. Ron ran over to them holding Padma's hand.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. He looked at Harry who shrugged. They went into the main entrance Hall and waited there for a while. All the girls started to wring out their hair as Ron and Harry looked out into the rain.

"I think something is coming." Harry said.

"Or someone" Hermione said joining them as they looked out into the rain. A few other students came running in and ran straight towards their dormitories. Harry watched as the world around them turned inky black. Just a few moments ago the grounds had been bright, hot and sunny. Now it seemed like winter again.

"You six, get back to your dormitories now." April said as she walked over to them with Lupin and Kingsley as well as a few other aurors.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"We don't know. Get to your dormitories now." April said. "Remus, could you take miss Patil back to her common room please." April said formally. Lupin nodded. Harry grabbed Padma and pulled her closer to him.

"DA" he hissed. Padma nodded slightly and followed Lupin.

"Come on." April said to the other five. Harry nodded and followed reluctantly. They were followed by a few of the other aurors.

"Have you done anything with Wormtail yet?" Harry asked.

"That was six months ago." April said.

"I just want to know." Harry said.

"I'm not allowed" April said, "Dumbledore's orders to leave him alone in Azkaban but I don't think that it'll work." Jenny came up and took Harry's hand tightly. She looked at Harry and smiled. They were nearly at the common room when there were two loud pops.

"Granger Miss!" Dobby screamed as he came running to Hermione with Shoner. Hermione looked at them.

"Not now" Hermione hissed at them.

"They are coming miss." Shoner said.

"Jasper is telling us that they is wanting the school" Dobby said fearfully. "So-Ling is also telling us that the Chinese is also having troubles"

"Jasper? So-Ling?" April asked, "Hermione what is going on?" Hermione bit her lip and looked at April before turning back to the house elves, there was no point in hiding it now.

"What about Rookwood? Have his elf said anything?"

"He is too frightened but he is telling Castra that He is getting impatient. He has named an heir and he is coming to get the Prophecy." Shoner squeaked. Both house elves looked terrified. Hermione glanced at Harry.

"He won't dare attack the school" Harry said. Hermione nodded hesitantly and got up.

"Get back to what you were doing. Tell me anything else when you find out more." Hermione said. Dobby and Shoner nodded and disappeared.

"Hermione what are you doing?" April asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm-" Hermione hesitated then lowered her voice right down, "I'm using house elves as spies. I've got a lot of information. If you let me I'll go and get everything I've found out from my room" April stared at Hermione then nodded.

"Come on then." April said. Hermione muttered the password and ran into the common room. April got the others to go in.

"Make sure there's at least two aurors at the entrance to every house. If anything happens one of you get to me or Dumbledore." April said. The aurors nodded and dispersed. April turned and ushered Harry further into the common room.

"Miss Marsden, what is happening?" Asked a seventh year Gryffindor, one of Katie's friends.

"I'm not entirely sure." April said, "Just keep yourselves busy. I'm only here for a few moments." Harry glanced at Ron.

"Is that what she's been hiding from us?" Ron asked

"I've known for a while." Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"I thought Hermione would tell you." Harry said.

"Here." Hermione said putting all the scrolls of Parchment into April's arms. "That's it, all of the information I have," April stared at the parchment in surprise. She immediately sat down and opened up all the scrolls. Everyone stared and watched. Harry could see April's eyes flick back and forth over the writing. Her eyes widened and she looked at several pieces at once.

"How did you get all this information? I've been looking for these kind of answers for years." April said looking up at Hermione. Hermione looked slightly shy.

"Well-" Hermione said shyly. The portrait hole burst open and a familiar looking Auror came running in. April looked up.

"Master, the Slytherins." He said. "There's something happening in their common room." April got up and looked at Harry.

"Get your map" she said. Harry nodded and ran up to his room. He rummaged through his chest and found his map sitting at the bottom of the drawer. He whipped out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said. He watched as the school appeared on the map. He searched for the Slytherin house and saw a huge crowd of dots moving around. Every single dot in the map started to fade and one dot stood out. Harry read the name. **T. RIDDLE** it read. Harry's eyes widened and he went into his chest again and pulled out a mirror wrapped in brown parcel Paper.

"Sirius Black!" Harry said urgently into the mirror. Slowly Sirius' face appeared in the mirror.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked him.

"Voldemort's attacking the school!" Harry said,

"What are you doing? Tell April or Dumbledore!" Sirius said to him loudly. Harry nodded and dropped the mirror and grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran downstairs as he hastily stuffed his cloak under his robes.

"Voldemort is attacking the school" Harry said to April. She turned to the auror.

"Valcrew, go to my office and call all the aurors here. I'll go and inform Dumbledore, all of you are to remain here." April said to the Gryffindors. They all nodded nervously. April rushed out.

"Mum!" Jenny said running after April.

"Hermione, Ron." Harry whispered. They both turned to him and he pulled them to the corner and wrapped the cloak around them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"We're going to go and see what's happening." Harry said,

"Voldemort's attacking." Ron said. "There's nothing we can do"

"I'm going to get rid of him" Harry said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"But-" Harry started walking and Hermione and Ron could do nothing but follow.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, I'm SOOOOOOO bored that I had to review again. There's only so much I can do to my website. I've spent the past hour adding little boxes with little random quotes and small DID YOU KNOWs and shit. I really can't be bothered to write so Beyond the End is on a hiatus and my Next Generation stories are a bit stuck coz i got writer's block for them. I can't even be arsed to write this a/n or do anything on my original stories.....god life is shit! Anyway, the chapter after the next chapter is my FAVOURITE Chapter that i've written in this story because someone DIES!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! I think i'll get a few hate reviews for that one...Anywho, Emma's in the next one. The long anticipated return of the sister! heheheee, i really want to tell you guys how she makes her return but thn tht would be spoiling it. Hope your hand gets better soon Mel! I hate losing the use of a hand!**

**Draddog: I'm not telling you why Emma's slightly disturbed but you kinda missed what her surname is a while ago. I did make the last clue easy to see didn't I, well she's not completely disturbed, more confused really. Anyway, I nearly had KAtie kiss HArry but then as you said, Jenny would get slightly annoyed.**

**Kordolin: Your wish is my command, I think, at the rate my bordome is going, I'll have finished updating this story tonight and be on Fortress of Shadows before midnight (my time)**

**blink gurl017: I kinda like the Malfoy's in the next story, they're cool and Lucius is a bastard. You have dial up? poor you, i hate dial up. I have wireless broadband but the wireless bit has gone down coz i used it somewhere else and it won't pick up the signal...even though i'm sitting right next to the box!**


	38. Death of the Famous Harry Potter

Harry, Hermione and Ron headed towards the main entrance hall. All the teachers were rushing around and they had to inch along the walls not to get bumped into.

"Mum!" They heard Jenny say as they turned a corner.

"Jenny, get back to the common room now" April ordered. Harry, Hermione and Ron all stopped as they watched the mother and daughter look at each other.

"No. I just want to say something." Jenny said.

"Does it have to be now?" April asked.

"I just want to say something." Jenny said. Harry saw some tears in Jenny's eyes. "Can you be careful." She said, "I don't want you to die or anything and I don't really want to go and live with Sirius or anyone. Do you have to go and fight?" Jenny said. April's stern expression seemed to melt away and she hugged her daughter tightly. Jenny was a little bit smaller then April.

"Don't worry, I've been doing this for a long time." April said as she let go of Jenny, "I have to go now. Go to my rooms if you want to, it's closer." Jenny nodded.

"I love you mum." She said. April gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and ran off to the Slytherin Common room. Jenny sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron looked a bit distressed. Harry pulled the cloak off.

"Jenny are you ok?" Harry asked. Jenny started in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked wiping away her tears. "We have to get back to the common room." Jenny said walking to Harry and started to push him towards where he had come from.

"Jenny." Harry said. Jenny stopped and looked at him. "I'll be ok. I think you should-" Hermione let out a shout and Harry turned to see a few Deatheaters coming towards him.

"Harry." Ron said pulling the invisibility cloak off. Hermione got her wand out and made the cloak disappear. Harry pushed Jenny behind him.

"Get to the room of Requirement." Harry said as he pulled Jenny behind him. The four set off at a run and bundled themselves into the room of Requirement. Cho, Padma and Luna were standing there in front of him. Hermione said a locking spell as she shut the door behind her.

"What's happening?" Padma asked concerned.

"Cho, could you get to your aunt and tell her to get here now?" Harry asked. Cho frowned.

"Aunt Lee is in China right now." Cho said.

"It's important!" Harry shouted at her, "VOLDEMORT'S ATTACKING THE SCHOOL!" Cho started in alarm and then immediately began to search the room. She found a small pot of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire.

"Chinese Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic China" She said as she ran into the fire. She disappeared and the fire died away.

"What are we going to do?" Padma asked, "Why did you call us?"

"Because I thought we might need back up" There was a banging on the door and everyone stepped away

"How did they know where we are?" Hermione asked. Padma clutched onto Ron's arm as Harry pulled Jenny closer to him. He had his wand out.

"They-" The door burst open and Ginny stumbled in with the Gryffindor DA members.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Ron shouted at her.

"You think we want to miss out on this?" Ginny asked.

"It's what the DA is for isn't it?" Pavarti asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah but-"

"And you did train us to fight Voldemort" Lavender said.

"Who happens to be attacking right now." Pavarti said. Harry stared at the two in surprise.

"They scare me sometimes." Jenny whispered to Harry. Lavender and Pavarti both smiled.

"Is You-know-who really attacking?" Colin asked Harry. Harry nodded.

"Are you sure it's safe in here?" Padma asked. Pavarti turned to her sister to see her holding Ron's hand tightly. Hermione was also looking but slightly more annoyed then Pavarti. Pavarti turned to Lavender and smiled.

"Well, it's as safe as anywhere, the safest place would be probably Dumbledore's office." Harry said. Cho stumbled out of the fireplace coughing.

"She's coming." Cho said. She coughed a few more times and went to the foe mirror. "My Hair!" she said in slight despair.

"Well I think your hair is fine" Luna said. Harry stared at everyone in disbelief, the only one's who seemed to be taking this all seriously was himself, Jenny, Ron and Hermione.

"What is wrong with all of you? We're under attack and all you can think about is your hair and gossip?" Harry asked.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Cho asked, "We're under attack by Voldemort and no one can kill him but Dumbledore so there's no point in going out there and fighting him."

"You're wrong, Dumbledore can't kill him." Harry said.

"Dumbledore can kill anyone if he wants to." Padma said.

"No, he can't kill Voldemort." Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry worriedly.

"You're not going after him." Hermione said, "It's suicide."

"I haven't got any choice." Harry said looking at Hermione.

"You don't know how to kill him." Hermione snapped. Everyone turned to them. It was obvious they knew something no one else knew.

"I do, you worked it out for me remember. Love. I can work on that and I'll improvise."

"Improvisation could get you killed." Hermione snapped. Harry stared at Hermione when his scar started to throb.

"He's near" Harry said looking at the door. Harry started for the door.

"Harry, don't go." Jenny said. Harry looked at Jenny.

"I have to." He said,

"No you don't" Hermione said.

"How many times have I told you Hermione, I am the only one who can kill him." Harry said. Hermione went quiet but she still scowled. The room was silent for a few moments.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Let him go. He's right." Hermione said huffily. "But if you go I'm coming with you." Harry felt like cursing Hermione for her loyalty to him. All the time they argued over it Harry's scar began to hurt more and more. Eventually the fire erupted into a shower of green flames and five Chinese aurors stepped out. Cho turned and gave Lee Chang a sombre smile. Lee said something in rapid Chinese.

"Outside." Cho said in reply. Lee nodded and ordered her aurors out of the room. They left.

"Will you be safe here?" Lee asked. Cho nodded. Lee was about to leave when Harry made for the door. Lee held her wand out and the door slammed shut.

"No!" Lee said.

"Let me out, I can fight him!" Harry said rounding on Lee.

"I am not letting your parent's death be in vain." Lee said.

"Tough." Harry said. He got his wand out "Stupefy" Cho turned in shock as Harry stunned Lee. He went to the door and pulled it open. He could hear some fighting going on and he headed towards the Main entrance.

"Harry!" Jenny screamed as she ran after him. The DA that he had been with all ran after Harry and they stopped dead at the top of the main staircase. Below them they saw their teachers fighting against deatheaters and a few students. Harry scanned the scene below him for April and Dumbledore. Harry couldn't see them anywhere below him. Lavender let out a shriek as she saw Firenze kick a deatheater half way across the main entrance hall.

"Jenny, get back to the common room." Harry said.

"No!" Jenny protested. Harry looked at each of his friends.

"This is it." He said. He made eye contact with Hermione, she pulled her gaze away as she turned to look at the scene below them.

"Little Harry Potter is trying to get into a fight that is too big for him." Came a high babyish voice behind him. The DA turned and came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. Lavender went pale and Cho frowned. The others had fought against deatheaters before and Colin just didn't have much of a clue.

"Bellatrix." Harry said.

"Now, we're not on first name terms Potter." Bellatrix said. She held her wand out.

"Stupefy." Harry shouted. Bellatrix dodged out of the way and managed to make her way around them quickly to join the fray. Harry followed her quickly. He soon got caught in the fray and saw Bellatrix standing a little way off cursing Flitwick. Flitwick managed to deflect it but Bellatrix was already cursing her next victim. Harry tripped over something and a green light shot above his head and crashed into a statue. Harry turned to see a deatheater right behind him. The DA had dispersed and Harry knew he was now on his own.

"Expelliarmus" Harry shouted. The spell hit the deatheater and his wand flew in a high arc and got lost amongst the teachers and students. Harry scrambled to his feet. "Protego" He said just in time to deflect a spell that was shot his way. He dodged a few more spells when he bumped into someone. He turned quickly and came to look into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Harry raised his wand ready to curse him when Malfoy put a hand up and turned around. Harry hesitated when Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Come on Potter." Malfoy said.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked pulling his arm back.

"I've been looking for you. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from something like this now come with me or you won't get the chance to kill the dark lord." Malfoy said. Harry looked at Malfoy surprised.

"What-" Malfoy pushed Harry out of the way into a darkened doorway.

"Malfoy, have you seen Potter or any of his small friends he came with?" said Bellatrix as she walked down the corridor.

"No miss. I was going to go and inform the dark Lord that Potter has joined the fight."

"Good, hurry." Bellatrix said. Malfoy nodded and turned. He made brief eye contact with Harry before running down the corridor to the dungeons. Bellatrix looked around the corridor before turning around. Harry felt himself being pulled into a classroom and the door shut.

"What are you doing?" ordered Sirius.

"Lumos" Harry said. He shone the light on the face of Sirius.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be fighting!" Harry said.

"I'm waiting for Dumbledore to get here, he told me to stay here."

"Dumbledore's not here!" Harry shouted.

"No he's not."

"Oh no." Harry said. He pulled the door open and ran out.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted. Harry ran back into the fray of teachers. He saw Crabbe grab Hermione by the back of her robes and throw her against a wall. She winced and fell to the floor. He turned away and saw Luna casually throwing spells and jinxes at deatheaters. Harry saw a deatheater coming up behind her.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted. The spell cut through the air and flew inches from Luna's head and into the deatheater behind her. Luna turned in surprise and tumbled down the last few steps and tripped over Padma's unconscious body. Harry frowned and looked for Jenny, Ginny and Ron as well as the others.

"Harry!" Cho screamed. Harry ran in the direction of the scream to see Cho fighting a deatheater who had Jenny bound and was performing the Crucio curse on her.

"Stupefy!" Cho shouted but the spell missed as the deatheater moved out of the way.

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted. Cho said the spell again at the same time and both hit the deatheater. Jenny stopped convulsing in pain and sat against the wall breathing heavily. Cho and Harry both ran to Jenny.

"Are you ok?" Cho asked as Harry untied the bonds around her. Jenny nodded slowly and put her arms around Harry. Harry gave her a quick kiss and pushed Cho down just before a spell hit the wall.

"Cho, take Jenny to Classroom six" Harry said helping Jenny to Cho.

"Why Classroom-" Cho ducked again as Harry sent a spell her way but it flew over her and into Goyle.

"Just take her." Harry said. Cho nodded as she helped a weak Jenny to the classroom. Harry frowned and felt his heart tearing slightly. At least Cho was willing to do as Harry said. Harry was about to turn around when the fighting suddenly stopped. He stood up and turned around. In the middle of the large crowd stood Voldemort. Harry could now see exactly how many people there were. The number of Deatheaters largely outnumbered the number of teachers and students fighting for Hogwarts. Harry saw Neville, Colin and Ron standing a little way off. Neville was clutching his arm in pain. Hermione was unconscious near the doors. Luna had managed to revive Padma, who looked very confused. Ginny was also lying on the floor a little way off but Harry could see she was breathing.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." Voldemort said. "I am really getting tired of you escaping. Seize him." He ordered. A large number of Deatheaters ran to Harry. Harry gripped his wand and threw stunning spells and impediment jinxes at them. He couldn't hold them all off and soon he found himself being dragged out in front of Voldemort with his hands tied behind his back.

"Make sure his friends won't go anywhere, I want them to witness the death of the famous Harry Potter." Voldemort said.

* * *

**A/N:-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I know i'm a bit evil aren't i. What will happen? well I'll update about midnight tonight (UK time) if i'm still bored. God the holidays suck! anyway, hope you liked this chapter, i bow to you all, you faithful readers, there will be a sequel after this story called Fortress of shadows, there will be hate reviews in the next chapter, I'm aware of that kinda thing happening, and I will get on with the review thanks.**

**Draddog:Shies away slightly in fear was this a good enough battle? Do you like it? is it good? Anyway, i can't wait until i post the FINAL battle, you know the big one! anyway, until then, do you like the CLiffie? As for Emma....hmm....you'll find out next chappie**

**SIgned: Fair enough, if that's what you think, not everyone likes everything. What i don't get is, there is a lot of April and Jenny in this story....so if you don't like them.....why read it?**

**Kordolin: Oh, thank you, i love you to, You're so sweet, honestly you are but this isn't my best. HEre's the next chappie, and the next one should be up. I'm going to let you all stew for a while in the whole....WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO HARRY thing**

**bloomz-baby: Chapter 36 besically consisted of a Quidditch match where Gryffindor won and HArry telling Jenny he loved her and vice versa. I'll try and post more soon**


	39. His final words of Wisdom

**A/N:-Ok, I didn't know where to put this a/n, so i'm gonna put it here for effect :). Ok, You're probably gonna ALL hate me by the end of this chapter, so I'm bracing myself for reviews of..."HOW DARE YOU KILL-" **

**hm....not so many reviews for the last chapter, oh well**

**Draddog: Who do you think will die? well you'll see at the end of the chapter won't you. I was just stuck for a title for the last chapter so i took a quote from the chapter (like i've done quite a lot). I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I can relax slightly, now i must cower in fear again for this one...**

**bloomz-baby: OK!!**

* * *

Harry struggled against the magical ropes that bound him. The deatheaters were quick to hold his friends. Bellatrix went around and picked up all of their wands and put them into a bag.

"Very good Bella." Voldemort said.

"Anything" Bellatrix said. Harry stared at Voldemort intensely.

"I think you know what I want Harry."

"And you know what my answer is." Harry spat.

"You know that kind of ignorance will not get you anywhere!" Voldemort said, "If you won't tell me I can kill off your friends one by one or I could just kill you."

"Kill me then!" Harry shouted,

"Oh, I will kill you but I think a bit of death will be better to get you ready." Voldemort sneered. He looked around and his eyes settled back on Harry, "I thank you for bringing all those that I haven't managed to kill. The Patils, Longbottoms, Granger." Harry pulled against the ropes again. "Now let me think, who could I kill that will make you squirm." Voldemort asked. Harry glared at Voldemort.

"Oh, how about Longbottom. He can join his Gran or you could let him be with his parents." Bellatrix said eagerly. Voldemort smiled at Bellatrix's enthuasiasm.

"I'll leave him for you Bella." Bellatrix grinned and Harry saw Neville gulp. Voldemort took a few steps forwards and stared into Harry's eyes.

"So tell me the prophecy or Bella will let your friend Longbottom join his parents." Voldemort said. Harry's breathing quickened. He couldn't let anything happen to any of his friends.

"Get away from him Voldemort." Shouted April. Everyone turned to see April walking towards them with Draco Malfoy squirming in her hands coming from the dungeons. She had a hold of the back of his robes. She threw him forwards into Lucius.

"Yours I believe." She sneered. Lucius pushed Draco behind him and gave him a cold look. Voldemort grinned and stood up.

"April Marsden." Voldemort said. "How are you?" April glared at Voldemort as Lee came running down the main staircase. She stopped as she saw Voldemort take a few steps nearer April.

"What are you playing at?" April said.

"Me? I would play at nothing. How is your daughter doing?" Voldemort asked smiling. His smile was twisted and grotesque. April looked at Voldemort confused. "Jessica!" Voldemort said loudly. Behind April someone pushed the deatheaters away and a tall woman with an amazing figure and long brown hair came up holding Jenny. Someone behind her had a hold of Cho who was trying to fight against them. Jenny wasn't putting up much of a fight and Harry had the feeling that Jenny was still incredibly tired or in a lot of pain as she winced every time she was forced to take a step forwards. Harry immediately started to fight against the bonds.

"Let me go!" Harry said. "Don't you hurt her."

"Ah, so Marsden isn't the only one that loves this young girl." Voldemort said. "Well Marsden, step down or Jessica will kill your daughter." Harry noticed April glaring at the woman called Jessica like she was the scum of the earth. Jessica smirked and pushed Jenny in front of her again.

"I'd move over to the stairs next to Jenny." Jessica said.

"Lee" Lee corrected.

"You're the sister? Oh well, just go and stand next to that Chang." Jessica ordered. April glared at her and glanced at Jenny then took a step back, up onto the steps.

"Let her go." April snarled,

"No, I don't think I've done enough to hurt you yet." Jessica said. April got her wand out but Jessica held her wand pointed at Jenny. "Do you want me to kill her?" April let out a shaky breath.

"Put your wand down Marsden." Voldemort said. April lowered her wand and never took her eyes off Jessica. "Now, Potter. The girl or the Prophecy." Voldemort snarled. "I'm getting impatient so you better answer now!" Harry felt his bonds start to break away and felt some kind of hope rising inside of him. All he had to do know was to get his wand. His heart was telling him to choose Jenny, do anything to let Jenny live. But he knew that Jenny would want Harry to choose the prophecy over her. Harry glanced at Jenny

"I'm not choosing" Harry said. Voldemort sneered.

"Fine. Avada Kedavra" Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Cho.

"NO!" Harry shouted as a jet of Green light went straight for Cho. She quickly turned using all her strength and the deatheater that was holding her dropped to the floor, having received the full blast of the killing curse. Lee jumped down from the stairs and went straight to her niece.

"Stupefy!" Jessica shouted pointing her wand at Lee. Lee moved out of way and went to Cho.

"Engorgio!" Cho shouted at Jessica, causing her to start inflating. Jenny crawled away and Jessica fell over. April smirked slightly and then ran for her daughter.

"Not so fast." Said a young girl who grabbed Jenny by the back of her robes. Harry hadn't noticed her before, she had bright Auburn hair and a slim figure and build. Her skin had a nice coloured tan. She looked about the same age as Jenny and she pulled Jenny to her feet as the fighting began a new. Harry pulled the ropes off of him and felt someone press a wand in his hand. He turned to see Hermione handing him her wand.

"Use it." She said quietly. She looked very pale as if she was about to be sick. "Dobby is getting your wand." Harry looked at Hermione.

"What about-"

"Go Harry." Hermione ordered him. Harry got to his feet. Hermione's wand felt strange in his hand and it was about the same length as his own one.

"Jenny!" Harry said diving through the crowd to where Jenny was trying to fight off the girl who had her in a tight grip. April had her wand pointed at a now deflated Jessica and was breathing heavily.

"You're not going to hurt Jenny understand!" April said to Jessica.

"I see old grudges die hard." Jessica said. "How is Sirius? You still talking to him?"

"Don't you dare say his name." April said.

"MUM!" Jenny screamed. April looked up at Jenny and received a kick from Jessica. Jessica grabbed her wand and pointed it at April. A spell shot out of the end and struck April's side, it went straight through her and Harry saw it hit the floor behind April. April fell to the floor clutching her wound.

"Stupefy" Sirius roared as he joined the fight. Jessica fell to the floor unconscious and Sirius went to help April

"Jenny." April said in pain. Harry joined them as Sirius turned and saw the two young girls fighting, Jenny was losing. Harry ran up to them and sent a spell at the girl with the red hair. She let go of Jenny and stumbled to the floor.

"YOU-"

"Bastard!" She hissed. She pointed her wand at Harry but hesitated. Harry could see why as he hesitated as well. Everything seemed to stop as he gazed into the girl's eyes. They were exactly like his. The same intense emerald green colour. The same fire burning in them. The only difference was that Harry could see the coldness and evilness in them. Harry took a step back as the girl stood up.

"Oh shit" Harry said as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted next to Harry. The spell nearly hit the girl as Harry said a different spell to move her out of the way. "Harry!"

"That's my sister." Harry said slightly dazed.

"Your sister?" Ron asked confused. There was a large explosion and the doors burst open. Everyone turned to watch as Dumbledore walked into the entrance Hall.

"Headmaster." McGonagall said slightly exhausted. Harry looked at her and saw that she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Get out of my school Tom." Dumbledore said to Voldemort, who was standing perfectly still. Not a single hint of fear or hesitation in his face.

"No." Voldemort said. "I'm going to have this school and everyone and thing in it." Dumbledore shook his long beard and hair.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Dumbledore said. "The school is a place for good-"

"And I will turn it into a place for Evil, like it should be. As Salazaar Slythering intended it to be." Voldemort said.

"The school was never meant to be a place of evil." Dumbledore said.

"Be quiet you old fool" Voldemort snapped, "Hand over the school or you will die defending it like all these idiotic young children who think they can do some good by fighting against me, Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore slowly got out his wand. He glanced at Harry who looked at Dumbledore with a slight fear. What was he doing, his school was under attack and all he did was try and talk Voldemort out of it.

"I will not try and kill you Tom because I know that I cannot." Dumbledore said calmly, "But this school, no matter what you have in store for it will not and cannot be used for the purposes of Evil, as long as the students under it's roof remain pure of heart."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know all you need to know to carry on this fight without me." Dumbledore said. Harry understood and turned to look at Ron and caught Hermione's eye from across the room. The room had gone silent as everyone acknowledged what Dumbledore had just said. How was Harry going to succeed without Dumbledore, how was Voldemort ever going to be defeated.

"No!" Pavarti gasped. A smile crept onto Voldemort's twisted face.

"Very well." Voldemort said. "Avada Kedav-"

"No!" screamed the girl behind Harry. She got up and ran between Voldemort and Dumbeldore.

"Emma, get out of the way now!" Lucius Malfoy snapped at her.

"No." the girl said harshly.

"Draco, get your sister out of there." Malfoy said. Draco frowned and took a step forwards.

"I want to do it." She said as she got her wand out and turned to Dumbeldore. Voldemort smiled and went up to the girl. He put a hand on her shoulder and stood next to her. Harry saw Dumbledore's face grow very sad and suddenly very old as he saw this young girl wanting to kill him. Everyone was looking at each other confused

"Very well Emma." Voldemort said, "You know what to do." Emma smirked and put her wand up.

"Emma Potter." Dumbledore whispered. "I should have known that the Malfoys adopted you. You cannot kill me. A Potter is unable to, it's in your blood." Emma scowled as did almost everyone else while the others all looked in surprise.

"I'm not a Potter, I'm a Malfoy." She sneered. "And I can kill you. Avada Kedavra!" She shouted but nothing happened. She frowned and shook her wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" she shouted again.

"As I said, a Potter could never kill me. It's not in your heart to do so. It is clear that my time as Headmaster is over and my life should come to an end." Dumbeldore. "I will not wish anyone the best of luck but I do have this to say if you'll allow this old man a few more minutes" Dumledore said as he looked at Voldemort.

"Only a few." Voldemort said, he was smiling as he knew he'd get his way.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said to him. He turned to his students who stood among the deatheaters and aurors, who for once, weren't fighting but staring at Dumbledore. "Each and every one of you have been through the doors of this school. I have known each of you and have, probably at some point taught you something that you still carry in your hearts today. I myself taught Voldemort Transfiguration. I have probably met your families at some point and your children come to this school. It is strange to see how some of you have chosen the dark side while some of you have chosen the light despite your friendships and differences. For example Jessica Lowe and April Marsden, who used to share a dormitory. Bellatrix and Sirius who are cousins but are yet separated by the war that has broken your family. And importantly, the broken friendship that has caused this situation, the trust and friendship between Peter Pettigrew and James Potter who were best friends until James was killed with his wife, taking the hearts and lives of those closest to them. So many of you have lost so much and are still fighting today against those you believe to be the one responsible and some of you are still so young.

"I am proud of all my students, whether they follow me or Voldemort though I do doubt some of your choices but that is what free will is about and why we live. To make choices in order to live our lives to the full. Voldemort chose the dark, Harry has chosen the light. Both of you have had similar upbringings. Both of you are _half blood _and had to grow up without parents.

"Harry I am very proud of you, more then you could know. You have managed to survive a hell like upbringing with your mother's sister and her family. You have joined the school and have been through more then anyone's share of danger. Unlike most who have been forced to fight this kind of fight, you haven't had any parental figures to support you in your quest to rid the world of the man that stands in front of me waiting to finish. It wasn't until after your second encounter with Voldemort that you discovered some adults who you could call Parental figures, you found them in Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, your father's best friends. You have learnt so much, you have trained a group of very able young students in defence against the dark arts when everything was against you, and the odds are never in your favour. You have battled against Voldemort countless times and you still survive." Voldemort snarled slightly but Dumbledore still had everyone's undivided attention. Harry kept eye contact with Dumbledore.

"Now you have learnt about the Prophecy, in which only you, and you alone know the answer to and despite many pressures you are still being true to heart. You have discovered yet more people who can help you through this battle. Your mother's best friend, April and a new friend and love, Jenny. Then, during the Christmas period you discover a sister, Emma, who stands here right now wanting to kill me, another example of what this war has done. Emma, who never had the chance to know her real parents or her brother due to the selfishness of many people here, do you not think that this kind of behaviour is unfair?

"I am not here to encourage any of you to change sides or to keep fighting but to think what you are fighting for. It is your choice as to whether you want to live under a rule that is unfair to those who want to be true to heart or to those who wish to have caring loving friendships and relationships? I will leave you with a few words that you may or may not take to heart. Could you live with the knowledge that you helped to bring about the misery of so many people. Everything that you do will come back to you in three fold, an ancient folk tale that many of you do not believe in. For everything bad that you do you will receive a blow, for every good deed, something good will happen to you. As I have said earlier I am proud of every single one of you, particularly those who have shown great courage to fight, tonight, against one who will be unbeatable to all but one." Dumbledore turned to Voldemort. "So Tom, I have finished but I beg you consider what you are doing and why you are doing it."

"It is about time old man" Voldemort said. The castle was silent save for the sobbing of many of the people in the room who believe what Dumbledore was saying and the heavy breathing of April, who was bleeding badly on the floor, with Sirius at her side. Harry saw all of the school ghosts hovering above them, silent, even Peeves.

"It is time to kill me, Harry, you know all you need to know." Dumbledore said. Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldmoert said happily.

"NO!" Harry screamed. His voice seemed to be part of a chorus of the rest of the DA. As the jet of green light struck Dumbledore the world turned green then a blinding silver.


	40. Home Early

Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying on the bed in his room back at number four Privet Drive. He held a wand clutched loosely in one hand and his leg was draped over his trunk, which was on the end of his bed, like he had been dropped on the bed. Harry looked around frantically, this wasn't a dream was it? What was he doing here. He ran out of his room and went downstairs.

"Dudley stop that racket!" said Vernon. Harry stopped and slowed down. He went to the kitchen and saw Petunia getting dinner ready.

"What day is it?" Harry asked her. Petunia let out a scream and turned around.

"What are you doing back!" Petunia squealed.

"Petunia!" Vernon said coming into the kitchen, "You!" he snarled. "What are you doing back from school?"

"I don't know!" Harry said, "I need to get back"

"Put that thing away." Petunia squealed pointing at the wand in Harry's hand. He looked down and saw he still held Hermione's wand. Harry held it up and then looked around the room.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked. He ran out of the kitchen and up to his room, his things were there with a note on top of his trunk and Hedwig was locked in her cage. Harry picked up the letter and tore it open.

Dear Mr. Potter 

**I am sorry to inform you of the death of our head master Albus Dumbledore, he was a great man who died in order to save the many students in our school. As most will be aware he sent every student home using a portkey and then proceeded in using a very complex charm to return all other students home.**

**The new head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be Lord Voldemort.**

**He would like to inform all students that the school will commence again on the first of September as usual. As deputy head mistress I advise all students to return to school as there is no reason to stop your education. All previously hired teachers will remain at the school to continue to teach in memory of the wishes of Albus Dumbledore.**

**As you have now completed your sixth year, you are now leagally able to perform magic outside the school grounds, please do not use this as a sign to be irresponsible**

**Professor M McGonagall**

**Deputy Head Mistress**

Harry threw the parchment onto the floor.

"Incendio." Harry said pointing Hermione's wand at the parchment. He then turned and kicked his trunk off his bed. Dumbledore was dead! How could he die, it was unheard of! Why would he die? As Harry cursed his life Dumbledore's words floated back into his head

"I will leave you with a few words that you may or may not take to heart. Could you live with the knowledge that you helped to bring about the misery of so many people. Everything that you do will come back to you in three fold, an ancient folk tale that many of you do not believe in. For everything bad that you do you will receive a blow, for every good deed, something good will happen to you. As I have said earlier I am proud of every single one of you, particularly those who have shown great courage to fight, tonight, against one who will be unbeatable to to all but one."

Harry knew what he had to do, he had to kill Voldemort, he knew why he had to do it, to save the world, his friends, in memory of those who had died. He had lost too many people because of him, other's had lost many people because of him. Harry rummaged through his trunk and picked up a photo album and flipped through it to a page where he had put a photo of his parents and their friends as well as him and his friends. Most of the people on this page Harry would give his life to protect, a few had died and Harry wasn't going to let their deaths be in vain. One person he wanted dead more then anyone could say. Voldemort had taken enough, no more. He was also going to win his sister back, regardless of whether she thought she was a Malfoy or not. Her trying to kill Dumbledore proved that she wasn't truly evil. As her wand faltered when she tried to kill him. There was still some good in there and Harry was going to bring it out of her. He had to, he wasn't going to lose another family member to the dark side, dead or alive.

"I'll kill him for you." Harry said staring into the eyes of his parents in the photo. They looked up at him happily, holding a mug of Butterbeer, as was everyone else in that photo, all wore Gryffindor robes as did everyone in the Photo of Harry and his friends. "And I'll get her back."

* * *

**A/N:-And that my dearest readers was the last chapter of this story. I'll put up _FORTRESS OF SHADOWS_ like, soon after this, maybe just before my drving lesson? I don't know. I'm starting to think that people don't like Dmbldore that much on this site, lol, such things such as..."Poor Dumbledore... but he had to die someday." and "I'm ok with u killing off dumbledore" in the reviews make me think you don't care about him as much as the people on They got really angry with me. Ah well**

**So lets see, um. Is there anything to say...other then, thank you for sticking with me even though i have updated a lot more on another website, I think i'll stop updating and do mass updates on this website. like 5 chapters at a time...haha.Anywhos, Time for review thanks and replies etc. etc.etc.**

**Kordolin: Yes, there are some subtle differences. No real change in the story line but I do moify the chapters slightly as I post them up on here, and the spelling and grammer should be better then the other one cause I love this story and i read it and modify it and read it and modify it. Also in Fortress of Shadows, I've put a few extra HArry/JEnny moments cause i felt that i was lacking in them slightly.**

**bloomz-baby: HAHAHAHA...You think i'll kill of HErmione!! NO WAY!!! she's my fav character man!! I love her so much she's like the total deffinition of dudette!! (in the JKR books as well) I love her, April, no. I'm not killing one of my OCs and Sirius...I think he's going through enough in Beyond the End, can't kill him here. YEs, HArry found his lil sis but!! She's EVIL!! MWAHAHAHAA!!!! the horns are there to hold the halo up **

**Draddog: Phew! I'm safe until the end of the next story i think....Do you not like Dumbledore either?lol. I wanted DUmbledore to go out with a bang....which he did really...haha...Emma RAWKS!! well she does in the next stody when she someone puts a gag around Anna's mouth....damn. Well, yeah, she has a bigger part in the next story.**

**Blink gurl017: God, do you know how hard it took me to write that damn speech? It took me YEEEAAARS to write that stupid thing! I thought you guys might like that cliffie. Ok, so i've updated this story and so I'm gonna go and check the 1st chappie of the next story and then i'll put it up**

**SEQUEL TO THE OLD AND THE NEW IS _FORTRESS OF SHADOWS_**


End file.
